Jaejoong WannaB
by Dipa Woon
Summary: Yunho sang penyanyi terkenal sangat menyayangi kekasihnya. Namun sebuah kecelakaan, membuat Yunho kehilangan kekasihnya itu. Lalu apa jadiny saat ia mengadakan fansmeeting, ia justru mendapati wajah malaikat kekasihnya itu? Apakah itu nyata atau hanya ilusi?
1. prolog

Jaejoong WannaB

Main cast :

- Jung Yunho (25tahun)

- Kim Jaejoong (24tahun)

- Shim Changmin (21tahun)

- Kim Youngwoong (24tahun)

Other cast :

- Kim Junsu (22tahun)

- Park Yoochun (23tahun)

- Son Dong Woon (21tahun)

- Yoon Du Jun (22tahun)

- Shim Yo Seob (20tahun)

Genre : Yaoi, Drama, Fiction (?)

Pairing : Yunjae/Yoosu/Woonseob(?)

PROLOG

Yunho POV

Detik demi detik, hari demi hari, bulan demi bulan. Tak terasa sudah satu tahun berlalu, satu tahun yang sangat sulit untukku lalui tanpa kehadiran-_nya _disisiku. Tiap detik, tiap waktu yang berlalu, sungguh terasa amat berat. Aku tahu ini memang rencana Tuhan dalam hidupku, rencananya untuk menjadikanku pribadi yang lebih dewasa dari sebelumnya. Namun apa aku salah jika aku mengeluh padanya karna cobaan yang menurutku sangat berat ini?

Sudah kucoba untuk menerima dengan ikhlas segala yang sudah ditakdirkan olehnya, namun aku tetap merasa kalau itu semua sungguh tak adil. Sungguh tak adil bagi _kami._ Baru saja _kami _merasakan bagaimana indahnya perasaan ini. Merasakan bagaimana rasanya dicintai dan mencintai seseorang dengan sangat tulus, namun sebuah kenyataan memang tak selalu berakhir sesuai dengan apa yang kita inginkan. Sebuah kenyataan pahit yang akhirnya harus ku terima dalam hidup ini.

Kim Jaejoong, neo eodiya? Apa ditempatmu berada sekarang kau mendapatkan kebahagiaan? Kalau kau bahagia, kenapa kau tak mengajakku bersama? Bukankah kita pernah berjanji untuk selalu bersama? Apa kau lupa dengan janji itu? Bahkan kau mengingkari janji kita dan memilih pergi dariku. Kau, apa kau tahu betapa sakitnya aku saat kau tak berada disampingku? Apa kau tahu apa yang kurasakan saat mengetahui kalau kau mengalami _kejadian _itu? Sungguh, rasanya akupun ingin mengalami hal yang sama denganmu. Aku ingin menggantikanmu, aku sangat terpukul.

Berhari-hari setelah _kejadian_ itu, aku bahkan tak bersemangat menjalani aktivitasku. Dipikiranku hanya dipenuhi pikiran tentangmu. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa dengan mudah melepas bayanganmu, bayanganmu yang setiap detik selalu hadir dalam mimpiku.

Aku, sangat merindukan dirimu Joongie. Merindukan belaianmu, merindukan desahanmu, dan aku sangat merindukan suaramu saat menyebut namaku. 'Yunie'. Kini, tak ada lagi orang yang memanggilku dengan panggilan itu, karna setiap kali ada yang memanggilku dengan sebutan itu, hatiku akan kembali sakit. Kembali teringat akan dirimu yang memilih pergi dariku.

Walau seberapapun beratnya hidup yang kujalani, namun aku masih sangat bersyukur. Karna setelah kepergian-_nya _dariku, aku masih memiliki sahabat-sahabat terbaik dalam hidupku. Merekalah yang tak pernah lelah menyemangatiku ketika aku terpuruk, menyemangatiku ketika aku jatuh karna kehilangan diri_-nya_. Aku sangat bersyukur dengan itu semua. Ternyata, dibalik musibah yang engkau ciptakan, masih banyak hikmah yang bisa kupetik.

Sekarang, aku akan berusaha untuk mengikhlaskan kepergian-_nya. _Walau bagaimanapun, ini adalah rencana Tuhan, dan aku yakin, setiap Tuhan memberikan cobaan kepada kita, maka dibalik itu semua, akan ada rencana indah yang sudah dipersiapkan oleh-Nya.

~ .B~

Aku menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Entah kenapa, aku merasa gugup sekarang. Kini aku sudah bersiap untuk melakukan fansmeeting didalam gedung agensiku. Kali ini aku mengadakan fansmeeting sebelum aku mengadakan konser tunggal. Hari yang sudah dinantikan oleh penggemarku. Para fans yang sudah dengan setia menyemangatiku hingga aku berada dipuncak seperti sekarang ini.

"Yoo, hyung tenanglah, semua akan baik-baik saja." kudengar Yoochun berseru dibelakangku sambil memukul pundakku. Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Ne, arraseo. Hanya saja, entah kenapa aku merasa gugup. Perasaanku sedikit tak tenang." jawabku jujur pada Yoochun.

"Tenang saja Yunho-ah, kau hanya merasa gugup. Karna ini pertama kalinya lagi kau mengadakan fansmeeting setelah sekian lama." entah datang dari mana, kini Siwon sudah berada disampingku sambil merangkul pundakku.

"Gomawo." jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Yunho-ah, kau sudah siap? Sebentar lagi acara akan dimulai."

"Ne, aku sudah siap."

"Baiklah, kajja kita berdoa terlebih dahulu sebelum melakukan aktivitas ini."

Kami semua pun berkumpul membentuk satu lingkaran kecil didalam ruang ganti. Memanjatkan doa sebelum melakukan fansmeeting kali ini.

_Tuhan, berikanlah yang terbaik untuk acara kali ini. Buanglah jauh perasaan ini, berikanlah kelancaran kali ini._

Setelah berdoa, kamipun segera menuju backstage. Menunggu MC menyebut namaku. Bisa kudengar dari dalam, riuh rendah suara orang yang datang meneriakkan namaku. Perasaan senang dan sedih membaur menjadi satu. Senang karna para fansku kompak datang dan menyemangatiku sekaligus bersedih karna orang yang sangat aku harapkan tak bisa datang.

"Ya, dan sekarang kita panggilkan artis kita. U Know Yunho." kudengar MC menyebut namaku, setelahnya kami semua pun naik kepanggung dan dengan segera suara fans menyambutku. Memekakakan telinga, namun tak membuatku terganggu. Justru aku merasa senang, mereka tetap setia menyambutku.

"Annyeonghaseo." sapaku sambil tersenyum dan dengan kompak mereka membalas sapaku. Aku segera mengambil posisi duduk disebelah MC. Yoochun, Du Jun, Siwon dan Leethuk hyung tak ikut naik, mereka hanya menunggu di belakang panggung.

"Ya, ini dia U Know Yunho yang sangat fenomenal itu. Apa kabar Yunho-ssi." sapa MC sambil tersenyum kearahku.

"Ne, baik." jawabku sambil tersenyum. Lampu blitz kamera tak henti-hentinya membidik ke arahku, aku hanya tersenyum dan sesekali memandang semua yang hadir.

Seterusnya, MC dengan semangat bertanya padaku. Bertanya tentang apa saja, mulai dari kesiapan konserku, albumku, tak lupa tentang fans yang sudah hadir memeriahkan acara kali ini. Seharusnya aku merasa senang dengan semua ini, melihat banyaknya orang yang datang untuk bertemu denganku. Namun, tak kupungkiri aku sedikit sedih. Karna orang yang sangat aku harapkan, justru tak bisa hadir.

"Bagaimana persiapan konser anda kali ini, apakah akan ada gebrakan baru mengingat kini penjualan album anda sangat meningkat pesat."

"Ne, untuk konser kali ini kami akan menampilkan sesuatu yang sangat berbeda dari konser-konser sebelumnya. Jadi, aku harap kalian semua tak melewatkan konserku kali ini." Aku tersenyum memandang mereka semua. Berusaha menutup kesedihan yang sebenarnya tengah aku rasakan.

"Bagaimana dengan persiapan musicnya, apakah anda melakukan beberapa aransement baru?"

"Ne, kami sengaja melakukan beberapa aransement baru dibeberapa lagu. Kami mencoba untuk memasukkan beberapa unsur music dan menggabungkannya. Kami harap, kalian semua akan menyukainya." jawabku dan tersenyum ramah pada semua hadirin.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kesiapan album baru, saya dengar kalau sebentar lagi anda akan mengeluarkan album teranyar?"

"Untuk album, kami masih memikirkan konsepnya. Jadi, tunggu saja kejutannya."

"Baiklah, sekarang adalah sesi tanya jawab dari hadirin. Saya yakin banyak diantara kalian yang ingin bertanya langsung pada U Know Yunho."

Setelah MC mengatakan hal itu, bisa kulihat dengan serempak hadirin itu mengangkat tangannya. Aku hanya tersenyum saat pertanyaan demi pertanyaan terlontar dari mereka. Pertanyaan seputar album, konser dan tentang pribadiku. Semua dengan semangat bertanya, hingga aku terhanyut dan ikut larut dalam semangat mereka. Aku sadar, aku harus segera bangkit dan jangan terpuruk dengan masalah yang aku alami. Bukankah mereka dengan semangat selalu memberiku dorongan, dan akupun seharusnya melakukan yang sama.

Saat tengah sibuk menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang diberikan padaku, tak sengaja mataku menangkap sosok yang sangat familiar bagiku. Sosok itu duduk jauh dibelakang, namun aku masih bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Tubuhnya, rambutnya, sungguh aku sangat familiar dengan sosok itu.

Deg

Apa ini? Kenapa jantungku berdetak kencang seperti ini? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku? Ada perasaan aneh sedari tadi yang menggangguku. Sudah kucoba untuk membuang jauh-jauh perasaan ini, namun tetap saja perasaan ini terus menghantuiku. Aku semakin penasaran dengan sosok itu, aku tak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajahnya, karna sedari tadi ia hanya menunduk. Dan lagi ia duduk jauh dibelakang. Aku semakin penasaran, namun suara MC menarikku lagi dalam kenyataan.

"Pertanyaan yang tak terduga, bukan begitu Yunho-ssi." Aku hanya tersenyum mengangguk.

Selanjutnya adalah sesi foto dan tanda tangan. Sesi ini adalah sesi yang paling menyenangkan. Karna, dalam sesi inilah aku bisa lebih lebih mengenal penggemarku. Akupun mulai memposisikan tubuhku agar nyaman saat memberikan tanda tangan.

Bisa kulihat mereka semua mulai berdiri dan berbaris teratur membentuk deretan panjang. Ada dari mereka yang membawa poster, benner dan albumku. Kelihatannya mereka sangat antusias. Aku mulai membubuhkan tanda tangan saat salah satu penggemar menyodorkan satu poster besar kehadapanku. Aku ingat, gambar itu diambil saat aku melakukan debut awalku. Aku tersenyum sembari membubuhinya tanda tangan sambil bertanya,

"Namamu?"

"Eun Ji."

Setelahnya, aku mulai kembali membubuhi tanda tangan sambil bertanya nama mereka, kadang menjawab pertanyaan yang mereka ajukan saat berada dihadapanku.

"Apa kau sudah mempuyai kekasih Yunho oppa?"

Aku mengerutkan keningku saat mendengar seseorang bertanya padaku, segera kuangkat wajahku untuk melihat siapa orang yang sudah bertanya hal itu padaku.

"Namamu?" tanyaku tanpa berniat menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Hyuna, Kim Hyuna."

"Nama yang bagus." jawabku dan mulai melanjutkan aktivitas memberi tanda tangan.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku oppa, apa oppa sudah memiliki kekasih?" tanyanya lagi. Rupanya ia belum menyerah dan tak mau pergi jika belum mendapat jawaban dariku.

Sebenarnya ada sedikit sesak saat seseorang bertanya padaku apakah aku sudah memiliki kekasih atau belum, aku merasa sesak tat kala harus menjawab pertanyaan itu. Karna, aku selalu merasa diri-_nya _masih menjadi bagian dari hidupku, dan sampai kapanpun diri-_nya _akan selalu menjadi separuh jiwaku.

Akupun tersenyum sebelum menjawab pertanyaannya, sambil mengaitkan kedua tanganku, "Aku sudah punya kekasih, dan kekasihku adalah kalian semua. Para penggemarku." jawabku diplomatis dan bisa kulihat wajah yeoja ini bersemu.

"Gomawo oppa." teriaknya dan segera setelahnya ia pergi sambil terus tersenyum memeluk posterku yang dibawanya.

Akupun melanjutkan aktivitasku, membubuhi tanda tangan dan menjawab pertanyaan yang mereka berikan. Tak jarang mereka juga memberiku beberapa hadiah sebagai ucapan betapa mereka sangat menyayangiku. Aku hanya tersenyum saat mereka memberiku hadiah-hadiah itu.

Aku menolehkan kepalaku untuk melihat seberapa panjang lagi antrian ini. Bisa kulihat antrian itu sudah tak sepanjang tadi. Hanya tinggal beberapa orang yang terlihat mengantri disana. Aku menatap satu persatu orang yang masih berdiri disana, sampai mataku menangkap sosok itu.

Deg

Bukankah itu,

"Oppa." sebuah panggilan dihadapanku membuatku menolehkan wajahku dan menatap seorang yeoja dihadapanku.

"Ah ne, namamu?"

"Cho Roong."

"Nama yang bagus."

"Gomawo."

Setelah kepergian yeoja itu, kembali aku memperhatikan sosok yang berdiri tak jauh dari mejaku. Bisa kulihat dengan jelas ia mengenakan baju kaos lengan panjang yang membalut tubuh rampingnya, rambutnya yang lurus sebatas bahu dan dicat coklat almond, serta kulitnya yang seputih susu.

Dia, begitu mirip-

"Mian."

Deg

Aku tersentak saat suara itu menyapa telingaku. Suara yang sama sekali tak akan pernah kulupakan. Aku tak menyadari kalau orang yang kutatap itu sekarang malah sudah berada dihadapanku. Entah sejak kapan ia berjalan hingga kini berada dihadapanku. Aku seketika mendongakkan wajahku untuk melihat lebih jelas wajah orang ini. Dan aku kembali tercengang. Menatap horor kepada orang itu. Bagaimana bisa?

"Kim Jaejoong?" desisku tercekat.

TBC


	2. Chapter 1

Jaejoong WannaB

_End of previous_

_"Kim Jaejoong?" pekik Yunho tertahan._

Chap 1

Yunho membelalakkan mata musangnya menatap horor orang dihadapannya. Jantungnya bergemuruh cepat menandakan dirinya tengah diliputi rasa yang tak biasa. Mata musangnya membulat sempurna dan mulutnya terbuka lebar. Sungguh pemandangan yang tidak elit, mengingat dirinya adalah seorang penyanyi papan atas.

Waktu serasa berhenti berdetak tatkala dirinya melihat kembali sosok malaikat dihadapannya ini. Mulutnya kelu, tubuhnya seakan mati rasa tak mampu ia gerakkan. Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa dihadapannya kini hadir kembali sosok malaikat yang selama ini selalu dirindukannya?

"Mian."

Deg

Kembali jantungnya berdetak mendengar suara halus itu, dan menariknya kembali ke dunia nyata.

"N..nde?" gugup Yunho.

"Gwencanayo?"

Yunho hanya diam, masih tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Perlahan tangannya terulur ingin menyentuh sosok dihadapannya, ingin memastikan ini nyata atau hanya ilusi semata. Belum sempat ia menyentuh sosok dihadapannya, tangannya sudah terlebih dulu dijabat seseorang.

"Kim Youngwoong."

"Nde?" Yunho mengernyit bingung.

"Youngwoong, namaku Kim Youngwoong." kata orang itu ramah sambil tersenyum.

Deg

Lagi-lagi jantung Yunho berdetak kencang. Bahkan senyumnyapun sama. Senyum yang selama ini selalu membuat hatinya teduh. Sedikit hatinya mulai senang karna dapat kembali melihat sosok malaikatnya ini, walau dengan model dan warna rambut yang berbeda, namun tetap saja sosok dihadapannya ini sangat mirip dengan sosok malaikat hatinya. Namun sedetik kemudian ia baru menyadari, kalau sosok dihadapannya ini berbeda.

"Kim Yongwoong?" ulang Yunho sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ne, Yunho-ssi, namaku Kim Youngwoong."

"Ahh," Yunho menghela nafas berat. Benar. Tak mungkin sosok dihadapannya ini adalah malaikatnya dulu. Walaupun wajah, suara, bahkan senyumnya sungguh sama, namun satu hal yang membuatnya yakin kalau sosok dihadapannya ini bukanlah malaikatnya, karna ia sama sekali tak mengenal dirinya, bahkan tadi sosok itu memanggilnya secara formal.

"Mian, apa kau akan terus menggenggam tanganku?"

Deg

Yunho tersenyum kikuk lalu menarik tangannya. Ia tak sadar sudah menggenggam tangan sosok dihadapannya itu dengan erat. Dengan sedikit tak rela, Yunho melepas genggamannya. Padahal ia sudah merasa nyaman saat menggenggam tangan orang itu. Halus, lembut dan hangat.

_'Sangat halus, bahkan tangganyapun sangat halus sepertimu Joongie'_

"Aku sangat mengagumimu Yunho-ssi. Gomawo."

Yunho hanya tersenyum sambil membubuhi tanda tangan pada poster yang dibawa orang itu. "Kim Youngwoong." gumamnya.

"Ne."

"Nama yang bagus." ucapnya dan menyerahkan kembali poster itu.

"Gomawo."

Youngwoong perlahan berbalik dan bersiap untuk melangkah, sebelum suara Yunho kembali menginterupsi.

"Apa benar kau mengagumiku?" tanya Yunho dan membuat Youngwoong berbalik kembali menghadapnya.

"Tentu, kau adalah penyanyi yang luar biasa Yunho-ssi." jawab Youngwoong sambil tersenyum hangat.

"Apa benar kau Kim Youngwoong?" tanyanya lagi.

Youngwoong mengernyit saat mendengar pertanyaan Yunho, "Tentu saja, sejak lahir namaku adalah Youngwoong. Kau sungguh lucu Yunho-ssi." jawab Youngwoong sambil tersenyum.

"Kim Jaejoong, apa kau mengenalnya?" pertanyaan retoris, bahkan Yunho sendiri sedikit bergetar saat menanyakannya,

Mata bulat Youngwoong memincing, ditatapnya Yunho sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya, sepertinya ia tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Melihat itu Yunho sedikit berharap, namun jawaban yang didengarnya setelahnya seketika meluluhkan harapannya.

"Kim Jaejoong? Aku, tak mengenalnya. Apakah ia seorang penyanyi juga? Baiklah, aku akan mencari tentangnya nanti. Gomawo Yunho-ssi." Youngwoong pun tersenyum sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Yunho, semetara Yunho sendiri hanya diam sambil melihat punggung Youngwoong yang semakin menjauh. Sementara pikirannya melayang kembali saat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan malaikat hatinya, Kim Jaejoong.

Flash back 2 years ago

Yunho berdiri tegak menghadap lautan manusia yang berteriak-teriak meneriakkan namanya. Membawa spanduk serta bener-bener bertuliskan nama dan foto dirinya. Lampu-lampu stage yang berwarna-warni menari-nari mengikuti langkahnya. Lautan manusia dihadapannya kini bergerak seirama dengan tangannya saat ia mulai menyanyikan lagu terbaru yang sekarang tengah marak diperdengarkan diradio-radio dan stasiun televisi. Lautan manusia itu dengan kompak mengenakan pakaian dengan warna yang sama sehingga dihadapannya hanya ada satu warna sepanjang mata memandang. Merah! Dihadapan Yunho sekarang sudah nampak seperti lautan api yang tengah berkobar.

Musik berhenti dan seketika lampu stagepun padam. Yunho berjalan mendekati pinggir stage. Tak perlu menunggu lama, lampu stage kembali menyala namun hanya satu lampu yang menyala. Satu lampu yang menyorot tubuhnya hingga hanya dirinyalah yang menjadi pusat didalam gedung ini. Berdiri tegak dan tersenyum memandang kesemua arah.

"Khamsahamnida!" teriaknya lantang dan mendapat koor serempak dari mereka semua. "Apa kalian menikmatinya?" tanyanya lagi dan lagi-lagi mendapat jawaban koor serempak dari mereka.

"Terimakasih untuk semangat kalian, dan terimalah persembahan terakhir dariku." lagi-lagi mereka dengan kompak menjawab pertanyaan Yunho. "Are you ready?"

"YEEEE!"

Yunho menolehkan kepala menuju band pengiringnya dan mengalunlah irama lagu 'Catch me if you wanna', lagu yang membawa dirinya meraih posisi seperti sekarang ini. Terdengar suara mereka ikut bersenandung mengikuti lagu itu. Yunho menggerakkan tubuhnya mengikuti alunan musik, menari dengan sepenuh hati memberikan yang terbaik bagi mereka semua.

Musik berhenti dan dalam sekejap mata kembali stage padam. Hanya ada satu lampu yang menyinari tubuhnya. "Eotteokhae?" tanyanya dan mendapat teriakan histris dari mereka.

"Khamsahamnida untuk hari ini. Energi kalian sungguh luar biasa!" teriak Yunho sambil tersenyum memandang mereka. "Kali ini harus berakhir dan selamat malam untuk kalian semua. Tetap semangat, dan hati-hati saat pulang."

Yunho tersenyum dan membungkuk mengakhiri aksinya, mengucapkan terimakasih yang luar biasa untuk mereka. Dan bisa didengar gemuruh suara meneriakkan 'incore incore' memenuhi gedung. Tanpa pikir panjang, sekali lagi Yunho menolehkan kepalanya kearah pengiring band dan seketika alunan instrumen 'Mirotic' mengalun. Dan setelahnya kembali suara gemuruh penonton menyambut baik aksi Yunho, mereka berteriak girang dan mulai mengikuti alunan musik itu sambil bersenandung.

~ .B~

"Khamsahamnida, khamsahamnida."

Yunho mengucapkan kata-kata itu berulang kali setiap melewati orang-orang yang sudah membantunya menyelenggarakan konser kali ini. Bukankah tanpa kerja keras mereka semua, konsernya kali ini tak akan berlangsung dengan sukses?

Selesai menyanyikan lagu terakhir tadi, Yunho langsung menghambur ke balik stage tapi sebelumnya memberikan penghormatan terakhir bagi mereka. Lelah, namun sungguh memuaskan.

"Khamsahamnida." teriaknya lagi saat berpapasan dengan Yoochun, Park Yoochun tepatnya. Yoochun adalah pemain gitar dalam band pengiringnya ketika melakukan konser. Sekaligus sahabat terbaiknya. Selama dirinya meniti karir di dunia musik, Yoochunlah yang selalu menyemangati dan memberinya motivasi ketika ia tengah terpuruk. Yunho sudah menganggap Yoochun sebagai keluarganya.

"Yo Yunho hyung, congratulation for your concert. It was amazing bro."

"Berkat permainan gitarmu. Dan, biasakanlah memakai bahasa ibumu, disini bukan Inggris saeng!"

"Haha, ne hyungie. Arraseo."

Yoochun adalah salah satu pemain gitar terbaik di industri musik korea. Ia lulusan sekolah seni musik terkenal di Inggris. Tak heran ia sangat fasih berbahasa inggris, 4 tahun mengenyam pendidikan disana, belum lagi 2tahun ia meniti karir bersama bandnya disana.

"Ah, setelah ini bagaimana kalau kita rayakan keberhasilanmu hyung? Kita pergi bersenang-senang. Eotteokhae?"

"Ide bagus."

"Bagaimana kita ke Mirotic cafe, itu salah satu cafe terbaik disini. Aku yakin hyung akan menyukainya."

"Ne. Kajja, tapi sebelum itu bereskan dulu semuanya."

~ .B~

Yunho menegak vodka yang tersaji dihadapannya dalam sekali teguk. Rasa vodka seketika meresap ditenggorokan dan menghasilkan sensasi sejuk mengalir disana.

Mirotic cafe. Tempat yang sekarang tengah ia datangi. Atas saran Yoochun, Yunhopun merayakan sedikit keberhasilan konsernya kali ini. Bersama Yoochun, Leeteuk, Du Jun serta Siwon, Yunho duduk sambil menikmati sajian yang tersaji dihadapannya. Mereka semua adalah teman sekaligus para pemain band pengiring Yunho ketika ia konser. Yunho sudah menganggap mereka sebagai keluarga sendiri, karna tanpa bantuan mereka, dirinya tak akan bisa seperti sekarang.

Leeteuk, si pemain bass. Yunho sudah mengenalnya lama. Semenjak ia duduk dibangku senior high school, Leeteuk adalah sunbaenya disekolah. Leeteuk adalah orang yang sangat baik, walau kadang kala ia sedikit galak. Sangat disiplin, mungkin itu karna didikan appanya yang seorang tentara.

Du Jun. Hoobae Yunho saat junior high school. Entah kenapa ia bisa bertemu lagi dengan Du Jun. Dulu saat masih di junior high school, Yunho pernah menolong Du Jun saat ada yang mengganggunya. Sekarang, ia menjadi pemain keyboard di band pengiring Yunho. Anak yang supel dan baik.

Siwon. Sahabat sekaligus sepupu jauh Yunho. Yunho, Siwon dan Yoochun adalah sahabat baik. Halmoni Siwon adalah adik dari harabeoji Yunho. Yunho sudah mengenalnya dari kecil, selain karna mereka adalah saudara, melainkan semenjak kecil mereka selalu bersekolah ditempat yang sama. Siwon adalah pemain drum dalam band pengiring Yunho. Yunho tahu Siwon sangat menyenangi drum, jadi saat ia menawari Siwon untuk bergabung dalam band pengiringnya, namja itu langsung setuju.

Sama seperti Yunho, mereka juga mempunyai fansnya masing-masing. Tiap kali mereka mengadakan konser, selalu ada orang-orang yang memberi mereka hadiah. Misalnya saja Yoochun, berkat permainan gitarnya yang sangat baik, tak sedikit yeoja yang luluh akan pesonanya. Bahkan sebelum ia bergabung dengan Yunhopun, Yoochun sudah memiliki fans sendiri.

Jangan lupankan Siwon. Namja dengan lesung pipi itu juga mempunyai fans yeoja yang sangat banyak. Dengan kemampuan menggebuk drum yang handal, siapa saja pasti akan terpesona dengan gayanya saat memainkan drum itu.

Lain lagi dengan Leeteuk, walaupun terkenal dingin, namun yeoja-yeoja masih mengidolakannya. Dengan sifat yang dingin serta sangat melindungi itu, yeoja manapun akan bertekuk lutut padanya. Sementara Du Jun, dengan kelembutannya saat memainkan keyboard, yeoja-yeoja akan tersihir dengan harmoni keyboard yang dimainkannya.

"Bagaimana hyung? Apa kau menyukai tempat ini?" kata Yoochun sambil tersenyum. Yunho segera mengalihkan pandangan pada Yoochun sambil balas tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Yo kita bersulang untuk keberhasilan konser kali ini. Sukses untuk kita semua, terutama untuk Jung Yunho a.k.a U Know Yunho kita. Ceerrrsss."

Leeteuk dengan semangat mengajak mereka semua untuk bersulang. Merekapun bersulang untuk merayakan keberhasilan konser kali ini. Yunho begitu menikmati waktu bersama mereka. Mereka bisa membuat dirinya merasa nyaman dan tak kesepian.

"Hyung, kau mau coba ini? Katanya ini adalah minuman terbaik yang ada disini. Cobalah, aku yakin kau pasti suka." kali ini Du Jun menawari Yunho minuman yang dipesannya. Du Jun tak terlalu menyukai alkohol, jadi ia hanya memesan segelas coktail tanpa alkohol.

"Ne gomawo." Yunhopun mencoba sedikit minuman yang dipesan Du Jun, dan benar saja rasanya lumayan enak. "Enak juga. Lain kali aku akan coba memesan itu."

"Ne, benar kan kataku." Du Jun tersenyum senang karna Yunho menyukai minumannya.

"Yunho-ah, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Jessica? Nampaknya ia sangat tertarik padamu. Semenjak kau mulai debut, ia selalu saja berusaha untuk mendekatimu. Apa kau tak tertarik juga padanya?" kali ini Siwon bertanya pada Yunho sambil meminum wiskynya.

Bukannya Yunho tak tahu kalau Jessica dan yeoja-yeoja lain yang berada satu management dengannya selalu berusaha mendekati dirinya. Namun sampai sekarang ia masih belum bisa membuka hati. Entah kenapa, namun ia merasa tak tertarik dengan mereka. Memang wajah mereka sangatlah cantik. Namun kecantikan mereka bukanlah kecantikan alami. Mereka pasti sering melakukan operasi demi menunjang penampilan mereka diatas panggung.

"Hah, kalau kau mau, lebih baik kau ambil saja. Aku sudah pernah bilang bukan, kalau aku sama sekali tak tertarik pada mereka."

"Tapi, bukankah mereka sangat cantik dan seksi Yunho-ah?" kata Leeteuk sambil membuat gerakan lucu saat mengatakan kata seksi. Merekapun tertawa melihat tingkah lucu dari Leeteuk itu.

"Yeah, namun itu sama sekali tak membuatku tertarik." jawab Yunho acuh sambil mulai meminum vodkanya lagi. Entah kenapa, ia sama sekali tak tertarik jika tengah membicarakan yeoja-yeoja itu.

Pernah dulu, saat awal dirinya melakukan debut, yeoja-yeoja itu hampir setiap hari datang menemuinya. Entah memberinya sarapan, membuatkannya makan siang, bahkan secara terang-terangan mengajaknya berkencan. Hal itu bukannya membuat Yunho tertarik, justru membuat dirinya semakin muak. Andai saja mereka bukan teman diagensi ini, mungkin Yunho sudah memaki mereka.

"Haha, kalian seperti tak mengenal Yunho hyung saja, bukankah kalian tahu kalau ia sama sekali tak tertarik dengan yeoja-yeoja itu. Bahkan untuk meliriknya saja ia tak akan sudi." kata Yoochun sambil menyenggol lengan Yunho.

Mendengar itu merekapun tertawa bersama, sungguh Yunho merasa sangat beruntung bisa mendapatkan sahabat seperti mereka. Disaat dirinya merasa lelah karna jadwal konser yang menggila, mereka selalu setia dan selalu bisa membuat dirinya bangkit kembali.

Bertepatan saat mereka tengah tertawa, seorang pelayan dari cafe itu datang sambil membawa nampan yang dipenuhi gelas-gelas kecil dan sebotol wine. Kini pelayan itu tengah berjongkok untuk menaruh minuman. Yunho tak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah pelayan itu, karna selain tempat ini yang memang minim pencahayaan, juga karena pelayan itu sedari tadi menundukkan wajahnya.

Pelayan itu memiliki tinggi yang semampai, rambut hitam lurus dan sedikit panjang hingga melewati telinga. Walaupun penerangan ditempat ini minim, namun Yunho bisa melihat dengan jelas kulit pelayan itu yang seputih susu dan halus.

Kini pelayan itu sudah selesai dengan tugasnya, ia segera bangkit dan bergegas keluar. Namun, sebelum ia menghilang, suara Yoochun lebih dulu terdengar membuat pelayan itu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Gomawo yo. Hei, apa kau tak kenal siapa kami?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

"..."

"Yak, apa benar kau tak mengenal siapa kami?" tanyanya sekali lagi karna tak mendapat jawaban apapun dari pelayan itu.

"N..ne." jawab pelayan itu dengan terbata.

"Jinja? Benarkan kau tahu siapa kami?" pelayan itu hanya mengangguk tanpa mengangkat wajahnya. "Apa wajah kami menyeramkan hingga kau hanya menunduk tak berani menatap kami eoh?"

"A..ani, anio tuan."

"Lalu?"

"Sa..saya ha..harus kembali be..bekerja tuan. Mi..mian. Silakan dinikmati." suara pelayan itu makin bergetar, memang dasar Yoochun, ia sangat senang menggoda orang.

Segera pelayan itu melangkah mundur, mungkin karna terburu-buru pelayan itu sampai menabrak pintu ruangan hingga menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras.

Brughh

Klentinggg

"Hati-hatilah." teriak Yoochun dan setelahnya ia tertawa cukup keras.

"Yak Yoochun, kau tak pernah berubah eoh! Masih saja gemar menggoda orang." kata Siwon sambil menuang wine.

"Yeah, aku hanya senang bisa menggoda orang. Kau lihat, ia sangat gemetaran tadi. Sungguh lucu, dan ia menabrak pintu. Oh my, ia sungguh lucu."

"Ya, berhentilah menggodai orang." kini Leeteuk ikut mengambil suara.

"Geurae hyung, hentikan kebiasaan jahilmu itu. Bertaubatlah." Du Jun pun tak mau ketinggalan.

"Haha, ne arraseo. Aku akan mencobanya, ah Siwon hyung tuangkan untukku juga."

"Baiklah, ini untuk merayakan keberhasilan konser malam ini. Bersulang untuk Jung Yunho. Ceeerrsss."

Dan merekapun bersulang untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

~ .B~

Tak terasa jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12.00 malam, pantas saja Yunho sudah merasa sangat mengantuk. Tapi tidak bagi keempat sahabatnya, mereka memang terbiasa bergadang sampai larut malam. Sebenarnya Yunho sangat ingin untuk mengajak mereka pulang, namun sepertinya mereka masih betah berada disini. Iapun tak ingin merusak kebahagiaan sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Aku ke belakang sebentar. Kalian bersenang-senanglah." seru Yunho, ia segera beranjak menuju kamar kecil, namun saat ia berjalan, tak sengaja menginjak sesuatu.

Krakk

"Aiss, mwoya?" Yunho berjongkok untuk melihat benda apa itu. Ternyata itu adalah sebuah liontin berbentuk gembok. Yunhopun mengambilnya lalu memeriksanya.

"JJ?" gumam Yunho membaca tulisan disana.

"Hyung, waeyo?" kata Du Jun heran melihat Yunho masih berada disana.

"Ani, aku hanya mengencangkan tali sepatuku. Jaa, aku akan segera kembali." tanpa membuang waktu, Yunho segera keluar dan melangkah menuju kamar kecil. Namun ia masih penasaran dengan pemilik liontin ini, "Apa mungkin ini milik pelayan tadi? Bukankah hanya dia saja yang masuk ke ruangan yang kami tempati?" gumamnya terus hingga tak menyadari arah ia melangkah.

Sekarang ia malah sampai didepan meja reservasi. Merasa kalau sudah terlanjur, akhirnya ia memutuskan menanyakan siapa orang yang mengantar minuman keruangannya tadi.

"Permisi, apa kau tahu siapa orang yang sudah mengantar pesanan ke ruang VIP tadi?" tanyanya pada seorang namja yang terlihat sangat sibuk, dari name tag yang tergantung didadanya, tertulis Jun Hyung disana.

"Nde? Ah, bukankah kau U Know Yunho? Ah, tak kusangka ternyata benar anda datang kemari. Ah, apa kau menanyakan siapa yang mengantar minuman keruanganmu? Sebentar akan saya cek."

"Ne."

"Ah, Yunho-ssi, yang mengantar minuman itu Kim Jaejoong, apa ia melakukan suatu hal buruk padamu?"

"Ah, ani. Ia tak melakukan hal buruk, anou, apa bisa kau panggilkan dia? Ada yang ingin kutanyakan."

"Ah, ne. Chakaman."

Segera pelayan itu menghilang dan tak berapa lama ia kembali bersama seseorang. Mungkin orang itu yang mengantar minuman tadi.

"Yunho-ssi, ini Kim Jaejoong yang mengantar minuman ke ruangan anda."

"Ne, gomawo."

"Baiklah, saya permisi." setelah berkata demikian, Jun Hyungpun segera menghilang kebelakang.

Kini hanya tinggal Yunho dan Jaejoong, pelayan yang tadi membawa minuman untuknya. Jaejoong masih saja menundukkan wajahnya sedari tadi. Tangannyapun saling bertaut, kelihatannya ia sangat ketakutan karna dipanggil kesini.

"Mian mengganggu pekerjaanmu, tapi aku hanya ingin bertanya, apakah kau pemilik liontin ini?" tanya Yunho sambil menyodorkan liontin itu pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong sama sekali tak mendongakkan wajahnya dan malah semakin menunduk. Namun tangannya perlahan maju ingin meraih liontin itu.

Melihat itu, Yunho segera menarik kembali tangannya sambil berkata, "Apa aku begitu menakutkan hingga kau tak berani menatapku?" tanyanya heran. Jaejoong tak menjawab, hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalau kau tak mau menatapku, aku juga tak akan mengembalikan liontin ini." ancam Yunho dan membuat Jaejoong mundur perlahan.

"Sa..saya, emm." kata Jaejoong mengguman tak jelas.

"Bagaimana? Benar ini liontinmu?"

"Ne. I..itu liontin pemberian mendiang appa." jawabnya lemah.

"Kalau begitu, cepat dongakkan wajahmu, kalau tidak aku tak akan mengembalikannya."

Kedengarannya aneh bukan? Untuk apa juga Yunho memaksa Jaejoong mendongakkan wajah? Kalian pikir Yunho gila? Yah, Yunho memang sedikit gila. Entah kenapa, ia sangat ingin melihat wajah orang dihadapannya ini. Semenjak tadi ia mengantar minuman, Yunho memang sudah penasaran. Kenapa ia selalu menundukan wajah.

Perlahan, Jaejoong mulai mendongakkan wajahnya. Sangat lamban, sangat pelan. Bahkan siput saja kalah dengan kelambatannya. Yunho menerka-nerka bagaimana wajah dari pelayan ini. Apakah, manis, cantik, ah, tunggu, cantik? Bukankah pelayan ini seorang namja, dilihat dari pakaian yang dikenakannya jelas kalau pelayan ini adalah seorang namja. Jadi bagaimana pula pikiran Yunho membayangkan kalau wajah pelayan ini cantik?

"Palliwa." geram Yunho karna sedari tadi pelayan itu tak kunjung mendongakkan wajahnya.

Mendengar geraman itu, Jaejoong terkejut dan dengan gemetaran ia mendongakkan wajahnya. "N..nde."

Deg

Deg

Deg

Jantung Yunho berdetak dan mata musangnya membulat sempurna tatkala menatap mata bulat hitam milik orang dihadapannya.

_'Omo, matanya. Kenapa ada mata sebening dan seindah ini'_

Yunho tak berhenti menatap mata bulat Jaejoong, tanpa berkedip. Seolah ia masuk dan tersedot kedalam manik hitam nan bulat milik Jaejoong itu. Waktu seakan berhenti saat keduanya saling tatap tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun.

_'Ada apa denganmu Jung Yunho, kenapa kau malah menatap dalam mata orang ini. Sadarlah'_

Cukup lama mereka hanya diam saling tatap, menikmati keindahan ciptaan Tuhan dihadapan masing-masing. Yunho tak hentinya menatap wajah Jaejoong yang nampak seperti pahatan sempurna dari Tuhan. Dengan mata doe bulat dan hidung mancung, serta jangan lupakan bibir merah cerry yang sangat menggoda iman setiap orang. Kulit seputih susu bak porselen tanpa cela, dan juga rambut hitam pekat yang bergerak bebas sebatas bahu, menambah manis penampilan namja cantik dihadapan Yunho ini.

_'Omo, apa dia itu malaikat dari langit? Kenapa wajahnya sempurna seperti itu? Jeongmal yeopo. Apa benar kalau ia seorang namja?'_

Lama mereka saling tatap, sampai akhirnya Jaejoong tersadar dan segera berdeham. "He..em, mi..mian tuan, a..apa saya bi..bisa mengambil li..liontin itu?" kata Jaejoong dengan suara gugup yang amat kentara.

Mendengar itu Yunhopun terkesiap dan mengerjabkan matanya pelan, "Ah, n..ne." kikuk Yunho sambil mengelus belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia salah tingkah karna tak sengaja menatap lama wajah namja cantik dihadapannya ini.

"Jadi benar ini milikmu?" tanya Yunho dan mendapat anggukan imut dari Jaejoong. "JJ?" lanjutnya bertanya.

"Nde?" tanya Jaejoong tak mengerti dengan ucapan Yunho.

"Dibalik liontin ini, ada inisial JJ. Apa Jj itu adalah inisial namamu?"

"Ah, ne. I..itu inisial nama saya tu..tuan."

"JJ untuk?"

"Jaejoong."

_'Nama yang indah, sesuai dengan pemiliknya. Akh, Yunho pabo, apa yang kau pikirkan!'_

"Ah, ne Jaejoong-ah, Jung Yunho imnida." Yunho memperkenalkan dirinya sambil mengulurkan tangan kehadapan Jaejoong. Jaejoong tak mengerti maksud Yunho, ia hanya diam sambil menatap Yunho dengan mata yang mengerjab lucu.

"Yak, aku mengajakmu berkenalan, apa kau tak mengerti bagaimana cara berkenalan eoh?" jawab Yunho dengan sedikit berteriak.

"Eoh? N..nde."

Jaejoongpun menjabat tangan Yunho dan segera mengucapkan namanya, "Jaejoong, Kim Jaejoong." ucapnya sambil tersenyum ramah pada Yunho.

Deg

_'Sial, kenapa jantungku berdetak saat melihat senyumnya. Aigoo, senyumnya sangat manis'_

Yunho merasa gugup saat melihat senyum Jaejoong itu, perlahan ditelannya saliva untuk mengurangi kegugupannya itu. Sementara tangannya tengah menggenggam erat tangan Jaejoong, untuk merekam bagaimana halusnya tangan Jaejoong itu.

"Mi..mian tuan," seru Jaejoong dan membuat Yunho kembali kealam nyata. Iapun melepas jabatan tangannya sambil berdeham.

"Yak, bisakah tidak memanggilku tuan? Kedengarannya aku seperti ahjussi ahjussi tua yang sering datang kemari. Panggil saja aku U Know ah, lebih baik panggil aku Yunho saja."

"Nde? Ah, n..ne, Yu..yunho-ssi." ucap Jaejoong terbata.

"Ini, liontin milikmu."

Jaejoongpun mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih liontin itu, senyumnya mengembang saat melihat liontin itu ditangan Yunho.

"Khamsahamnida Yunho-ssi." ucapnya saat liontin itu sudah berada ditangannya.

"Ne, cheonmayo."

Keduanya kini tak diam, tak tahu lagi apa yang mesti dikatakan. Jaejoong segera mengaitkan kembali liontin itu pada rantai kalungnya. Setelahnya ia menggenggam sebentar liontin itu sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Appa." gumam Jaejoong.

Samar-samar Yunho mendengar Jaejoong menggumamkan sesuatu, namun ia tak mau mengganggu namja cantik itu, ia hanya diam sambil memperhatikan apa yang namja cantik itu lakukan. Kembali, Yunho larut dalam pesona seorang Kim Jaejoong. Rasanya tak ada sesuatu yang bisa menarik kekaguman Yunho pada sosok Jaejoong itu. Ia sangat mengagumi bagaimana wajah Jaejoong yang sangat sempurna dimatanya. Mata musang Yunho tak hentinya memperhatikan setiap inci wajah Jaejoong, perlahan bibir hatinya melengkung naik membentuk sebuah senyuman di bibirnya,

_'Apa yang kulakukan? Kenapa aku selalu ingin melihat wajah namja ini? Hah, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku? Mungkinkah aku tertarik pada namja ini?'_

Jaejoong perlahan membuka matanya, kebiasaannya apabila dirinya sedang teringat mendiang appanya. Senyum terlukis di wajah cantiknya saat menggenggam liontin itu, lalu dikecupnya sekilas liontin itu sebelum kembali memasukkannya kebalik seragam kerjanya,

"Apa, itu benda yang sangat berharga bagimu?" tanya Yunho saat Jaejoong sudah selesai dengan ritualnya.

"Ah, nde. Ini adalah hadiah terakhir dari mendiang appa."

Hening

Drrtt drrtt

"Yeoboseyo,"

"..."

"Ah ne, sebentar lagi aku akan kembali."

"..."

"Ne."

Flip

Yunho memasukkan kembali ponselnya setelah mendapat telpon dari Yoochun. "Jaejoong-ssi, sekarang kau bisa melanjutkan kembali pekerjaanmu. Mian mengganggu."

"Ne, gwencana Yunho-ssi. Khamsahamnida sudah mengembalikan liontin ini."

"Cheonmayo." senyum Yunho dan bersiap kembali menuju tempat teman-temannya berada. Namun, baru beberapa langkah, kembali ia terhenti dan segera berbalik. "Ah, Jaejoong-ssi," teriak Yunho.

"Nde?" sahut Jaejoong yang masih berdiri ditempatnya tadi.

"Selamat bekerja."

Blushhh

"Eh? N..ne Yu..yunho-ssi." gugup Jaejoong dan seketika wajahnya memerah. Seringai tercetak diwajah Yunho melihat reaksi Jaejoong itu. Setelahnya ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, sambil bersenandung ringan ia berjalan santai menuju tempat teman-temannya yang lain berada.

Flash back end

"Yunho-ssi, Yunho-ssi."

Yunho tersentak kaget saat sebuah suara-yang cukup merusak gendang telinga-menyapa gendang telinganya dan menariknya kembali kedunia nyata. Bisa dilihatnya kini seorang namja imut tengah mengibaskan tangan didepan wajahnya. Pipi namja itu mengembung lucu saat Yunho tak bereaksi sama sekali.

"Yak Yunho-ssi, sampai kapan mau melamun terus? Kakiku sudah pegal berdiri semenjak tadi." katanya kesal sambil menekuk wajahnya. Melihat itu Yunhopun segera tersenyum dan segera meminta maaf.

"Ah, ne mianhae. Jadi, kau mau aku tanda tangan dimana?" tanya Yunho dan mulai memperhatikan namja imut dihadapannya ini.

"Ani, kau tak perlu memberiku tanda tangan Yunho-ssi, cukup kau berikan ini kepada pemain gitar kerenmu itu. Ah, sebenarnya aku sangat ingin memberikan hadiah ini langsung padanya, tapi sepertinya ia tak ikut dalam fansmeeting ini." gumam namja imut itu sambil menyodorkan sebuah kotak besar berbalut kertas motif bebek(?).

"Ah, jadi kau ingin bertemu Yoochun?" tanya Yunho dan mendapat anggukan antusias dari namja imut itu. "Baiklah, aku akan berikan ini padanya. Namamu?"

"Junsu, Kim Junsu. Sampaikan salamku juga padanya." kata namja imut itu a.k.a Junsu pada Yunho.

"Tentu saja."

"Ah ya, dan satu lagi. Kapan-kapan kalian datanglah ke Cojjee cafe. Itu adalah tempat ku bekerja, aku akan memberikan pelayanan terbaik bagi kalian." lanjut Junsu dengan suara cempreng yang sangat keras. Sangat antusias.

"Ne, kapan-kapan aku akan kesana Junsu-ssi."

"Baiklah. Annyeong Yunho-ssi." Junsu segera berbalik dan berjalan keluar meninggalkan tempat fansmeeting. Sementara Yunho hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan ajaib dari Junsu.

"Namja imut, tapi suaranya sungguh merusak." gumamnya sambil tersenyum, kembali ia melanjutkan aktifitasnya.

~ .B~

Setelah acara fansmeeting berakhir, Yunho segera menemui teman-temannya dibelakang panggung. Ia sudah tak sabar bercerita tentang pertemuamnya dengan malaikat cantiknya itu. Saking teeburu-burunya, sampai-sampai ia tak sengaja menabrak seseorang.

"Akkhhh."

"Ah, mianhae, aku tak sengaja. Mian." kata Yunho sambil membungkuk meminta maaf.

"Yunho oppa?"

Bukannya mengomel karna ditabrak, kini justru orang yang ditabrak Yunho itu memekik girang, entah apa alasannya. Dan detik berikutnya, Yunhopun sadar siapa orang yang sudah ditabraknya itu.

"Jessica-ssi?" kaget Yunho.

_'Ck, kenapa aku mesti bertemu dengan yeoja gila ini'_

"Mian, aku tak melihatmu tadi." kata Yunho sambil memasang wajah dingin. Walaupun merasa bersalah telah menabrak yeoja ini, namun rasa bersalahnya seketika menguar saat tahu kalau Jessicalah orang yang ia tabrak.

"Gwencana oppa, kau boleh menabrakku lagi jika kau mau. Aku siap melakukannya oppa." manja Jessica sambil memasang senyum yang lebar dan bergelayut manja dilengan Yunho. Melihatnya saja sudah membuat Yunho mual. Bukannya bertambah simpatik.

"Aku buru-buru Jessica-ssi, anyyeong." Yunho menepis tangan Jessica dan secepat kilat melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Jessica, ia tak tahu hal apa lagi yang bisa diperbuat Jessica kalau ia berada lama-lama dengannya.

"Dasar pengganggu." makinya disepanjang perjalanan.

Tak berapa lama, Yunhopun tiba ditempat teman-temannya berada. Iapun masuk dan segera menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas sofa.

Brughh

"Yak, hyung. Kau mengagetkanku." teriak Du Jun yang kaget karna tiba-tiba Yunho tidur disebelahnya.

"Aku lelah Du Jun-ah, tadi aku berpapasan dengan nenek lampir itu." dengus Yunho sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Nugu ya? Ah, biar ku tebak, pasti Jessica-ssi ne?" jawab Du Jun tepat sasaran.

"Mungkin kau berjodoh dengannya Yunho-ah, sudahlah terima saja dia. Sudah lama pula kau sendirian, ania?" tambah Siwon yang muncul dari balik tirai.

"Ne Siwon benar Yunho-ah, jangan-jangan kau memang berjodoh dengannya." jawab Leeteuk sambil tertawa cekikikan.

"Ah, lebih baik aku kehilangan seluruh pamorku daripada harus berdampingan dengan yeoja gila macam dia. Hah, sungguh menyebalkan."

"Haha, yo hyung, bagaimana acara fansmeetingnya? Berjalan lancar?" tanya Yoochun menyelamatkan Yunho dari pembicaraan tak penting itu.

"Ne, sangat lancar." jawab Yunho antusias dan segera ia mendudukkan dirinya menghadap Yoochun. "Dan kalian tahu, ada satu hal yang terjadi." kata Yunho sambil memelankan suaranya, membuat teman-temannya mengerutkan kening penasaran.

"Mwoya?" tanya Du Jun.

"Kau bertemu yeoja sexy?" timpal Yoochun dan mendapat jitakan gratis dari Leeteuk.

"Paboya!" geram Leeteuk.

"Aiss, tenanglah, biarkan Yunho hyung bicara." lerai Du Jun pada dua hyungnya.

"Kalian tahu? Aku, bertemu dengan Joongieku."

Deg

Deg

Deg

Sontak keempat namja dihadapan Yunho menatap horor pada dirinya. Jantung mereka berdetak kencang setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan Yunho itu. Mata mereka membelalak kaget tak percaya

Bagaimanapun mereka jelas mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada Jaejoong-kekasih Yunho itu. Bahkan mereka juga sangat terpukul akibat kehilangan sosok Jaejoong itu. Karna semenjak Yunho mulai menunjukkan ketertarikannya pada Jaejoong, orang pertama yang diberitahunya adalah Yoochun. Dan tak berapa lama, Siwon, Leeteuk dan Du Junpun tahu, kalau Yunho tengah jatuh cinta pada Jaejoong. Jangan kira Yoochun membeberkan rahasia itu pada yang lainnya, salahkan saja sikap Yunho yang begitu kentara karna setiap hari selalu saja datang berkunjung ke Mirotic cafe. Dan lagi, Yunho selalu terbuka mengenai hubungannya dengan Jaejoong. Tak pernah sekalipun ia menutupi apa yang ia alami dengan Jaejoong. Mungkin, karna Yunho sudah menganggap mereka adalah bagian dari keluarganya, maka iapun tak sungkan jika harus bercerita tentang perasaannya pada Jaejoong.

Flash back

Yunho tengah mengendarai Audy hitam miliknya setelah selesai acara pemotretan untuk salah satu majalah terkemuka di Seoul. Sekarang, ia hendak berkunjung ke Mirotic cafe tempat Jaejoong bekerja. Entah kenapa, semenjak mengenal ani, melihat Jaejoong pertama kali itu, dirinya seperti kecanduan ingin melihat wajah cantik namja itu.

Drrrt drrt

"Yeoboseyo."

_"Yo Yunho-ah, eodiya?"_

"Siwon-ah, aku sedang diperjalanan menuju Mirotic cafe. Waeyo?"

_"Mwo? Mirotic cafe lagi? Ya Yunho-ah, apa kau tak bosan setiap hari pergi kesana eoh? Atau kau sengaja ingin bertemu seseorang disana?"_

"Haha, apa yang kau biarakan Siwon-ah, sudah aku masih menyetir. Kalau mau menyusul, menyusullah. Aku tunggu."

Tuut tuut tuut

Selang beberapa menit.

Drrt drrt

"Aiss, mengganggu. Yeoboseyo."

_"Hyung, eodiya? Aku mencarimu kemana-mana tapi tak ketemu. Ada yang ingin ku diskusikan."_

"Ah Du Jun-ah, aku sedang diperjalanan menuju Mirotic cafe."

_"Mwo? Kesana lagi? Aigoo hyung, dalam seminggu ini kau bahkan sudah 5kali kesana. Apa yang kau cari sebenarnya kesana?"_

"Ani, aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu. Kalau kau mau datang, datanglah. Jaa."

Tuut tuut tuut

Sepuluh menit diperjalanan, Yunhopun sampai di Mirotic cafe. Tanpa pikir panjang ia turun dari mobil dan melangkahkan kaki masuk. Sesampainya didalam ia segera duduk disalah satu kursi.

"Yunho-ssi. Kau datang lagi. Sendirian?" tanya Jun Hyung saat dilihatnya Yunho duduk dihadapannya.

"Ne, aku sendirian Jung Hyung-ssi."

"Ah, panggil aku Jun Hyung saja, apa kau mau memesan sesuatu?"

"Ne, seperti biasa." jawab Yunho dan Jun Hyungpun mulai membuatkan minuman pesanan Yunho. "Jaejoong, eodiya?" lanjut Yunho sambil melihat kesekelilingnya. Jun Hyung hanya tersenyum sambil tangannya tak berhenti mencampurkan bahan-bahan minuman pesanan Yunho.

"Dia ada dibelakang, apa kau mau aku memanggilkannya?" tanya Jun Hyung. Jun Hyung memang sedikit curiga pada Yunho, mengapa setiap ia datang, hanya Jaejoong saja yang ditanyakannya. Namun ia segera menyadari kalau Yunho tertarik pada Jaejoong, jadi iapun tak ambil pusing dan malah mendukung Yunho.

"Ne, gomawoyo." ucap Yunho ramah dan setelahnya Jun Hyung bergegas kebelakang memanggil Jaejoong. Tak berapa lama, ia kembali dan Jaejoong mengikutinya dibelakang.

"Jaejoong-ah, tolong temani Yunho-ssi nde. Aku akan kebelakang. Dan ini minumanmu."

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk dan menatap punggung Jun Hyung yang sudah menghilang dibalik pintu. Lama mereka hanya diam, sampai akhirnya Yunho membuka suara.

"Jaejoong-ssi, apa kabar?"

_'Aiss, Yunho pabo. Untuk apa kau bertanya hal tak perlu begitu'_

"Nde? Ah, aku baik-baik saja Yunho-ssi." jawab Jaejoong ramah sambil tersenyum. Sekarang ia sudah tak terbata lagi saat berbicara dengan Yunho, ia sudah tak merasa gugup.

Awal ia bertemu Yunho ia merasa sangat gugup, bukan karna ia takut atau semacamnya hanya ia merasa tegang karna harus bertatapan muka dengan idolanya. Yah, seperti orang kebanyakan, Jaejoong adalah salah satu fans Yunho. Ia sangat menyukai lagu-lagu Yunho yang menurutnya easy listening dan bergairah. Terang saja ia menjadi gugup saat harus melayani idolanya. Alhasil, ia tak berani menatap wajah Yunho dulu.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu Yunho-ssi?" tanya Jaejoong karna dilihatnya Yunho hanya diam sambil memandang wajahnya.

Lama Yunho hanya terdiam sampai akhirnya ia menggumam, "Neomo yeopo."

Blushhhh

Walaupun hanya gumaman, namun Jaejoong masih bisa mendengarnya. Terbukti sekarang wajahnya sudah memerah mirip tomat. Matanya mengerjab lucu saat Yunho menyunggingkan senyum manis padanya. Tak dipungkiri hatinya berdesir hangat saat mendengar pujian Yunho itu. Padahal biasanya ia akan marah apabila ada orang yang menyebutnya cantik. Well, sepertinya itu tak berlaku bagi Jung Yunho.

"N..nde? A..anda mengatakan se..sesuatu Yunho-ssi?" gugup Jaejoong. Yunho tersentak dan segera bersikap normal kembali.

_'Aiss, Yunho pabo. Kenapa sampai ketahuan begitu'_

"A..ani. Aku tak mengatakan apapun. Haha," jawab Yunho kaku sambil tertawa garing. Iapun segera menegak minuman yang tadi dipesannya.

_'Sial, kenapa aku selalu melakukan hal aneh kalau berhadapan dengannya. Apa benar aku sudah jatuh hati pada namja dihadapanku ini? Ah, entahlah, yang terpenting sekarang aku harus menikmati perasaan ini'_

Untuk mengurangi rasa gugup keduanya, merekapun mulai mengobrol. Walaupun masih jelas terlihat kecanggungan dikeduanya. Tak berlangsung lama, karna ponsel Yunho kembali bergetar.

"Yeoboseyo."

_"Yunho-ah, eodiya?"_

"Aku sedang di Mirotic cafe hyung, waeyo?"

_"Mirotic cafe? Chakaman,"_

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"YUNHO!"

Yunho terlonjak kaget karna tepukan keras dibahunya, segera ia menoleh dan mendapati seringai dari Leeteuk, "Eh? Leeteuk hyung?" gugupnya.

"Mwoya? Lagi-lagi kau datang kemari, apa yang membuatmu selalu datang kemari eoh?" tanya Leeteuk dengan seringai yang menakutkan. Segera ia berpaling pada Jaejoong yang terpaku ditempatnya. "Eoh, kau pegawai ditempat ini?" tanyanya dan hanya mendapat anggukan kecil dari Jaejoong.

"Ya ya hyung. Hyung sendiri sedang apa disini?"

"Diam! Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku babo! Untuk apa kau tiap hari kemari? Apa gara-gara orang ini eoh?" tanya Leeteuk yang sudah memasang seringai diwajah cantiknya(?) sambil menunjuk kearah Jaejoong.

"N..nde? K..kau bicara a..apa hyung, haha," jawab Yunho mencoba mengurangi kegugupannya.

"Ah, siapa namamu agasshi?" tanya Leeteuk pada Jaejoong. Mwo? Agasshi? Bukankah Jaejoong itu namja? Ah, jangan salahkan wajah cantik Jaejoong sehingga Leeteuk memanggilnya agasshi dan salahkan saja mata Leeteuk yang tak melihat jelas seragam yang digunakan Jaejoong.

"Nde? Agasshi? Mian tuan, saya ini namja. Tidak bisakah tuan melihat seragam yang saya pakai?" jawab Jaejoong ketus karna dipanggil agasshi oleh Leeteuk.

"Mwoya? Nam..namja?" pekik Leeteuk tertahan. Matanya membulat baru menyadari sesuatu.

"Ne. Annyeong, Kim Jaejoong imnida." sapa Jaejoong ramah dan membuat Leeteuk semakin bengong.

"Ya, hyung, hyung, gwencana?" tanya Yunho sambil menyenggol lengan Leeteuk, pasalnya sekarang Leeteuk tengah diam mematung.

"Yeopo." gumam Leeteuk tak jelas. Melihat itu, Yunho jadi gemas dan segera menarik Leeteuk dan mengajaknya pulang.

"Ah, mian Jaejoong-ssi, nampaknya ada yang salah dengan otak hyungku ini. Kalau begitu, aku akan mengantarkannya pulang terlebih dahulu, nanti aku akan kemari lagi. Oya, dan ini untuk biayanya." Yunho meletakkan salah satu kartu kredit miliknya dan segera menyeret Leeteuk yang masih tak bengong itu menuju parkiran.

Dan semenjak itulah, Leeteuk tahu kalau Yunho memang memiliki perasaan lain pada namja cantik yang ditemuinya saat itu a.k.a Kim Jaejoong.

Flash back end

"Yak, a..apa maksudmu hyung? Kau bertemu de..dengan si..siapa? Jae..joong hyung?" gugup Yoochun. Matanya membulat sempurna saat mendengar ucapan Yunho itu.

"Ne, aku bertemu dengannya." jawab Yunho santai sambil menyunggingkan senyum bahagia.

"Tapi Jaejoong hyung su-"

"Kau sakit Yun?" sela Leeteuk memotong ucapan Du Jun.

"Nde? Ani, aku tak sakit. Wae?"

"Yoochun-ah, coba kau periksa Yunho, jangan-jangan ia salah makan atau kepalanya terbentur tembok saat fansmeeting tadi." perintah Leeteuk yang segera dilaksanakan oleh Yoochun.

Yoochun segera menghampiri Yunho yang duduk mengahadapnya, segera ditempelkannya punggung tangannya kejidat Yunho untuk mengecek suhu badannya. "Omo, badanmu panas hyung, pantas saja kau berhalusinasi." jawabnya panik.

"Mwoya! Apa yang kau katakan! Aku tak sakit pabo!" geram Yunho tak terima dirinya dikatakan sakit.

"Yaa hyung, bagaimana ini? Sepertinya Yunho hyung benar-benar sakit." tambah Du Jun sambil ikut memegangi badan Yunho.

"Palli. Bawa dia kerumah sakit, aku takut halusinasinya akan semakin parah jika tetap tinggal disini. Kajja semua." Leeteuk segera menyuruh dongsaengnya untuk membawa Yunho ke rumah sakit, dikiranya Yunho mengalami halusinasi berlebihan karna kerinduannya pada sosok Jaejoong.

"Yak yak, lepaskan aku. Aku tak sakit! Aku benar-benar melihat Joongie. Aku tak bohong. Yak, turunkan aku!"

Yunho terus meronta dipegangan Siwon dan Yoochun, walaupun tenaga Yunho kuat, namun jika sudah dipegang oleh dua orang yang kekuatannya tak kalah dari dirinya, Yunhopun tak bisa berbuat apa,

Yoochun, Leeteuk, Siwon dan Du Jun hanya menatap miris pada Yunho. Mereka sangat menyayangi Yunho, jadi wajar saja kalau mereka sangat peduli pada Yunho. Apalagi melihat Yunho yang lagi-lagi membicarakan Jaejoong, membuat mereka takut. Takut kalau Yunho menjadi depresi sehingga berhalusinasi berlebihan. Maka dari itu mereka sangat protect terhadap Yunho.

"Hyung, sadarlah, Jaejoong hyung sudah tenang disana."

TBC

Annyeong yeorobeun ^^

Akhirnya bisa update juga.. Adakah yang menunggu FF garing ini?

Arigatou bagi yang udah nyempetin follow, fav, n review di FF gaje ini..

And big thanks juga buat yang uda nyempetin berkunjung(?) ke FF ini walaupun tak meninggalkan jejak..

Karna yang view nyampe 400, tapi yang meninggalkan jejak hanya sedikit. Curcol?

Haha,, #abaikan

Tapi satu bentuk perhatian kalian membuat saya jadi semamgat ^^

Oya, yunjae shipper minggu ini pasti lagi bahagia ne, soalnya denger-denger humnya jaema deketan sama apartementnya yunpa.. ^^

Kemaren juga liat di twitter dan line katanya jaema lagi ada di Busan, dan rumor beredar kalo appa bear a.k.a Yunho juga lagi disana..

Eoh? Lagi honeymoonkah? #naikturuninalis

Tapi memangnya yunpa udah pulang dari jepang ya? #perludipertanyakan

Dan lagi kata jaema 'see you in my dream' mengingatkan saya akan kata-kata yunpa kepada jaema di dangerous love, 'lets meet in our dream'

Kyaaa,, so sweet ^^

Kata penutup chap ini, monggo di klik kotak review di bawah, supaya saya bisa semangat ngelanjutin FF ini..

Satu kata dari readers sangat berpengaruh dengan mood saya ngetik chap-chap berikutnya..

Khamsahamnida ^^


	3. Chapter 2

Jaejoong WannaB

_End of previous_

_"Palli. Bawa dia kerumah sakit, aku takut halusinasinya akan semakin parah jika tetap tinggal disini. Kajja semua." Leeteuk segera menyuruh dongsaengnya untuk membawa Yunho ke rumah sakit, dikiranya Yunho mengalami halusinasi berlebihan karna kerinduannya pada sosok Jaejoong._

_"Yak yak, lepaskan aku. Aku tak sakit! Aku benar-benar melihat Joongie. Aku tak bohong. Yak, turunkan aku!"_

_Yunho terus meronta dipegangan Siwon dan Yoochun, walaupun tenaga Yunho kuat, namun jika sudah dipegang oleh dua orang yang kekuatannya tak kalah dari dirinya, Yunhopun tak bisa berbuat apa,_

_Yoochun, Leeteuk, Siwon dan Du Jun hanya menatap miris pada Yunho. Mereka sangat menyayangi Yunho, jadi wajar saja kalau mereka sangat peduli pada Yunho. Apalagi melihat Yunho yang lagi-lagi membicarakan Jaejoong, membuat mereka takut. Takut kalau Yunho menjadi depresi sehingga berhalusinasi berlebihan. Maka dari itu mereka sangat protect terhadap Yunho._

_"Hyung, sadarlah, Jaejoong hyung sudah tenang disana."_

_._

_._

Chap 2

.

.

Seorang namja yang terlihat sangat cantik tengah sibuk meracik minuman untuk tamu dihadapannya. Rambut almondnya bergerak indah tatkala dirinya nolehkan kepala ketika sebuah suara memanggilnya. Kembali kini ia sibuk berkutat dengan gelas-gelas dan botol beer didepannya, menuangkannya lalu mengocoknya kembali.

"Silahkan minumannya tuan." ucapnya sambil menaruh minuman hasil racikannya tadi, kehadapan namja yang diduduk didepannya.

"Gomawoyo." ucap namja itu sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"Cheonmayo."

Namja cantik itu kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaannya, meracik minuman dan sesekali terdengar tawa darinya. Tersenyum ramah pada orang yang datang dan menanyakan pesanan mereka.

"Pesanan untuk ruangan no 221, cepat bawakan Youngwoong-ah."

"Ne." sahut namja cantik itu.

Ya, namja cantik itu adalah Youngwoong, Kim Youngwoong, namja yang sudah beberapa bulan ini bekerja sebagai bartender di Cojjee cafe. Dengan kemampuannya meracik berbagai minuman, dengan mudah ia bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan disana.

Walaupun bukan dari keluarga yang kekurangan, namun Youngwoong sangat menyukai pekerjaannya. Bahkan sang halmoni sempat marah saat ia memutuskan untuk bekerja sampingan sebagai bartender. Selain karna halmoninya sangat menyayangi dirinya, juga karna sebenarnya Youngwoong tak perlu bekerja untuk bisa mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. Sebagai cucu kesayangan halmoninya, Youngwoong sangat dimanjakan. Apapun yang diinginkan oleh Youngwoong, sebisa mungkin akan halmoninya kabulkan.

"Youngwoong hyung, ini sudah jam makan siang. Kajja kita makan siang bersama, apa kau membawa bekal lagi Youngwoong hyung?" tanya seorang namja dengan suara yang nyaring.

"Ne Junsu-ah, aku membawa bekal. Kajja kita makan bersama."

"Kajja."

Junsu, lebih tepatnya Kim Junsu. Namja imut dengan suara nyaring yang khas. Ia adalah sahabat Youngwoong di Cojjee cafe. Saat awal Youngwoong mulai bekerja, dengan dirinyalah Youngwoong paling dekat. Namja yang sangat ceria dan penuh kejutan. Setidaknya itu menurut Youngwoong.

Selain dengan Junsu, Youngwoong juga dekat dengan beberapa pegawai Cojjee cafe lainnya. Semenjak ia bergabung di Cojjee cafe, ia langsung mendapatkan banyak teman, karna selain wajah yang tampan sekaligus cantik diwaktu yang bersamaan, Youngwoong juga sosok yang ceria dan humoris. Sangat rendah hati walaupun kadang juga suka seenaknya dan sedikit arogan.

"Hyung, kau bawa bekal apa hari ini? Nampaknya enak, apa aku boleh mencicipinya?" tanya Junsu saat mereka sudah tiba di tempat khusus untuk para pegawai.

"Ne Junsu-ah, ini, aku membuat kimbab dan bulgogi. Kau mau?"

"Waa, kelihatannya enak." Junsupun dengan sigap mengambil satu roll kimbab dan segera memasukkannya kedalam mulut, seketika wajahnya tersenyum cerah saat rasa kimbab yang begitu enak menyapa lidahnya.

"Kyaa, mashita!" pekiknya girang. "Apa kau yang membuatnya sendiri hyung?" lanjut Junsu dan mulai memakan bekalnya.

"Ne, aku memasaknya sendiri. Aku memang sangat senang memasak Junsu-ah.."

"Jinja hyung? Waa, kau berbakat menjadi chef hyung. Makananmu sangat mashita!" ucap Junsu sambil mengacungkan sendoknya keatas. Melihat itu Youngwoong hanya tertawa pelan.

"Gomawo." ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Namun sedetik kemudian ia merasa perasaan aneh, sepertinya ia sering sekali melihat ekspresi senang dari orang yang memakan masakannya. Namun ia tak tahu siapa.

"Hyung, bagaimana acara fansmeeting kemarin? Apa kau senang bisa bertemu dengan idolamu itu?" tanya Junsu lagi-sambil menyuap sendok yang penuh nasi ke mulutnya-membuat Youngwoong mengalihkan pikirannya.

"Sangat menyenangkan. Apalagi aku sempat bersalaman dengannya." jawab Youngwoong dengan senyum mengembang diwajahnya. Teringat lagi pertemuannya dengan U Know Yunho idolanya.

"Jinja hyung? Wah, kau beruntung sekali." kata Junsu sambil melihat Youngwoong. Senyum mengembang diwajah cubbynya.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana? Apa kau bertemu dengan pemain gitar kerenmu itu?" kini Youngwoong bertanya pada Junsu, karna memang kemarin ia datang ke acara itu bersama Junsu. Ia bisa pergi ke acara itupun berkat ajakan Junsu.

"Aku tak bertemu dengannya hyung, tapi aku sudah menitipkan hadiah yang sudah kusiapkan itu pada Yunho. Mudah-mudahan saja ia tak lupa menyampaikannya." jawab Junsu sambil tersenyum menerawang. "Ah ya, kemarin juga aku menyuruh Yunho untuk datang kesini, ah, andai saja ia menyanggupi permintaanku dan mengajak semua temannya kesini. Aku akan memberikan pelayanan terbaik untuk mereka. Geurae hyung?"

"Ne tentu saja." jawab Youngwoong dan kembali mereka melanjutkan makan siang mereka.

"Junsu-ah, kemarin Yunho sempat bertanya hal aneh padaku." cerita Youngwoong saat mereka sudah hampir selesai menghabiskan makan siang mereka.

"Mwoya? Apa yang dikatakannya?" tanya Junsu penasaran. Diletakkannya kotak makan siang yang dibawanya lalu menatap Youngwoong.

"Dia menanyaiku pertanyaan yang sedikit lucu, bahkan sangat aneh menurutku." jawab Youngwoong sambil tertawa renyah dan mendapat tatapan heran dari Junsu.

"Mwo? Apa katanya hyung?" desak Junsu.

"Dia bertanya apa benar aku ini Kim Youngwoong. Hah, pertanyaan macam apa itu?" sungut Youngwoong sambil tersenyum. Ia ingat bagaimana Yunho menanyakan pertanyaan aneh itu.

"Mwoya! Kenapa Yunho bisa berfikir begitu ya?"

"Mollayo. Aku rasa ia sedikit gila." jawab Youngwoong sambil memasukkan kotak bekalnya kedalam tas.

"Walaupun gila, tapi kau masih mengidolakannya juga ne hyung?" tanya Junsu yang langsung membuat Youngwoong terdiam.

"Tentu, aku begitu mengaguminya." pandangan Youngwoong sedikit meredup. Entah kenapa rasanya ia bukan hanya sekedar mengagumi sosok U Know Yunho sebagai idola, rasanya ada rasa yang lebih dari itu semua. Entahlah.

"Akupun begitu, aku sangat mengagumi Yoochun, Park Yoochun. Andai saja aku bisa bertemu dengannya, pasti aku akan sangat senang. Karna selama ini aku sama sekali tak pernah bisa mengobrol langsung dengannya. Huh, gara-gara fans yeojanya yang gila, sehingga aku tak pernah punya kesempatan untuk bertatap muka dengannya. Bayangkan saja hyung, tiap aku ingin bertemu dengannya, selalu saja ada fans yeojanya yang entah datang darimana lalu mengerubunginya."

Mendengar gerutuan Junsu, Youngwoongpun tersenyum. Sahabatnya itu memang selalu bisa membuat dirinya kembali ceria jika sedang murung. "Haha, sabarlah Junsu-ah, lain kali pasti kau akan bisa bertemu dan mengobrol dengannya. Hwaiting!" teriak Youngwoong sambil mengepalkan tangannya ke udara.

"Ne, hwaiting!" jawab Junsu sambil tersenyum dan ikut berteriak nyaring.

"Sepertinya jam makan siang sudah hampir habis, kajja kita kembali."

"Kajja hyung!"

.

.

~ .B~

.

.

Suara dentuman musik yang menggema, segera terdengar saat Yunho memasuki dormnya sore hari ini. Sepulangnya ia dari acara pemotretan untuk album barunya, segera ia melepaskan penatnya dan bergabung bersama sahabat-sahabatnya di dalam dorm. Sebenarnya ini bukan dorm, melainkan sebuah apartement yang mereka sewa untuk dijadikan tempat hunian bersama. Walaupun dihuni bersama, namun apartement itu hanyalah rumah kedua bagi mereka, karna sebenarnya masing-masing dari mereka sudah mempunyai apartement masing-masing.

"Yo hyung, kau sudah pulang?" tanya Yoochun saat dilihatnya Yunho memasuki ruang musik tempat dirinya dan teman-temannya berada.

"Ne, aku baru pulang."

Brugghh

"Ah, lelahnya." Yunho tanpa aba-aba, menghempaskan tubuhnya pada sofa yang tersedia disana. Menghempaskan tubuhnya tepat disebelah Du Jun-yang tengah asik memainkan tabletnya-dan membuat namja itu berteriak saking kagetnya.

"Yakk, hyung! Kau mengagetkanku!" teriak Du Jun, namun yang dimarahi kelihatan tenang dan malah mulai memejamkan matanya.

"Berisik. Aku sangat lelah." jawab Yunho masih dengan mata terpejam.

"Kalau kau lelah, harusnya kau istirahat di kamar, bukan disini hyung!" protes Du Jun.

"Diamlah, aku hanya ingin tidur sebentar." balas Yunho dengan mata yang mulai terpejam rapat. Dan nampaknya sebentar lagi ia akan berlabuh didunia mimpi.

"Sudahlah Du Jun-ah, sepertinya Yunho memang sangat lelah." Leeteukpun angkat bicara karna tak tahan dengan perdebatan tak penting kedua dongsaengnya. "Lihatlah, bahkan ia sudah tertidur sekarang." imbuh Leeteuk saat didengarnya dengkuran halus dari Yunho.

"Ne ne, arraseo." Du Jun pun mengalah dan kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang tertunda.

Dua jam berlalu, cukup lama Yunho tertidur, mungkin efek seharian ia bekerja untuk pemotretan album barunya. Belum lagi jadwal yang padat akhir-akhir ini, membuat dirinya tak banyak mendapatkan waktu untuk beristirahat.

Haripun menjelang petang, Yoochun dan yang lainnya sudah bersiap untuk pulang. Setelah menyelesaikan satu aransement musik untuk pembuatan album Yunho. Yunho sedikit terusik dengan pukulan kecil dibahunya. Ternyata Yoochun yang tengah menepuknya, karna ingin membangunkan hyungnya itu. Yunhopun mengerang pelan sambil perlahan membuka matanya.

"Hyung, ireona."

"Eung,"

"Ireona. Hyung." Yoochun semakin keras menepuk bahu Yunho, ia ingin membangunkan hyungnya itu karna mereka semua akan pergi. Hari beranjak petang, dan mereka ingin membeli makan untuk makan malam.

"Hyung, ireona. Kami akan membeli makan, kajja kita makan malam bersama."

"Eung," Yunho masih saja terlelap tanpa berniat membuka matanya.

"Aiss, kalau begini lebih baik aku panggilkan Leeteuk hyung saja untuk membangunkan beruang hibernasi ini." gerutu Yoochun sambil berjalan mencari Leeteuk.

"Leeteuk hyung, beruang itu sama sekali tak bisa dibangunkan. Aku sudah lelah membangunkannya, lebih baik kau saja yang membangunkannya hyung."

"Ahh, merepotkan saja." Leeteuk yang tengah bersiap pulangpun mau tak mau melangkahkan kakinya masuk keruang musik tempat Yunho tertidur, dan dengan sekali tarikan nafas, Leeteuk berteriak kencang ditelinga Yunho untuk membangunkan beruang hibernasi itu.

"JUNG YUNHO, IREONAAAA! KAU TAHU AKU SUDAH KELAPARAN MENUNGGUMU BANGUN! PALLIWA!"

Gubrakk

Dug

Brakk

"Akhhh."

Bunyi apakah itu? Ah, ternyata itu adalah suara tubuh Yunho yang terjatuh dari sofa tempatnya tertidur. Saking kagetnya mendengar teriakan keras Leeteuk, ia sampai kehilangan keseimbangan saat terlonjak kaget, menyebabkan butt seksinya mendarat mulus di lantai dan tubuh atletisnya mencium lantai itu. Ditambah lagi kepalanya yang terantuk pinggiran sofa yang tak bisa dikatakan lembut itu.

"Hyung, kau mau membunuhku eoh!" geram Yunho sambil mengusap buttnya yang berdenyut sakit. Mata musangnya menatap tajam Leeteuk.

"CEPAT BANGUN BERUANG PABO! AKU DAN YANG LAIN SUDAH KELAPARAN!"

"Akkhhh, aku bisa tuli mendengar teriakanmu hyung! Ne ne, aku bangun!" Yunho mendengus sebal pada Leeteuk. Ditatapnya Leeteuk dengan mata musangnya yang memicing tajam. Walaupun sedang mengeluarkan aura membunuh, tapi itu sama sekali tak mempan menakuti Leeteuk.

"Apa kau lihat-lihat? Bosan hidup!" hardik Leeteuk. Dan lihat? Yunho seketika melengoskan wajahnya dari hadapan Leeteuk. Malas meladeni amukan Leeteuk.

"Menyebalkan!" gerutunya sepanjang perjalanan.

.

.

.

.

Setelah pertarungan panas antara Leeteuk dan Yunho tadi, akhirnya kini mereka bisa pergi juga dengan suasana yang lebih mencair. Tak ada lagi aura membunuh yang keluar dari tubuh Yunho saat matanya menatap Leeteuk. Leeteuk sendiri tak ambil pusing dengan tatapan Yunho itu, karna ia tahu tak akan lama lagi Yunho akan kembali seperti semula.

"Kita akan makan dimana?" tanya Siwon memecah keheningan yang melanda mobil CRV putih milik Leeteuk itu. Kini Siwon yang ditugasi untuk menyetir mobil.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan di Midnight resto? Kudengar resto itu baru membuka cabangnya disini, resto itu cukup terkenal di daerah Busan. Eotteokhae?" tanya Yoochun yang mengemukakan idenya.

"Aku setuju, bagaimana dengan hyungdeul?" tanya Du Jun sambil menatap hyungnya satu persatu.

"Aku ikut saja, yang terpenting kita makan. Aku sudah sangat lapar." jawab Leeteuk sarkatis tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela.

"Aku juga setuju. Bagaimana denganmu Yunho-ah?" tanya Siwon yang tak mendengar suara Yunho sama sekali.

"Terserah." jawab Yunho singkat padat dan jelas.

"Baiklah, Chun-ah, tunjukkan jalannya ne."

"Ok hyung."

Dan merekapun melanjutkan perjalanan dalam diam, hanya sesekali terdengar suara Yoochun yang memberikan intruksi pada Siwon jalan mana yang harus mereka lalui.

.

.

.

.

Sementara ditempat lain.

Seorang namja dengan balutan jas hitam semi formal, tengah melangkah pasti memasuki Cojjee cafe. Kacamata hitam bertengger manis membingkai wajahnya yang tegasnya. Tak ada senyum sama sekali menghiasi wajahnya, yang ada hanya raut ketegasan disana. Sambil menyeret koper hitam dibelakangnya, namja itu berjalan tegak menuju satu tempat.

Dengan langkah pasti, ditelusurinya meja demi meja yang ada di Cojjee cafe, meneliti satu persatu setiap pegawai yang bekerja disana. Sampai pandangan matanya tertuju pada salah satu pegawai. Ditatapnya lama pegawai itu sambil mulai melangkahkan kaki kearahnya.

"Kim Youngwoong?" ucapnya sedikit keras.

.

.

.

.

Yunho cs kini sudah tiba di Midnight resto, merekapun turun dan segera menghambur kedalam. Keadaan didalam lumayan ramai, terlihat beberapa orang yang tengah menyantap makan malam mereka. Walaupun restoran ini adalah salah satu restoran mahal dan elit yang ada di Korea, namun harga yang ditawarkan di resto ini tidaklah terlalu tinggi. Sehingga orang-orang dengan ekonomi sedangpun bisa menikmati sajian yang ada diresto ini.

"Midnight resto? Aku baru menyadari kalau nama restoran ini sedikit ambigu." kata Siwon sesaat setelah mereka memesan makanan. Kini mereka sudah duduk disalah satu meja dalam resto ini.

"Wae? Apa ada hal aneh mengenai nama resto ini?" tanya Yoochun yang sedikit tertarik dengan perkataan Siwon. Sementara tiga namja lainnya? Ah, rupanya mereka sedang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Terlihat dari ketiganya yang sibuk memainkan jarinya diatas ponsel touchscreen masing-masing.

"Ne, namanya sangat ambigu. Andai orang hanya menyebut nama Midnight, tanpa resto dibelakangnya, aku yakin orang-orang akan mengira ini semacam bar atau pub." jawab Siwon menjelaskan pendapatnya.

"Mwo? Kau ini ada-ada saja hyung." balas Yoochun sambil tersenyum, "Tapi ada benarnya juga." lanjut Yoochun sambil mengangguk dan mulai mengamati sekitarnya.

"Ne, arraseo. Besok aku akan datang."

Flip

"Hah~"

"Wae hyung?" tanya Yoochun saat dilihatnya Leeteuk menghembuskan nafas kesal.

"Bumonimku. Mereka ingin aku pulang. Katanya mereka akan mengenalkanku pada seorang yeoja." jawab Leeteuk lemas. Tubuhnya kini ia sandarkan pada punggung kursi.

"Wae? Kenapa kau terlihat sangat tertekan begitu hyung?" tanya Siwon ikut bergabung.

"Kalian sudah tahu jawabannya. Apa perlu aku menjelaskannya lagi?" tanya Leeteuk sarkatis sambil menatap Siwon.

"Haha, ne. Kau tak perlu menjelaskannya hyung, kami sudah tahu jawabannya." jawab Siwon dengan cengiran yang menampakkan lesung dipipinya.

"Mian permisi, ini pesanan kalian." seorang pelayan dari resto itu menyela percakapan diantara Siwon dan Leeteuk. Segera pelayan itu menaruh sajian-sajian lezat menggiurkan pesanan kelima namja keren itu. "Silakan dinikmati." ucapnya sebelum beranjak dan tak lupa melempar senyum pada kelima namja yang tengah digandrungi seluruh masyarakat di Korea itu.

"Ne gomawo." ucap mereka bersamaan.

"Yunho-ah, kajja makanlah dulu. Simpan sebentar ponselmu." Siwon mengingatkan Yunho untuk makan terlebih dahulu, karna sedari tadi Yunho hanya sibuk berkutat dengan ponselnya.

"Ne." jawab Yunho dengan malas, sambil memasukkan ponselnya kekantung celana.

Deg

Jantung Yunho seketika berdetak cukup kencang saat mata musangnya melihat sajian dihadapannya. Satu porsi kimchi jigae dan bulgogi terhidang dihadapannya. Yunho hanya diam mematung melihat sajian itu, teringat akan seseorang.

/

_"Yunie, kajja makan. Aku sudah membuatkan makanan kesukaanmu. Kimchi jigae dan bulgogi. Palliwa!"_

_"Ne aku datang."_

_"..."_

_"Wah, kelihatannya enak. Kajja makan."_

_"Bagaimana rasanya?"_

_"Hemm,"_

_"Eotteokhae?"_

_"Mashita!"_

_"Jinja?"_

_"Ne, apapun masakan yang kau buat, selalu enak Jaejoongie."_

_"Kalau begitu aku juga ikut makan."_

_"Jaa, kita makan bersama."_

_/_

"Hyung, Yunho hyung, HYUUUNGGGG!"

Yunho terkesiap kaget mendengar teriakan Yoochun dikupingnya, segera ia mengerjabkan matanya dan menatap Yoochun. "Aiss, aku belum tuli Yoochun-ah!" hardiknya kesal karna Yoochun berteriak secara tiba-tiba ditelinganya.

"Kau melamun hyung, bukannya makan malah kau memandangi makanan itu. Makanan itu tak akan habis kalau kau hanya menatapnya. Lagipula apa yang kau pikirkan hyung?" tanya Yoochun yang melihat Yunho hanya diam mematung menatap sajian dihadapannya.

"Siapa yang memesankanku makanan ini?" tanya Yunho tak menjawab pertanyaan Yoochun.

"Jeonen. Wae?" jawab Leeteuk cepat, "Saat kutanya kau mau makan apa, kau hanya menggumam 'terserah', jadi aku memesankanmu makanan itu." jawab Leeteuk sambil menekankan kata terserah dalam kalimatnya, "Lagipula itu adalah makanan kesukaanmu." imbuhnya dan mulai menyantap pesanannya.

"Yeah, ini memang makanan kesukaanku." ucap Yunho dengan nada suram. Wajahnya tiba-tiba murung.

_'Joongie, bahkan aku sekarang sangat rindu masakanmu. Merindukan sosokmu saat membuat masakan unukku. Joongie-ah, bogoshipo'_

"Hyung, kau melamun lagi?" kini Du Jun ikut bicara karna dilihatnya Yunho kembali terdiam dan tak menyentuh makanannya.

"Ah, ani. Kajja kita makan." Yunhopun berusaha terlihat seperti biasa, ia tak mau kalau sahabat-sahabatnya itu tahu kalau dirinya masih memikirkan Jaejoong.

.

.

.

.

Di Cojjee cafe.

Seorang namja dengan postur tinggi tegap tengah mengamati sosok namja cantik yang tengah duduk sambil sesekali menautkan kedua tangannya. Ditatapnya namja cantik itu dengan seksama.

"Kim Youngwoong." ucap namja itu dengan suara yang berat.

"Nde?" jawab namja cantik itu a.k.a Kim Youngwoong sambil mendongakkan kepalanya menatap orang yang baru saja memanggilnya.

"Sudah berapa bulan kau bekerja disini?" tanya namja itu lagi sambil melipat kedua tangannya diatas meja.

"Emm, lima bulan." jawab Youngwoong sambil menghitung dengan jarinya.

"Lima bulan?" ulang namja itu sambil kini menyenderkan punggung dikursi. "Siapa yang merekomendasikanmu untuk bekerja disini?" lanjutnya bertanya.

"Ada seorang kenalanku yang merekomendasikan tempat ini. Karna kupikir tempat ini berjarak tak jauh dari rumahku, jadi aku memutuskan untuk bekerja paruh waktu disini." jawab Youngwoong.

"Begitukah? Lalu, apa yang membuatmu ingin bekerja disini? Karna yang kudengar, kau adalah cucu dari salah satu orang berpengaruh didaerah ini."

"Aku hanya bosan di rumah, halmoni sama sekali tak mengizinkanku untuk pergi kemanapun, padahal aku sangat ingin untuk bekerja. Jadi, aku secara sembunyi-sembunyi melamar pekerjaan ini." cerita Youngwoong panjang lebar, dan membuat namja yang berada dihadapannya tersenyum simpul.

"Hemm, jadi halmonimu tak tahu kalau sekarang kau sudah bekerja?"

"Ani, ia sudah tahu."

"Lalu, apa dia mengizinkanmu bekerja?"

"Ania, walaupun ia tak mengizinkanku, tapi aku tetap akan bekerja. Aku hanya ingin mencari kesibukan, aku sungguh malas jika harus diam di rumah."

"Baiklah, aku hanya ingin bertanya itu padamu. Selamat bekerja, dan selamat bergabung di Cojjee cafe. Mian aku baru sempat mengatakannya." kata namja itu lalu bangkit dan mulai menyalami Youngwoong.

.

.

.

.

Kembali ke tempat Yunho cs.

Nampak kini mereka sudah menyelesaikan makan malam mereka. Sekarang mereka tengah menikmati hidangan penutup. Du Jun dengan lahap memakan hidangan penutupnya, karna hidangan penutup itu adalah makanan favoritnya.

"Ya Du Jun-ah, bisakah kau makan dengan pelan? Kami tak akan menghabiskan puding coklat ini." Leeteuk terlihat mengomel karna matanya iritasi melihat cara makan Du Jun yang bisa dikatakan rakus.

"Hah, ha, hyung, aku, sudah lama tak makan puding selezat ini." jawab Du Jun tanpa berhenti memasukkan puding itu ke dalam mulutnya, sambil sesekali menatap hyungnya satu persatu. "Hyung mau?" tanyanya saat matanya menatap Leeteuk.

"Anio, aku sudah kenyang hanya dengan melihat cara makanmu itu." jawab Leeteuk dan diikuti senyuman tipis dari Du Jun.

"Sudah lama aku tak makan hidangan lezat seperti ini. Apalagi sekarang sudah tak ada lagi Jae hyung yang bisa membuatkan puding selezat ini."

Prangg

Deg

"Hyu..hyung." pekik Du Jun tertahan saat mendengar dentingan sendok jatuh yang berasal dari Yunho. Ia sadar ia sudah salah bicara. Apalagi melihat wajah Yunho yang kini mulai berubah muram.

Tak seharusnya Du Jun membicarakan Jaejoong sekarang ini. Walaupun sudah lewat satu tahun, namun tetap saja rasa kehilangan itu tak mudah untuk dilupakan.

"Aku ingin ke kamar mandi sebentar." dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar, Yunho segera bangkit berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Keempat namja di meja itu hanya bisa menatap kepergian Yunho dengan segala pikiran yang berkecambuk. Melihat wajah Yunho yang sangat muram, mereka semua yakin kalau kini Yunho kembali teringat akan kenangannya pada Jaejoong.

"Eotteokhae? Aku sudah salah bicara. Apa Yunho hyung marah? Akhh, paboya Du Jun!" Du Jun tak henti-hentinya menyalahkan dirinya. Merutuki kebodohannya.

"Tenanglah Du Jun-ah, aku yakin Yunho hyung tak akan marah. Biarkan dulu ia menenangkan diri. Aku yakin hanya merindukan Jae hyung, apalagi tadi kita memesankan makanan yang biasa Jae hyung buatkan untuknya." kata Yoochun memberi ketenangan pada dongsaengnya.

"Geurae Du Jun-ah, tenang saja. Tapi lain kali kau harus berhati-hati, jangan salah bicara lagi." kini Leeteuk ikut menasehati Du Jun, namun matanya tak beranjak melihat Yunho sampai Yunho menghilang dibalik tembok.

"Ne hyung, arraseo." jawab Du Jun lemah. Ditundukkannya wajahnya menyesali kebodohan yang dibuatnya.

Sementara itu, Yunho melangkah gontai menuju kamar mandi. Pikirannya sekarang dipenuhi oleh bayang-bayang Jaejoong. Bukan karna ucapan Du Jun ia menjadi muram seperti ini, namun memang sedari tadi ia sudah terbayang akan Jaejoong, apalagi setelah melihat hidangan makan malam yang dipesan Leeteuk untuknya.

Byurrr

Yunho membasuh wajahnya di wastafel, diusapnya kasar wajahnya dengan air dingin yang mengucur dari keran. Ditatapnya bayangan dirinya dikaca wastafel.

"Joongie." desahnya. "Bogoshipo."

.

.

.

.

Suasana cafe yang sedikit lengang membuat Youngwoong dan Junsu tak terlalu sibuk mengerjakan pekerjaan. Terlihat sekarang mereka tengah asik mengobrol sambil sesekali tertawa.

"Hyung, kudengar tadi kau dipanggil ke ruangan bos. Apa bos sudah pulang?" tanya Junsu sambil mengelap gelas-gelas yang ada dimeja reservasi. Agar nampak lebih berkilau saat digunakan.

"Nde, tadi aku dipanggil keruangannya. Tentu saja ia sudah pulang, kalau tidak bagaimana caranya aku bertemu dengannya!" jawab Youngwoong yang heran mendengar pertanyaan pabo dari Junsu.

"Yak, maksud ku bukan begitu hyung. Ku kira kau bukan bicara dengannya, ku kira kau bicara dengan orang lain disana." protes Junsu.

"Aiss, memangnya siapa yang berani masuk ke dalam ruangan bos selain bos itu sendiri. Kau ini sungguh aneh Junsu-ah!"

"Yak, aku tak aneh hyung! Aku hanya bertanya, apa salahnya!" jawab Junsu dengan suara yang sedikit melengking.

"Memang tak salah, hanya saja pertanyaanmu saja yang bodoh! Kau menanyakan sesuatu yang seharusnya tak memerlukan jawaban!" jawab Youngwoong sambil berjalan ke belakang untuk menaruh gelas yang sudah mereka bersihkan. Meletakkannya pada rak khusus yang berisi penuh dengan gelas-gelas kecil.

"Yak, kenapa jadi mengatai pertanyaanku bodoh. Memangnya hyung tau dari mana kalau pertanyaan itu bodoh atau pintar. Memangnya pertanyaan itu pernah sekolah?"

Gubrakk

Youngwoong seketika ambruk ke lantai, saat mendengar kalimat Junsu yang, ah, haruskah saya mengatakannya? Untung saja ia sudah selesai menaruh gelas-gelas itu, karna kalau tidak, bisa dipastikan kalau gelas-gelas itu akan ikut jatuh bersamanya. Dan lagi semenjak kapan pertanyaan itu masuk sekolah(?). Oh, Junsu-ya, kau memang kelewat polos, sampai-sampai tak berfikir dulu sebelum berbicara.

"Ya hyung, kenapa kau terjatuh?" tanya Junsu kaget melihat Youngwoong yang jatuh tiba-tiba. Iapun ikut berjongkok membantu Youngwoong untuk berdiri.

"Ani, aku hanya ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya mencium ubin ini." jawab Youngwoong asal sambil mencoba untuk berdiri lagi. Dan tak tahu saja, kalau jawaban asalnya malah akan membuat otak seseorang kembali bereaksi.

"Oh, kau ingin mencium ubin? Lalu bagaimana rasanya hyung?"

See? Junsu kembali menanyakan pertanyaan yang benar-benar membuat orang harus bersabar.

"Kalau kau mau tahu rasanya bagaimana, lebih baik kau coba saja sendiri." jawab Youngwoong yang sudah kehabisan akal menghadapi pertanyaan Junsu.

"Shireo. Lebih baik aku mencium tembok itu dari pada ubin ini." jawab Junsu dengan tampang polos sejadi-jadinya.

"Aiss, lama-lama aku akan gila." desis Youngwoong hampir tak terdengar. "Sudahlah, untuk apa kita membicarakan hal tak masuk akal begini." lanjutnya sambil merapikan seragam kerjanya yang sedikit berantakan akibat terjatuh tadi.

"Ne benar juga, hehe. Lalu, apa yang kalian bicarakan hyung?" tanya Junsu kembali ke topik awal pembicaraannya dengan Youngwoong.

"Ia hanya menanyakan bagaimana caranya aku bisa masuk ke Cojjee cafe."

"Ah, begitu." jawab Junsu sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

"Junsu-ah, bagaimana sebenarnya sifat bos kita itu? Karna yang aku dengar ia adalah sosok yang dingin. Apa benar begitu?" tanya Youngwoong karna memang dirinya tak tahu bagaimana sifat dari atasannya itu. Semenjak ia bergabung dengan Cojjee cafe, ia memang belum pernah bertemu secara langsung dengan pemilik Cojjee cafe. Saat ia masuk, hanya ada pegawainya saja yang menginterviewnya, karena pemilik Cojjee cafe tengah melanjutkan studynya di Amerika.

"Emm, yang ku tahu, dia memang sedikit dingin. Ia jarang tersenyum pada pegawainya. Sangat disiplin dan tak mau ada sesuatu yang salah. Ia sangat tegas, bahkan sedikit galak. Pernah ia membentak pegawai karna pegawai itu melakukan kesalahan. Ia tak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya.

"Namun kadang kala, ia bisa menjadi pribadi yang hangat. Disuatu waktu, ia bisa menjadi pendengar yang baik. Mungkin tak banyak orang yang tahu sifatnya yang satu itu, namun aku pernah menjadi satu dari orang-orang itu." jawab Junsu sambil menerawang ke depan.

"Jeongmal? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Youngwoong penasaran.

"Ne, aku pernah bercerita banyak dengannya. Aku tak tahu kenapa, tapi dulu ia pernah mengajakku bicara. Dan setelahnya, entah siapa yang memulai, kami malah banyak bercerita tentang kehidupan kami masing-masing. Aku jadi tahu bagaimana sebenarnya pribadinya. Dan belakangan, aku baru mengetahui, sebab mengapa ia saat itu ia mengajakku bicara."

"Mwo?"

"Katanya, aku ini mirip dengan seseorang. Karena wajah dan sifatku sedikit mirip dengan orang yang berarti baginya."

.

.

.

.

Sepuluh menit menenangkan diri dalam toilet, Yunhopun kini sudah terlihat lebih baik. Tak ada lagi raut muram yang menghiasi wajah tampannya. Ia pun segera beranjak dari sana dan kembali bergabung dengan teman-temannya di meja.

Perlahan Yunho melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari toilet, sebelumnya ia memastikan kembali penampilannya agar tak ada kesalahan dalam penampilannya itu. Setelah memastikan semua rapi, iapun melangkah keluar.

Diluar hari sudah beranjak petang, ternyata cukup lama mereka berada disini. Untung saja hari ini ia terbebas dari jadwal, sehingga ia tak terlalu pusing memikirkan jam berapa sekarang. Tak berapa lama Yunhopun sampai di mejanya.

"Hyung, neo gwencana?" tanya Du Jun yang pertama kali melihat kedatangan Yunho.

"Ne, naneun gwencana Du Jun-ah." jawab Yunho sambil tersenyum. Ia juga tak tega pada Du Jun, tak ingin membuat dongsaengnya itu semakin merasa bersalah. Yunpun mendudukan dirinya dikursi lalu mulai memainkan kembali ponselnya.

"Sepertinya hari beranjak petang, apa kalian sudah selesai?" tanya Siwon sambil melirik jam Rollex dipergelangan tangannya.

"Ne, kami sudah selesai." jawab Yoochun mewakili keempat sahabatnya.

"Kajja, lebih baik kita pulang. Bukankah besok kita ada jadwal latihan?" lanjut Siwon dan mendapat anggukan dari keempat sahabatnya.

"Ne geurae. Kajja kita pulang."

Merekapun bergegas pulang, tak lupa sebelumnya memanggil pelayan dan membayar makanan yang mereka pesan. Lalu setelahnya mereka bergegas menuju parkiran.

Yunho berjalan didepan sambil sesekali melihat jalan sekitar, mata musangnya bergerak liar melihat situasi kota yang perlahan mulai gelap. Sampai matanya menangkap satu bangunan yang cukup megah didepan Midnight resto tempatnya makan tadi. Bangunan itu cukup terang dengan berbagai lampu yang menghiasinya, orang-orang banyak keluar masuk dari bangunan itu. Karna penasaran, Yunhopun meneliti kembali gedung itu dan membaca papan nama yang ada didepan gedung itu.

"Cojjee cafe." gumamnya.

_'Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu. Tapi dimana?'_

Yunho nampak berfikir dimana ia pernah mendengar nama itu, sampai-sampai ia tak sadar ia berhenti ditengah jalan dan membuat teman-temannya menatap heran padanya.

"Yunho-ah, waeyo?" tanya Siwon sambil berdiri menyebelahi Yunho.

"Ah ya! Aku baru ingat!" teriak Yunho tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Siwon. Wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah ceria setelah berhasil mengingat dimana ia pernah mendengar nama cafe itu.

"Waeyo? Kau berteriak tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku." kata Siwon sedikit kesal karna Yunho mengabaikan pertanyaannya.

"Eh, ania. Yoochun-ah, aku lupa, kemarin ada seorang namja yang memberimu hadiah, aku lupa namanya, tapi aku ingat ia bekerja di cafe itu," kata Yunho sambil menunjuk bangunan megah dihadapan mereka, "Kalau kau tak keberatan, apa kau ingin mengucapkan terimakasih padanya secara langsung?" lanjut Yunho disertai senyum diwajahnya. Ia ingat bagaimana wajah namja itu saat mengatakan ingin memberi hadian untuk Yoochun, dan bisa dibayangkan bagaimana reaksinya kalau ia bisa bertemu dengan Yoochun secara langsung. "Eotteokhae?" tanya Yunho lagi. Bagaimanapun ia juga ingin sedikit membuat namja penggemar Yoochun itu senang.

Yoochun terlihat menimbang tawaran Yunho, "Memangnya hadiah apa yang diberikan olehnya?"

"Mollayo, aku tak sempat membukanya. Bagaimana?"

"Emm, aku terserah kalian saja." jawab Yoochun sambil melirik Leeteuk, Du Jun dan Siwon.

"Sepertinya tak buruk, baiklah kajja kita kesana." jawab Siwon dan diangguki ketiga namja lainnya, sedangkan Leeteuk hanya menatap keempat dongsaengnya tanpa berkata apapun.

"Kajja." ucap Yunho lalu merekapun melangkah menuju Cojjee cafe.

.

.

.

.

Di Cojjee cafe

Junsu dan Youngwoong tengah sibuk meracik minuman, nampaknya keadaan cafe sedikit ramai sekarang. Padahal beberapa jam yang lalu mereka bisa sedikit bebas karna pengunjung yang datang sedikit.

"Hoaa, kenapa yang datang malah semakin ramai? Padahal tadi sudah enak tak ada yang datang." keluh Junsu sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Youngwoong terkekeh pelan melihat Junsu yang kelihatannya kesal itu.

"Huh, menyebalkan." lanjutnya.

Ting

Lonceng tanda ada pengunjung datang berdenting, dan seketika Youngwoong dan Junsu menoleh kearah pintu. Senyum mengembang diwajah mereka sebelum menyapa tamu yang datang.

"Selamat datang." sapa mereka ramah.

Dari tempat mereka berdiri-di meja reservasi-mereka tak begitu jelas melihat siapa yang datang. Yang terlihat hanyalah seseorang yang tengah berjalan pelan kearah mereka. Youngwoong sudah siap untuk menyambut kedatangan pengunjung itu, senyum terus merekah diwajahnya. Sampai orang itu tiba dihadapannya, senyum tak pernah pudar dari wajahnya.

"Annyeong." sapanya hangat. "Pesanannya tuan?" tanya Youngwoong saat orang itu sudah duduk dihadapannya.

"Aku pesan segelas souju."

"Baik. Silahkan ditunggu tuan." Youngwoong segera mengambil minuman yang dipesan orang itu. Sambil sesekali melirik orang yang baru saja memesan itu. Junsu sedari tadi sudah pergi kebelakang, karna memang dia tak punya keahlian untuk meracik minuman.

Orang itu adalah seorang namja dengan tubuh sedikit berisi. Namja itu mengenakan baju kaos putih biasa dipadukan dengan kardigan warna senada dengan kaosnya. Untuk bawahannya ia memakai celana kain dengan warna hitam yang kontras dengan warna putih pakaian atasnya. Ditambah sepatu kets model biasa warna biru donker, dan sebuah ikat pinggang melilit celana kainnya. Sekilas namja itu terlihat biasa saja dari segi penampilan, tapi jika kita melihat keatas ke arah wajahnya, bisa dipastikan kita tak akan menyangka kalau ia adalah seorang namja.

Dengan kulit yang putih, mata yang besar, pipi yang sedikit tembam dan bibir yang kecil. Jangan lupakan rambutnya yang sedikit panjang namun dipotong sedemikian rupa hingga menghasilkan bentuk yang baik dan membuat wajah namja itu cantik terlihat seperti yeoja.

"Maaf menunggu lama, ini pesanan anda tuan." sapa Youngwoong dan meletakkan souju pesanan namja itu diatas meja. "Aku baru sekali melihatmu tuan, apa anda baru sekali datang kemari?" tanya Youngwoong memulai percakapan.

"Nde? Ah, iya. Aku, emm, baru pertama kali datang ketempat ini." jawab namja itu sambil melihat-lihat keadaan sekitar Cojjee cefe. Kelihatannya ia tengah mencari sesuatu atau mungkin seseorang?

"Ah begitu, kenalkan aku Kim Youngwoong. Kau bisa memanggilku Youngwoong."

Seketika namja itu menolehkan kepalanya saat mendengar nama Youngwoong. "Youngwoong? Ah, jadi kau itu Youngwoong? Kau yang bernama Youngwoong?" teriak namja itu antusias.

Youngwoong hanya menatap heran namja dihadapannya ini. Telinganya sedikit berdengung akibat teriakan namja itu secara tiba-tiba. Bahkan suaranya tak kalah dari Junsu.

"N..ne aku Youngwoong. Waeyo?"

"Yeopo, jeongmal neomu yeopo. Hyung memang tak salah pilih." gumam namja itu sambil matanya tak melepas pandangannya dari Youngwoong.

"Sebenarnya kau ini siapa?"

"Perkenalkan, aku-"

"Hyung, kau dipanggil si bos. Katanya cepat pergi keruangannya." Junsu tiba-tiba menyela ucapan namja itu, dengan suara lengkingan yang sangat nyaring. Membuat Youngwoong lagi-lagi harus merelakan telinganya berdengung saat suara Junsu menyentuh gendang telinganya.

"Ne, aku akan segera kesana. Ah, mian tuan, aku harus pergi dulu. Silakan nikmati minumanmu." setelah berkata demikian, Youngwoong segera pamit dan berjalan menuju ruangan atasannya.

.

.

.

.

Yunho cs sudah sampai didepan pintu Cojjee cafe, selangkah lagi mereka sampai namun baru hendak membuka pintu, sebuah suara yang sangat nyaring terdengar memekakkan telinga mereka.

"KYAAAA, U KNOW YUNHOOOO. U KNOW OPPAAA!"

Yunho seketika menolehkan kepalanya menuju suara itu, dan entah datang darimana kini sudah ada yeoja-yeoja yang mengerubunginya dan teman-temannya. Menubruk dan menarik-narik baju mereka.

"Kyaa, oppa. Oppadeul sangat tampan."

"Oppa, oppa aku ingin berfoto denganmu oppa."

"Yunho oppa, kemari aku ingin meminta tanda tanganmu."

"Yunho oppa."

"Siwon oppa, aku ingin berfoto bersamamu."

"Oppa."

"Oppa, oppa."

"Du Jun oppa, saranghae."

"Yoochun oppa, love you!"

"Oppa, Leeteuk oppa!"

Dan begitulah, akhirnya Yunho cs harus kewalahan melayani para fans yang entah datang darimana. Niat awal mereka ingin mengunjungi Cojjee cafe harus tertunda, karna kini para fans yang datang lebih banyak dari sebelumnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Sepertinya chap kali ini semakin nggak jelas, saya merasakannya. Entah kenapa saya jadi kehilangan arah menulis FF ini. Mian kalo cerita ini semakin aneh. Ada beberapa pikiran yang mengganggu saya akhir-akhir ini. Curcol lagi? #abaikan

Ada yang bertanya apakah Youngwoong dan Jaejoong itu kembar? Dan apakah Jaejoong itu meninggal? Saya nggak akan jawab, karna akan dijelaskan di cahp-chap selanjutnya. Jadi kalau pengen tau jawabannya, ikutin terus kelanjutan FF ini. #modus

Ada juga yang bilang ini cerita mirip sinetron? Heem, kelihat begitukah? Karna sudah 2 orang yang mengatakan hal itu pada saya. Mungkin cara penjabaran cerita saya yang monoton seperti sinetron, kurang ada feel dan emosi di dalamnya. Saya paham itu, ya namanya juga penulis baru, masih sangat jauh dari kata sempurna. #ngeles aja

Ada yang minta flashback di chap ini? Ah, mian. Saya belum bisa ngasih flasback, momentnya kurang pas. Nanti kemungkinan di chap kedepannya akan ada flashbacknya. Jadi ditunggu saja ne. #modus lagi

Terimakasih buat yang sudah review di chap sebelumnya, yang sudah mengklik follow dan favorit. Dan untuk membangkitkan mood saya menulis lagi, silakan tinggalkan jejak kalian untuk chap ini, supaya saya ada pegangan menulis lagi untuk chap-chap selanjutnya. Arigatou ^^


	4. Chapter 3

Jaejoong WannaB

_End of previous_

_Yunho cs sudah sampai didepan pintu Cojjee cafe, selangkah lagi mereka sampai namun baru hendak membuka pintu, sebuah suara yang sangat nyaring terdengar memekakkan telinga mereka._

_"KYAAAA, U KNOW YUNHOOOO. U KNOW OPPAAA!"_

_Yunho seketika menolehkan kepalanya menuju suara itu, dan entah datang darimana kini sudah ada yeoja-yeoja yang mengerubunginya dan teman-temannya. Menubruk dan menarik-narik baju mereka._

_"Kyaa, oppa. Oppadeul sangat tampan."_

_"Oppa, oppa aku ingin berfoto denganmu oppa."_

_"Yunho oppa, kemari aku ingin meminta tanda tanganmu."_

_"Yunho oppa."_

_"Siwon oppa, aku ingin berfoto bersamamu."_

_"Oppa."_

_"Oppa, oppa."_

_"Du Jun oppa, saranghae."_

_"Yoochun oppa, love you!"_

_"Oppa, Leeteuk oppa!"_

_Dan begitulah, akhirnya Yunho cs harus kewalahan melayani para fans yang entah datang darimana. Niat awal mereka ingin mengunjungi Cojjee cafe harus tertunda, karna kini para fans yang datang lebih banyak dari sebelumnya._

Chap 3

Yunho menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur, sesaat setelah ia kembali ke apartementnya. Badannya sedikit lelah akibat aktivitas fansnya tadi yang datang secara tak terduga. Menyerbunya dengan brutal. Alhasil, dua jam setelah itu, barulah ia dan teman-temannya terbebas dari para fans itu.

"Akhhh, lelah!" teriaknya menggema di dalam kamar. Iapun perlahan memejamkan matanya untuk mengurangi penat yang dirasakannya. Disilangkannya tangannya diatas wajahnya untuk menghalangi sinar lampu kamar yang menyala.

"Hemmm." desah Yunho berat. Walaupun ia berusaha untuk memejamkan mata, namun tetap saja ia tak sepenuhnya tenang. Biasanya, jika ia tengah merasa penat, selalu ada namja cantik yang akan menghiburnya. Menenangkannya dan akan membuatnya kembali bersemangat.

"Joongie." ucap Yunho dan seketika ia membuka matanya kembali. Menatap lurus keatas bersama dengan pikirannya yang melayang membayangkan seseorang.

/

_"Yunie, Yunie baru pulang? Yunie lelah?" tanya seorang namja cantik yang menyambut seorang namja dengan mata musang yang kelihatan begitu lelah. Terlihat dari bajunya yang sedikit berantakan serta raut wajahnya yang sedikit ditekuk._

_"Ne, Yunie baru pulang. Ani, Yunie tak lelah, apalagi setelah Yunie bisa melihat wajah cantik Joongie ini." ucap namja itu tersenyum dan tanpa peringatan langsung menyerang bibir cherry namja cantik dihadapanhya._

_Namja cantik itu sangat kaget, namun tak berapa lama iapun sudah tersadar dan malah membalas ciuman namja mata musang itu._

_"Mpphhh." desah namja cantik itu. Tak sadarkah mereka, mereka bahkan masih berada di depan pintu apartement._

_"Yun..nie.." namja cantik itupun mendorong pelan bahu namja dihadapannya. Ciumanpun terlepas, menyisakan raut kecewa dari namja mata musang itu._

_"Nakal!" ucap namja cantik itu sambil mempoutkan bibirnya, kebiasaan jika ia tengah kesal._

_"Tapi Joongie menikmatinya juga eoh?" balas namja mata musang dan membuat namja cantik itu berblushing ria._

_"Jangan menggoda Joongie!" ucap namja camtik itu lagi._

_"Ne ne, Yunie tak akan memggoda Joongie lagi. Kajja masuk." namja mata musang itupun mulai melangkah masuk sambil menggandeng hangat tangan namja cantiknya._

_"Yunie mandi dulu, setelahnya kita makan bersama. Nanti Joongie siapkan air hangatnya. Ah, atau Yunie mau makan dulu baru mandi?" ceroscos namja cantik itu sambil tersenyum cerah. Mengundang tawa renyah dari namja disebelahnya._

_"Bagaimana kalau Yunie makan Joongie saja? Hemm?"_

_"Yah, apa-appan itu! Dasar Yunie pervert!" ucap namja cantik itu lalu segera melepaskan tautan tangannya. Mengantisipasi kejadian yang tak diinginkan, mengingat namja mata musang itu kini sudah menyeringai melihat reaksi namja cantiknya._

_"Haha, Yunie hanya bercanda. Yunie mandi dulu, setelah itu kita makan bersama."_

_"Ne, kalau begitu Joongie akan siapkan air hangatnya." jawab namja cantik itu sambil mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi._

_"Ah, atau lebih baik kita mandi bersama Joongie, kelihatannya lebih menyenangkan." kembali namja mata musang itu menggoda namja cantiknya, sehingga namja cantik itu semakin mempercepat langkah kakinya._

_._

_._

_"Bagaimana? Apa lebih enak?" tanya seorang namja cantik sambil tersenyum ke arah namja yang berada di bawahnya._

_"Ne sangat enak Joongie." desah namja satunya. "Lanjutkan ne." ucapnya seraya matanya terpejam._

_"Ne."_

_Keduanya kembali diam, sesekali terdengar desahan dari namja bermata musang. "Eungh," lenguh namja itu nikmat, sementara matanya kini sudah mulai terpejam menikmati tiap sentuhan yang diberikan oleh namja cantik diatasnya itu._

_"Terus Joongie." racaunya sambil tersenyum. Mendengar permintaan namja yang berada dibawahnya, jemari lentik namja cantik itu terus bergeriliya menjamah permukaan kulit namja dibawahnya. Tangan putihnya memijit pelan setian daerah yang berhasil dilaluinya. Senyum mengembang diwajah putihnya tatkala mendengar desahan dari namja dibawahnya._

_"Joongie." desah namja bermata musang. "Eungh, sangat enak."_

_Namja cantik itu hanya tersenyum sambil cekikikan. Tangannya tak lepas mengrayangi tubuh toples namja dibawahnya. "Yunie sudah lebih baik?"_

_"Ne, sudah Joongie. Gomawo yo."_

_"Ne cheonma."_

_Perlahan namja mata musang itu bangun dan ikut duduk menyebelahi namja cantiknya. "Pijatan Joongie memang paling enak." ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis lalu mengecup singkat bibir merah cherry namja cantik yang selalu menggodanya itu._

_"Yunie bisa saja. Kajja, kalau Yunie sudah merasa enak, Joongie keluar dulu ne. Joongie akan buatkan Yunie makan malam."_

_Belum sempat namja cantik itu beranjak, lengannya sudah dicekal oleh namja mata musang disebelahnya. Dan dalam sekali hentakan, kini posisi mereka sudah berbeda, namja mata musang itu tengah mengurung namja cantik yang berada dibawahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Seringai muncul menghiasi wajah namja mata musang itu._

_"Joongie tidak lelah eoh? Sekarang giliran Yunie yang melayani Joongie ne." ucapnya dan tanpa peringatan terlebih dulu, tangan namja mata musang itu sudah bergerak membuka kaos yang dipakai namja cantik itu dan mulai mengerayangi tubuh putih namja cantik itu._

_"Kyaaaaa, YUNIEEEEEE."_

_/_

"Joongie." kembali Yunho menggumamkan nama Jaejoong, kelihatan kalau dirinya sangat merindukan namja cantiknya itu. Tak terasa perlahan airmata menetes diwajah tampannya. Entah kenapa memikirkan kehangatan yang diberikan namja cantik itu dulu, membuat pertahanan yang selama ini berdiri kokoh runtuh dalam sekejap.

Selalu, setelah kepergian Jaejoong, Yunho akan selalu berusaha menahan airmatanya agar tak tumpah. Ia tak ingin kelihatan lemah dimata malaikatnya itu. Namun kali ini ia benar-benar sudah mencapai batasnya. Ia sangat merindukan belaian lembut dari sosok malaikatnya itu. Yang bisa menenangkannya dikala ia merasa lelah.

"Joongie." ucapnya lagi dan kali ini perlahan bangkit dari tidurnya dan duduk diatas kasur. Ditundukkannya wajahnya menyembunyikan airmata yang sudah mulai menetes. "Jaejoongie." lirihnya.

_"Yunie."_

Deg

_"Yunie kenapa menangis?"_

"Joongie? Joongie kau kah itu?" ucap Yunho sambil mendongakkan kepalanya dan segera mencari asal suara itu. Diedarkannya pandangannya keseluruh penjuru kamar apartementnya. "Joongie, eodiya?" ucapnya lagi. Diedarkannya terus pandangannya mencari asal suara itu, sampai matanya berhenti tepat didepan pintu kamar yang terbuka lebar.

"Joongie." pekik Yunho tertahan, tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Segera dikuceknya matanya yang berair untuk memastikan pengelihatannya.

_"Yunie, waeyo? Kenapa Yunie menangis?"_

"Joongie-ah." tanpa pikir panjang Yunho segera beranjak menuju pintu kamarnya. Mendekati sosok malaikatnya yang tengah tersenyum manis kearahnya. Senyum perlahan mengembang diwajah tampannya, membalas senyuman dari namja cantik dihadapannya.

Sesampainya ia disana, tanpa pikir panjang segera ia merengkuh tubuh mungil namja cantik itu, didekapnya erat tubuh itu berharap ini bukanlah imajinasinya.

"Joongie-ah, bogoshipo!" desahnya sambil membenamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher namja cantik itu, menghirup aroma vanila yang menguar dari tubuh namja cantik itu. Dipejamkannya matanya untuk bisa mengingat aroma itu, aroma yang bisa membuatnya tenang.

_"Ne, Yunie. Nado bogoshipo."_

Lama ia memeluk tubuh mungil itu, menyalurkan kerinduan yang selama ini selalu menghantuinya. Menyalurkan kesedihan yang teramat dalam, dan menyalurkan rasa cinta yang masih besar untuk namja cantiknya itu. Setelah puas menyalurkan kerinduannya pada sosok malaikatnya itu, perlahan Yunho melepaskan pelukannya. Namun tangannya tak lepas, kini malah bertengger(?)di bahu namja cantik itu. Ditatapnya mata bulat hitam namja cantik dihadapannya itu, meneliti setiap inci dari wajah itu. Perlahan tangan kanannya terangkat dan menyentuh pelan pipi tirus namja cantiknya lalu mengusapnya pelan.

"Yeopo." gumamnya sambil tersenyum. Perlahan tangannya turun beralih menyentuh bibir merah cherry yang selalu menggodanya. Diusapnya pelan sambil terus menatapnya.

_"Yunie."_

"Kemana saja kau selama ini hmm?" tanya Yunho tanpa melepaskan pegangannya pada bahu namja cantik itu. "Kau tahu, selama ini aku selalu memikirkanmu? Selalu bertanya dimana sekarang dirimu, dan selalu menunggu kedatanganmu?"

_"Mian."_

"Ani, kau tak perlu minta maaf." jawab Yunho cepat. "Yang penting sekarang kau sudah ada disini." Yunho perlahan mendekatkan tubuhnya pada namja cantik itu, meminimalisir jarak diatara dirinya.

_"Yunie, mianhae."_

"Ssttthhh, jangan minta maaf terus." jawab Yunho dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya, menyatukan dahinya dan dahi namja cantik itu.

_"Mianhae Yunie, gara-gara Joongie, Yunie jadi bersedih. Gara-gara Joongie, Yunie jadi menderita. Semua gara-gara Joongie. Hiks."_

"Sstthhh, uljima, jangan bicara begitu. Ini bukan salah Joongie." jawab Yunho dan menjauhkan wajahnya dari namja cantik itu. Lalu perlahan diusapnya airmata yang tumpah dari mata bulat itu. "Uljima."

_"Lihatlah, Yunie sekarang jadi kurus begini."_

Yunho perlahan memejamkan matanya saat tangan putih namja cantik itu perlahan menyentuh wajahnya. Mengusap wajahnya pelan dan menghapus jejak airmata yang mulai mengering. Jantungnya berdebar menikmati sensasi ini, sudah lama ia tak merasakan tangan halus namja dihadapannya.

_"Mianhae Yunie."_

"Sudahlah Joongie, ini semua bukan salah Joongie. Yunie hanya kelelahan mempersiapkan album baru Yunie."

_"Yunie pasti tidak makan teratur ne? Ingatlah lambung Yunie yang bermasalah. Jangan terlalu memforsir diri latihan. Kasihan tubuh Yunie nantinya kalau Yunie kelelahan."_

"Biar saja tubuh Yunie sakit, agar nantinya Joongie yang merawat Yunie." jawab Yunho manis sambil tersenyum.

_"Mian, Joongie sekarang tak bisa lagi merawat Yunie."_

Mendengar itu, senyum Yunho seketika memudar berganti dengan kernyitan dikepalanya, "Wae? Waeyo Joongie?"

_"Mian."_

Yunho sungguh tak mengerti mengapa namja dihadapannya ini selalu mengatakan kata maaf. "Joongie." ucap Yunho tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi.

_"Mianhae."_

Entah mengapa Yunho merasa tak tenang, ditatapnya lama namja cantik dihadapannya yang kini tengah menundukkan wajahnya. Perasaannya bergejolak tiap mendengar permintaan maaf dari namja cantik itu. Tanpa pikir panjang diraihnya dagu namja cantik itu dan perlahan mengangkat wajahnya. Ditatapnya sebentar wajah itu sebelum akhirnya menempelkan bibir hatinya diatas bibir cherry itu.

Dipagutnya bibir cherry itu yang sudah lama tak dirasakannya. Diisapnya pelan sambil menekannya dalam. Mata keduanya terpejam menikmati ciuman yang sudah lama tak mereka rasakan, sambil berharap waktu berhenti. Ciuman yang hanya berlandaskan cinta dan kerinduan didalamnya.

"Eunghh." desah Yunho sangat menikmati aktivitasnya ini.

_'Tuhan, kalau semua ini mimpi, aku rela tak terbangun lagi. Asalkan aku bisa terus bersama malaikatku ini'_

Lama mereka berciuman, ciuman yang dalam dan hangat. Saling berganti memanggut satu sama lain. Namun, tanpa mereka berdua sadari, airmata keduanya menetes ditengah-tengah ciuman itu. Airmata yang menyiratkan kesedihan yang teramat bagi keduanya.

Cukup lama mereka berciuman, sampai akhirnya Yunho melepas pagutannya. Menciptakan deru nafas yang terengah-engah diantara keduanya. Keduanya tersenyum saling memandang satu sama lain. Namun dibalik senyum itu, keduanya menyimpan kepedihan yang dalam.

Perlahan, tubuh namja cantik itu mengabur dan semakin lama semakin menghilang dari pandangan Yunho. Tangan Yunho perlahan terangkat untuk menyentuh namja cantik itu, namun ia hanya bisa menggapai bayangan namja cantik itu yang sudah memudar.

"Joongie." pekik Yunho tercekat, "Joongie, kajima." erangnya dan semakin lama teriakannya melemah, berganti dengan tangisan yang menyayat hati. Ditundukkannya wajahnya dan menangis dalam. Bahunya bergetar menandakan dirinya sangat terpukul.

"Joongie. Jaejoongie." ucap Yunho sebelum akhirnya semua gelap.

.

~ .B~

.

Seorang namja cantik tengah menikmati makan malamnya bersama dengan seorang yeoja paruh baya yang terlihat masih cantik diumurnya yang sudah tak muda lagi. Tangan putihnya tak berhenti memasukkan makanan yang tadi dimasaknya ke dalam mulutnya, mengunyahnya pelan sebelum menelannya.

Kali ini tangannya sudah akan memasukkan kembali nasi dan lauk kedalam mulutnya, sebelum sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"Youngwoongie, sampai kapan kau mau bekerja ditempat itu changya? Bukankah sudah halmoni bilang untuk tak bekerja, kenapa kau keras kepala sekali?"

Namja cantik yang dipanggil Youngwoong itu seketika meletakkan sendok yang berisi penuh nasi itu. Ditatapnya wajah sang halmoni dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Bukankah aku juga sudah bilang pada halmoni, sampai kapanpun aku tak akan berhenti. Aku sudah senang bekerja disana, aku bisa memiliki teman-teman yang peduli dan perhatian padaku." jawabnya sambil tersenyum masam.

Yah, memang selama ini ia tak pernah mendapatkan teman-teman yang mau dengan tulus berteman dengannya, selalu saja temannya itu berteman dengannya hanya karna ia cucu dari neneknya, yang tak lain adalah pemilik sah dari Kim Corp, salah satu perusahaan besar yang ada di Seoul.

"Ne halmoni mengerti, tapi Youngwoongie, bukankah lebih baik kau bekerja di perusahaan halmoni dan belajar untuk meneruskannya?" lanjut Kim halmoni sambil menatap intens cucunya.

Youngwoong menatap jengah ke arah halmoninya, "Halmoni, sudah berapa kali aku katakan, aku tak berniat untuk bekerja dalam perusahaan besar seperti itu. Aku tak suka jika harus bekerja di kantoran begitu." jelas Youngwoong panjang lebar dan tak melihat perubahan raut diwajah halmoninya.

"Ah, ne Youngwoongie, halmoni mengerti." jawab Kim halmoni dengan suara sedih yang kentara.

Mendengar itu, seketika Youngwoong menatap halmoninya. Perasaan bersalah segera dirasakannya saat melihat wajah halmoninya berubah sendu, "Halmoni, mianhae. Bukan maksudku begitu." ujar Youngwoong sambil meraih tangan halmoninya.

"Aku hanya belum siap untuk mengurusi perusahaan sebesar itu. Aku takut, jika aku bekerja disana malah akan membuat perusahaan bermasalah dengan kinerjaku. Bukankah halmoni tahu, aku sama sekali tak mengerti dengan urusan perusahaan. Aku takut, jika halmoni memberikan seluruh pekerjaan halmoni padaku, aku hanya akan membuat perusahaan bangkrut." jawab Youngwoong sambil tersenyum kecut, ia sadar memang ia sama sekali tak berbakat dalam dunia bisnis. Itulah alasan mengapa ia selalu menolak jika halmoninya menyuruhnya untuk bekerja dikantor.

"Ne changy, halmoni mengerti. Mian, halmoni selalu memaksamu." jawab halmoninya lembut sambil mengusap balik tangan Youngwoong yang menggenggam tangannya.

"Ne halmoni." Keduanya lantas tersenyum bersama, seakan mengerti dengan alasan masing-masing.

"Kajja, halmoni habiskan makanannya, aku sudah susah-susah membuatkannya, jangan sampai semua ini berakhir di tempat sampah! Jadi halmoni harus menghabiskannya!" perintah Youngwoong dan membuat sang halmoni terkekeh pelan.

"Ne arraseo. Cucu halmoni yang paling cerewet!" ucap Kim halmoni dengan senyum mengembang. Ia sangat terhibur dengan sikap cucunya itu, yang kadang bisa terlihat dewasa, bisa terlihat tenang, dan sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah jahil dan semaunya sendiri.

.

~ .B~

.

Yunho terbangun dengan sekujur tubuhnya yang terasa sakit. Bagaimana tidak, ia terbangun dengan posisi yang kurang bagus. Bayangkan saja ia sekarang tengah tengkurap dilantai kamar dengan posisi tangan yang tertindih badannya. Jangan lupakan wajahnya yang tertelungkup menyentuh lantai.

"Akhh, appo." ringisnya tertahan saat ia mencoba bangun dari posisinya. "Kenapa aku bisa tertidur disini." ucapnya heran. Perlahan ia bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Membasuh wajahnya yang terlihat sangat mengenaskan itu.

"Hemmm." desahnya saat menatap bayangan wajahnya dicermin. Diusapnya kasar wajahnya sambil membasuhnya dengan air dingin. "Sadarlah Yunho! Kau mau membuat Joongie tak tenang disana?" ucapnya dengan suara yang agak bergetar.

Mungkin memang saatnya ia harus bisa merelakan namja cantiknya itu. Karna, semakin lama ia memendam rindu, itu hanya akan menambah keresahan dan kesedihannya. Dan ia tak ingin kalau malaikatnya itu juga menjadi sedih.

_'Bahkan dalam mimpipun rasanya masih tetap sama'_

Yunho perlahan menyentuh bibirnya dengan telunjuk kanannya, merasakan kalau baru saja ia kembali mencicipi bibir merah cherry yang selama ini selalu menggodanya.

"Bahkan rasanya seperti nyata." ucapnya sambil masih menyentuh bibirnya. Ia tersenyum saat membayangkan dirinya yang tengah berciuman hangat dengan malaikatnya tadi. "Kau masih tetap manis."

Perlahan Yunho memejamkan matanya. Membayangkan wajah namja cantiknya yang terlihat sedih tadi. Bagaimana suara merdu itu menyapa gendang telinganya dengan suara yang mencerminkan kesedihan. Yunho sadar, dirinya bahkan lebih membuat namja cantiknya terlihat sedih.

"Joongie, mianhae. Aku lebih membuatmu sedih." ucapnya entah kepada siapa. "Aku berjanji tak akan membuatmu bersedih. Aku akan hidup lebih baik dari sekarang." ucapnya membuat janji dan tersenyum mengakhiri keputusannya itu.

.

~ .B~

.

Pagi hari yang cerah menyambut Youngwoong yang baru bangun dari tidurnya. Kicauan burung menambah cerah hari ini. Semilir angin menyapa wajahnya yang tetap cantik meskipun ia baru terbangun. Perlahan ia bangun lalu merapikan selimut yang tadi dipakainya. Segera setelahnya ia bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajahnya dan setelahnya ia turun untuk mengambil air minum.

"Annyeong halmoni." sapanya hangat saat matanya tak sengaja menangkap sosok halmoninya yang tengah sibuk membaca koran pagi.

"Annyeong changy." balas sang halmoni sambil beranjak mendekati Youngwoong. "Hemm, cucu halmoni belum mandi ne?" lanjutnya sambil pura-pura menghirup aroma tubuh Youngwoong dan menutup hidungnya.

"Huh, apa aku sebau itu halmoni?" kata Youngwoong sambil mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Haha, ani. Justru baumu itu seperti bayi changy. Kajja, masak. Halmoni sudah kelaparan." ucap Kim halmoni sambil mendorong pelan bahu Youngwoong. Youngwoong hanya tersenyum dan berjalan perlahan menuju dapur.

"Halmoni mau sarapan apa?" tanya Youngwoong sambil membuka kulkas dan mengambil beberapa bahan makanan. Setelah dirasanya cukup segera ia mengambil apron merah yang tergantung didekat sana dan mulai memasak. Dengan cekatan ia memotong-motong sayuran dan daging menjadi potongan kecil. Sambil memanaskan air dan menyiapkan bumbu-bumbu lainnya.

"Apa saja yang cucu halmoni buat, halmoni akan memakannya."

"Jaa, kalau begitu, halmoni tunggu saja di meja makan. Biar ini aku yang siapkan semuanya." kata Youngwoong secara halus mengusir halmoninya itu dari daerah kekuasannya(?).

"Ne, baiklah. Kau memang selalu begitu, mengusir halmoni. Padahal halmoni ingin membantumu memasak." gerutu Kim halmoni sambil berjalan pelan menuju meja makan.

Youngwoong kembali melanjutkan masakannya. Dan dalam 30menit, semua masakanpun sudah siap. Kini ia tengah berjalan mondar-mandir dari dapur menuju meja makan untuk menata hidangan sarapannya.

"Kelihatannya enak. Kajja kita makan."

Deg

Seketika Youngwoong merasakan sesak didadanya. Jantungnya bergemuruh cepat saat mendengar ucapan halmoninya. Ditatapnya halmoninya dengan pandangan yang sangat sulit diartikan. Menyadari tak ada jawaban dari cucunya, Kim halmoni menolehkan kepalanya menatap cucunya.

"Youngwoongie, waeyo?"

Youngwoong terkesiap dan tersadar dari lamunannya. "Ah, a..ani. Gwencanha. Kajja kita makan." Youngpun menjawab dengan sedikit bergetar, entah kenapa ia merasakan kalau ia sering mendengar seseorang mengatakan hal yang sama dengan yang halmoninya ucapkan.

Sepanjang sarapan, Youngwoong terlihat berfikir keras. Bahkan saat halmoninya mengajak bicara, ia hanya menjawab dengan anggukan atau gumaman semata.

.

~ .B~

.

Junsu dan Youngwoong kini tengah sibuk membuat pesanan para tamu yang datang. Walaupun disini hanya Youngwoonglah yang meracik-karna Junsu sama sekali tak tahu tentang cara meracik minuman-namun Junsu juga membantunya dengan mengambilkan botol-botol anggur yang dibutuhkan. Seperti sekarang, Youngwoong tengah sibuk mencampurkan berbagai macam minuman, mengocoknya dan memutarnya di dalam wadah. Setelahnya, ia menuangkannya kedalam gelas tinggi yang ada dihadapannya.

"Silakan minumannya." teriak Junsu saat ia menyodorkan minuman hasil racikan Yongwoong kepada tamu. Tamu itu hanya tersenyum sambil melempar pandangannya pada Youngwoong.

"Hyung, sepertinya tamu itu menyukaimu." bisik Junsu ditelinga Youngwoong saat dirinya tak sengaja menatap tamu yang tadi diantarkannya minuman itu.

"Mwoya! Bicara apa kau Junsu-ah, mana mungkin ia menyukaiku. Bahkan akupun tak mengenalnya." jawab Youngwoong dengan cuek dan kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya meracik minuman.

"Lihatlah hyung, dia terus memperhatikanmu. Bahkan matanya nyalang seperti ingin memakanmu!" ucap Junsu sengaja melebih-lebihkan.

"Ah, biarkan saja."

Youngwoong tak ambil pusing dengan ucapan Junsu, ia malah tersenyum dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Junsupun ikut membantu Youngwoong sampai sebuah suara memanggil mereka.

"Junsu-ah, Youngwoong-ah, annyeong." sapa sebuah suara serak yang terdengar berat. Segera Junsu dan Youngwoong menoleh dan mendapati seorang namja yang tengah tersenyum manis pada mereka.

"Ah, bos. Annyeong." jawab mereka serempak dan tersenyum membalas sapaan itu.

"Aiss, sudah ku katakan, jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan itu. Aku jadi terlihat lebih tua dari kalian." jawab namja itu sambil mendudukkan dirinya pada kursi dihadapan Junsu dan Youngwoong.

"Lalu apa yang harus kami gunakan untuk memanggilmu?" tanya Youngwoong sambil berjalan mendekati namja itu. Dibelakangnya Junsu mengekor.

"Kalian panggil saja namaku. Agar terdengar lebih akrab."

Junsu dan Youngwoong saling berpandangan. "Jinja? Kami boleh hanya memanggil namamu bos?" tanya Youngwoong heran. Pasalnya, menurut berita yang beredar, bos mereka itu tak suka sembarangan orang memanggil namanya. Hanya orang yang menurutnya special dan dekat saja yang ia izinkan untuk memanggil namanya. Jadi, itu berarti Junsu dan Youngwoong bukankah salah satu dari kriteria itu? Orang terdekat atau special bagi bos mereka.

"Ne, tentu. Wae? Apa kalian tak mau memanggil namaku?"

"Ania." jawab Youngwoong sambil menggelengkan kepalanya imut. "Baiklah, kami akan memanggilmu dengan nama saja." ucapnya dan mendapat anggukan dari Junsu.

"Tapi, kau juga harus memanggil kami dengan panggilan hyung! Bukankah umurmu lebih kecil dari kami Dong Woon-ah?" ucap Junsu polos sambil menatap bosnya dan memanggil bosnya itu dengan namanya saja.

Youngwoong menatap Junsu dengan senyuman tipis, rupanya baru saja ia juga ingin mengatakan hal yang sama. Bukankah sudah seharusnya Dong Woon memanggil mereka dengan sebutan hyung? Bukan karna ingin dihormati atau semacamnya, hanya saja mendengar bos kita berbicara sopan pada kita, bukankah terdengar menyenangkan?

"Hemm, geurae. Baiklah, mulai sekarang aku akan memanggil kalian dengan hyung. Ne Junsu hyung dan Youngwoong hyung." ucap Dongwoon sambil membungkuk kehadapan dua namja itu.

"Haha, ne Dongwoonie." ucap Youngwoong dan membuat dua namja yang mendengarnya menjadi tertawa nyaring. Yah, kelihatannya sikap dingin yang ditunjukkan Dong Woon kepada pegawai lainnya, sedikit berbeda kepada dua namja itu. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang membuat dirinya menjadi bersikap baik pada dua namja kelewat imut itu. Sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya tertarik dan selalu tersenyum saat bertemu dengan mereka.

.

~ .B~

.

Yunho berjalan tegak melewati gedung agensinya. Ruangan demi ruangan dilaluinya dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari wajah tampannya kala orang-orang menyapanya. Senyum selalu menghiasi wajahnya, namun saat dirinya berpapasan dengan Jessica, senyum itu segera berubah, berganti menjadi sebuah decakan masam.

_'Ck, kenapa aku harus bertemu dengan yeoja ini'_

"Yunho oppa!" teriak Jessica kala matanya tak sengaja menangkap sosok Yunho yang tengah berjalan menuju ruang latihan. Iapun segera berlari menghampiri Yunho. "Oppa, kau baru tiba?" tanyanya sambil bergelayut manja ditangan Yunho.

Yunho sedikit risih atas sikap Jessica ini, namun ia berusaha tetap tenang dan jangan sampai membuat keributan disini. Bagaimanapun ia adalah rekannya di management ini.

"Annyeong Jessica-ssi. Ne, aku baru tiba dan sekarang aku sudah terlambat karna kau menghambat jalanku." hardik Yunho pelan namun jelas tersirat kekesalan dalam kalimatnya. Namun yang namanya Jessica tak akan mau tahu dengan itu semua, ia tetap saja bergelayut di lengan Yunho. Tak tahu malu eoh?

"Ah oppa, bagaimana kalau nanti kita makan siang bersama? Kudengar disini ada restoran yang baru buka, bagaimana kalau kita kesana?" tanya Jessica tanpa memperhatikan raut kesal Yunho.

"Mian Jessica-ssi, aku ada latihan sekarang dan kau sudah membuatku terlambat." Yunho pun menyentak tangan Jessica yang berada dilengannya, membuat Jessica meringis kesakitan.

"Annyeong." kata Yunho dingin dan tanpa merasa kasihan lagi ia lalu berjalan melewati Jessica yang masih meringis kesakitan.

"Oppa, Yunho oppa." teriak Jessica namun tak membuat Yunho menghentikan langkahnya, bahkan terlihat Yunho mempercepat langkahnya itu.

"Ck, merepotkan saja." gerutu Yunho sapanjang perjalanan menuju ruang latihan. Sesampainya disana, Yoochun dan yang lainnya sudah menunggu. Sambil memegang alat masing-masing dan mulai mempelajari materi musiknya.

"Yo Yunho-ah, waeyo? Wajahmu sangat menyeramkan." celetuk Siwon saat dilihatnya Yunho masuk dengan wajah yang sangat masam.

"Pasti kau bertemu lagi dengan Jessica eoh?" tanya Leeteuk tepat sasaran.

"Ne. Aku bertemu dengannya tadi." jawab Yunho masam sambil mulai melepas jas yang melekat ditubuhnya. Menyisakan kaos hitam presbody yang membentuk badan kekarnya. "Sudahlah, daripada kita membahas hal tak penting begitu, lebih baik kita mulai latihan." seru Yunho dan mulai mengambil posisi didepan teman-temannya.

"Ready?" teriak Yunho dan semuapun mengambil posisi masing-masing. "Hana, dul, set."

Jreenngg

Dan mulailah mengalun irama lagu Mirrotic yang mengawali sesi latihan mereka kali ini.

.

.

.

Tiga jam berlalu sejak Yunho dan kawan-kawan mulai berlatih. Sekarang jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 siang, waktunya untuk mereka beristirahat makan siang. Terlihat sekarang mereka tengah mengendarai mobil untuk makan siang bersama. Kali ini giliran Yoochun yang mendapat tugas menyetir. Memang sudah menjadi kebiasaan mereka menyetir secara bergantian saat mereka keluar bersama.

"Kita akan makan dimana?" tanya Yoochun sambil terus menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang.

"Terserah kau saja." jawab Leeteuk sambil terus memainkan ponsel ditangannya. Entah apa yang tengah dilakukannya.

"Ah, beginilah nasib kita semua yang tak punya kekasih. Setiap hari harus makan diluar." gumam Siwon bertanya entah kepada siapa.

"Ah, Yunho hyung, bukankah kau waktu ini ingin mengajak kami kesuatu tempat? Kalau tak salah itu sebuah cafe. Geurae?" tanya Du Jun yang teringat sesuatu.

"Ne, Cojjee cafe. Wae, kau ingin kesana? Kurasa disana tak ada makan siang Du Jun-ah." jawab Yunho sambil menatap sekilas dongsaengnya itu.

"Ah, bukan begitu, hanya saja aku teringat janjimu mengajak kami kesana dan mengenalkan kami pada fanboy uri jidat lebar hyung." cengir Du Jun dan mendapat tatapan membunuh dari Yoochun.

"Mau mati kau!" desis Yoochun tak terima dikatai jidat lebar.

"Hehe, mian." kekeh DuJun dan kembali ia menatap Yunho menunggu jawaban.

"Ne, setelah makan siang kita bisa kesana, kalau yang lain setuju." jawab Yunho dan mendapat anggukan dari Du Jun, tak berapa lama merekapun tiba ditempat tujuan.

.

.

.

Sementara di Cojjee cafe.

Nampak seorang namja tengah berjalan pelan sambil menenteng sesuatu. Nampak seperti kotak bekal makan yang dituutupi selembar kain. Pandangan namja itu mengitar mencari keberadaan seseorang. Dan senyum seketika mengembang diwajahnya ketika melihat dimana keberadaan orang yang dicarinya. Perlahan dilangkahkannya kakinya menuju tempat itu, sambil melambaikan tangan dan berteriak memanggil nama orang yang dicarinya.

"Youngwoong hyung." teriaknya menggema diseluruh Cojjee cafe, membuat beberapa tamu yang datang menoleh kesal kearahnya.

Youngwoong yang merasa namanya dipanggil seketika menolehkan wajahnya dan mendapati seorang namja imut datang sambil melambaikan tangannya. Alisnya berkerut menandakan ia tengah kebingungan.

"Nuguya?" tanya Youngwoong pada diri sendiri.

"Hyung, suara siapa itu. Telingaku sampai berdengung mendengar teriakannya." keluh Junsu sambil berjalan mendekat kearah Youngwoong sambil mengusap telinganya.

"Dia." tunjuk Youngwoong pada namja yang tengah berjalan kearah mereka untuk menjawab pertanyaan Junsu.

"Eh? Nuguya?" gumam Junsu, "Sepertinya aku mengenalnya." lanjutnya sambil terus menatap namja itu, dan tak sadar kalau namja itu sekarang sudah berdiri didepannya.

"Annyeong Youngwoong hyung." sapa namja itu hangat sambil tersenyum lebar pada Youngwoong.

"Annyeong." jawab Youngwoong heran.

"Ah ya. Kau kan namja yang kemarin!" teriak Junsu mengagetkan semua orang disana. Baru saja mereka mendengar teriakan dari satu namja, dan kini mereka harus kembali mendengar suara nyaring dari Junsu. Lengkap sudah penderitaan pengunjung Cojjee cafe hari ini.

"Yak Junsu-ah, tak perlu berteriak eoh, aku bisa tuli kalau kau berteriak terus begitu." dengus Youngwoong kesal.

"Hehe, mian hyung. Aku hanya baru ingat siapa namja ini." cengir Junsu tanpa merasa bersalah. "Bukankah kau namja yang kemarin ani?" tanya Junsu beralih melihat namja dihadapannya itu.

"Ne. Aku kemarin memang kesini. Apa Youngwoong hyung melupakanku?" tanya namja itu sambil memasang wajah bersedih.

"Ah, mian. Bukan maksudku melupaknmu." jawab Youngwoong salah tingkah. "Emm, kemarin kau belum mengenalkan dirimu, jadi siapa namamu?"

"Annyeong, Shim Yeoseob imnida. Kalian bisa memanggilku Yeoseob." kata namja itu memperkenalkan diri sambil tersenyum lebar pada Youngwoong dan Junsu.

"Ne, Kim Youngwoong imnida."

"Kim Junsu imnida. Yeoseob-ssi, senang berkenalan denganmu."

"Shim Yeoseob? Sepertinya aku familiar dengan nama itu." gumam Youngwoong sambil terus memperhatikan Yeoseob,

"Ah, hyung ini aku bawakan makan siang, apa kau mau makan siang bersamaku?" tanya Yeoseob sambil menunjukkan kotak bekal yang dibawanya. "Eomma tadi menyuruhku untuk memberikannya padamu hyung." jelas Yeoseob lagi.

"Eommamu?" tanya Youngsoong heran. Bahkan ia tak mengenal sama sekali namja dihadapannya ini, namun kenapa eomma dari Yeoseob itu bahkan membuatkannya makanan. "Mian Yeoseob-ah, sepertinya ada yang tak kumengerti disini." jeda sejenak, "Kau tiba-tiba datang dan memberiku makan siang, dan kau bilang itu dari eommamu? Tapi mian Yeoseob-ah, aku bahkan tak mengenal eommamu, jadi bagaimana bisa ia membuatkanku makan siang?" tanya Youngwoong yang rasa penasarannya sudah berada diambang batas.

"Ah, mian, nampaknya hyung tak mengenaliku ne? Aku, dongsaeng dari-"

"Yoseobie?"

Deg

Serempak mereka bertiga menoleh keasal suara.

.

~ .B~

.

Yunho cs sudah selesai makan siang. Kali ini mereka bersiap untuk pergi mendatangi Cojjee cafe, sesuai dengan janji Yunho tadi.

"Hyung, memangnya namja itu seunik apa? Sampai kau selalu tertawa jika kami suruh untuk menceritakannya!" tanya Du Jun dengan rasa penasaran tingkat dewa.

"Ne, dia sangat lucu. Bahkan suaranya mirip dengan lumba-lumba, melengking." jawab Yunho sambil tersenyum pelan.

"Lumba-lumba?" tanya Du Jun heran.

"Ah, Yoochun-ah, bisakah kau menurunkanku di mall depan sana?" tanya Siwon memotong pembicaraan Yunho dan Du Jun.

"Eh, kau mau kemana hyung?" tanya Yoochun heran, bukankah mereka akan pergi bersama ke Cojjee cafe?

"Ah, mian sepertinya aku tak bisa ikut dengan kalian. Aku lupa aku sudah ada janji dengan seseorang. Mian, lain kali aku akan ikut kesana, aku juga penasaran dengan rupa fanboy mu jidat." jelas Siwon panjang lebar.

"Yak, kalau kau mau kuturunkan tak usah meledek jidat seksiku ini hyung." jawab Yoochun ketus, "Kau mau turun dimana hyung?"

"Didepan sana. Ia sudah menungguku disana." jawab Siwon sambil memasang senyum manis. Melihat itu Yoochun pun menyeringai. Otaknya bergerak cepat saat melihat raut banhagia Siwon itu, lalu iapun mulai menggoda Siwon.

"Kau ingin bertemu dengan namja itu kan hyung?" tanya Yoochun sambil memasang seringai diwajahnya. Siwon gelagapan dibuatnya. Memang ia tak terlalu membuka persoalan pribadinya pada semua temannya. Melihat gelagat Siwon yang gelagapan, mengundang tanda tanya dari ketiga namja lainnya.

"Ya Siwon-ah, apa maksud Yoochun? Memangnya kau ingin bertemu siapa?" tanya Yunho sambil menatap Siwon. Siwon hanya tersenyum masam dan mendelik ke arah Yoochun.

"Awas kau Park jidat lebar!" desis Siwon berbahaya.

.

~ .B~

.

Suasana canggung begitu kental terasa dimeja reservasi Cojjee cafe. Nampak dua orang namja tengah saling duduk diam dibangku dan dua namja lainnya yang berdiri dibelakang meja. Dua dari namja itu mengenakan seragam yang sama, menandakan kalau mereka merupakan pegawai dari Cojjee cafe. Sementara satu dari dua namja lainnya mengenakan setelan jas formal warna abu-abu. Matanya memincing tajam menatap dalam namja yang berada dihadapannya, namja dengan kaos dengan warna biru laut yang membuat manis penampilannya. Namja itu hanya menundukkan wajahnya, tak berani membalas tatapan dalam namja dihadapannya.

"Ee, udara disini sangat panas. Apa kalian mau kubuatkan sesuatu?" suara Youngwoong memecah keheningan yang tercipta disana, entah kenapa tadi bos mereka a.k.a Dong Woon tiba-tiba berteriak dan sekarang malah duduk diam sambil menatap Yeoseob, namja yang baru tadi dikenalnya.

"Ne, kami akan buatkan kalian minuman." sambung Junsu dan segera mereka berdua beranjak kebelakang.

Dong Woon dan Yeoseob tak bergeming, mereka tetap diam duduk ditempat masing-masing tanpa ada niatan untuk memulai percakapan.

Yeoseob bergerak gelisah dalam duduknya. Sebenarnya ia merasa sedikit risih dengan pandangan tajam yang ditujukan padanya oleh namja dihadapannya ini. Namun ia juga tak berani menatap balik namja itu, sesuatu menahannya untuk tetap berdiam diri sebelum namja itu yang mulai berbicara.

Sama halnya dengan Yeoseob, Dong Woon juga nampak enggan untuk memulai percakapan. Ia hanya diam sambil terus menatap namja dihadapannya. Sedikit hatinya berdenyut saat kembali ia bertemu dengan namja itu. Bagaimanapun ia tak akan mudah melupakan namja dihadapannya ini.

"Apa kabar Yeoseobie?" itulah kata pertama yang diucapkan Dong Woon setelah sekian lama mereka terdiam. Terdengar dingin dan dalam, namun dibalik itu semua tersirat nada kerinduan didalamnya.

Yeoseob terkejut dengan pertanyaan Dong Woon itu, apalagi Dong Woon kembali memanggilnya dengan panggilan itu. Dengan mengumpulkan keberanian didongakkannya perlahan wajahnya menatap namja dihadapannya ini, dan perlahan menjawab, "N..ne. Aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Kau bisa melihatnya sendiri." jawab Dong Woon dengan nada dingin dan sedikit tajam.

Mendengar itu Yeoseob menjadi sedikit jengah. Kembali ditundukkannya wajahnya, mengatur detak jantungnya yang berdenyut sakit saat mendengar jawaban dari Dong Woon itu.

Ditengah aksi saling diam itu, Youngwoong kembali datang dengan sebuah nampan di tangannya. Dengan cekatan ditaruhnya gelas-gelas yang ada dinampan itu di meja dihadapan Dong Woon. "Minumlah, nampaknya kalian berbincang cukup lama." kata Youngwoong sambil tersenyum. Walaupun baru bertemu dengan Yeoseob, namun instingnya mengatakan kalau diantara bosnya dan namja itu dulu pasti pernah terjadi sesuatu. Melihat bagaimana cara Dong Woon menatap Yeoseob dan bagaimana Yeoseob tertunduk tak berani melihat Dong Woon, itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menjelaskan hubungan diantara keduanya.

"Kalau kalian memerlukan bantuan, jangan segan memanggilku atau Junsu." lanjutnya sebelum beranjak pergi dari hadapan Dong Woon dan Yeoseob. Youngwoongpun berjalan pelan meninggalkan dua orang namja yang tengah bergelung dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Ingin menyampaikan sesuatu namun tak tahu harus memulainya dari mana. Dua namja yang sama-sama menyimpan kerinduan satu sama lain, namun tak mau mengakui dan masih bertahan dengan ego masing-masing.

.

~ .B~

.

Yunho cs kini sudah tiba di depan Cojjee cafe, merekapun turun dan segera berjalan masuk ke dalam. Tak lupa sebelumnya mereka mengenakan kaca mata hitam guna menyamarkan wajah mereka, mereka takut kejadian kemarin terulang lagi. Keempat namja tampan itupun-minus Siwon yang sudah turun dijalan-melangkah pasti menuju pintu masuk Cojjee cafe, dengan Yunho yang berjalan didepan memandu teman-temannya.

Ting

Suara lonceng tanda tamu datangpun berbunyi, membuat Youngsoong dan Junsu menolehkan wajah mereka kearah pintu. Senyum segera mengembang diwajah mereka.

"Selamat datang." seru mereka ramah saat dilihatnya empat orang berjalan kearah mereka. Senyum mengembang diwajah putih Youngwoong, dari meja reservasi ini ia tak begitu jelas melihat siapa yang datang, ia hanya melihat jumlah orang yang datang itu.

Semakin lama, keempat orang itu semakin mendekat kearahnya, senyumpun tak lepas dari wajahnya. Sampai langkah terakhir dari keempat namja itu, barulah Youngwoong sadar siapa yang datang. Matanya membulat sempurna saat melihat siapa orang yang datang itu. Dan mulutnya sukses membentuk huruf 'O' yang cukup besar. Efek dari rasa terkejutnya.

"U Know Yunho." desisnya hampir tak terdengar.

Tak jauh beda dengan Youngwoong, Junsu namja imut disebelahnya itu bahkan kebih histeris. Bayangkan saja, saat mengetahui siap yang datang itu, segera ia membuka mulutnya tak percaya bahkan sekarang ia tengah menampar-nampar sendiri pipi chubbynya. Memastikan kalau ia tak sedang bermimpi.

"Park Yoochun." pekiknya tertahan.

Sementara sang obyek yang menyebabkan dua namja itu kaget bukan main, hanya bisa diam mematung menatap mereka. Bukan, bukan karna mereka heran dengan tingkah dua namja manis itu, melainkan karna suatu hal lain.

Yunho, Yoochun dan Leeteuk berhenti dan menatap nanar sosok dihadapannya. Mereka sangat terkejut melihat sosok itu kini berada dihadapan mereka. Sementara Du Jun, matanya menatap dingin pada dua namja yang diam didepan meja reservasi, tak menyadari kehadirannya. Bibirnya terkatup namun sorot matanya mengatakan hal lain. Dengan desissan halus, ia berkata.

"Yeoseobie."

Sementara tiga namja lainnya, tak bisa menahan keterkejutan mereka. Seketika mereka berteriak kencang memecah kesunyian yang tiba-tiba menyelubungi tempat itu.

"Jaejoongie/Jae hyung/Jaejoong?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Modudeul annyeong ^^

Saya kembali.. Hoaa,, mian updatenya lama..

Bagaimana, apakah sudah terjawab rasa penasaran kalian pada sosok bos Youngwoong itu?

Hehe,,

Seperti biasa, silakan tinggalkan jejak kalian.. Supaya saya bisa cepat update.. Dan big thanks untuk yang sudah follow n favorit..

Arigatou ^^

Review onegaishimasu...


	5. Chapter 4

Jaejoong Wanna B

_End of previous_

_Yunho, Yoochun dan Leeteuk berhenti dan menatap nanar sosok dihadapannya. Mereka sangat terkejut melihat sosok itu kini berada dihadapan mereka. Sementara Du Jun, matanya menatap dingin pada dua namja yang diam didepan meja reservasi, tak menyadari kehadirannya. Bibirnya terkatup namun sorot matanya mengatakan hal lain. Dengan desissan halus, ia berkata._

_"Yeoseobie."_

_Sementara tiga namja lainnya, tak bisa menahan keterkejutan mereka. Seketika mereka berteriak kencang memecah kesunyian yang tiba-tiba menyelubungi tempat itu._

_"Jaejoongie/Jae hyung/Jaejoong?"_

Chap 4

Yunho, Yoochun dan Leeteuk tak bergeming ditempatnya. Mereka hanya diam dengan mata yang membulat sempurna, serta mulut yang terbuka sedikit. Nafas mereka sedikit memburu akibat keterkejutan yang mereka alami. Mata mereka menatap horor kedepan, kearah satu namja cantik yang sedari tadi tak henti-hentinya menyunggingkan senyum manisnya kepada mereka. Tanpa mereka sadari, jantung mereka berdetak cepat tat kala kembali, wajah itu nampak dihadapan mereka. Lengkap dengan senyum khas dan suara merdunya. Membuat ketiga namja itu hanya diam, belum bisa mencerna apa yang terjadi.

"Hyu..hyung, ki..kita sedang ber..bermimpi ne? A..aku me..melihat ba..bayangan Jae..Jaejoong hyung disana." kata Yoochun terbata-bata dengan ekspresi ketakutan yang kentara.

"Ja..Ja..Ja." ucap Leeteuk lemah tak bisa mengatakan dengan jelas. Matanya tak lepas memandang sosok dihadapannya itu, sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya kearah namja itu.

"Jae hyung." ucap Yoochun lagi, namun kali ini tak terbata. Perlahan jantungnya kembali berdetak normal dan nafasnya yang tadi memburu, berangsur-angsur teratur.

Melihat tiga namja itu hanya diam mematung disana, mengundang kernyitan diwajah Youngwoong. Namja cantik yang membuat tiga namja keren dihadapannya itu bengong, lantas melambaikan tangannya untuk menarik perhatian ketiga namja itu.

"Annyeong." ucapnya lagi karna tak mendapat respon apapun dari ketiga namja itu saat dirinya melambaikan tangannya.

Deg

Lagi-lagi jantung ketiga namja itu berdetak hebat saat telinga mereka mendengar suara yang sangat familiar bagi mereka. Mata mereka menatap tak percaya akan hal itu.

"Yak, apa kalian mau diam disana terus hah!" kini Youngwoong sudah kehabisan kesabaran. Iapun meninggikan suaranya agar ketiga namja itu sadar dan segera beranjak dari tempatnya. "Hey!" teriaknya lagi karna tak mendapat respon apapun dari tiga namja itu.

"Ah."

Yunho, Yoochun dan Leeteuk pun sadar dari keheningan mereka, perlahan mereka saling melirik satu sama lain. Meyakinkan diri mereka apakah mereka harus mendekati meja itu atau hanya berdiam diri saja.

"YA, APA KALIAN INGIN TERUS BERDIRI DISANA DAN MENGHALANGI ORANG YANG INGIN MEMESAN EOH!" kembali, namja cantik itu berteriak kencang, membuat Dongwoon yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri menolehkan kepala mereka.

"Yak, Youngwoong hyung, kenapa kau berteriak begi-" belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, kini malah giliran Dongwoon yang diam mematung. Saat dirinya hendak mengajukan protes akibat suara lengkingan Youngwoong, matanya justru menangkap bayangan sosok yang selama ini mengganggu ketenangannya.

Ditatapnya tajam namja itu yang juga tengah menatap tajam dirinya. Tatapan dingin seolah-olah ingin menguliti satu sama lain. "Yoon Du Jun." desis Dongwoon.

Deg

Seketika Yoseob menolehkan wajahnya kearah pandang Dongwoon saat dirinya mendengar Dongwoon menyebutkan sesuatu. Dan jantungnya bergemuruh cepat saat menyadari siapa yang tengah ditatap Dongwoon. Matanya membulat dan seketika tubuhnya menegang.

Oh. Lihatlah apa yang terjadi kepada keenam namja itu. Saling berdiam diri saat melihat suatu hal yang membuat masing-masing dari mereka tegang. Tegang dengan suasana dan dengan alasan yang berbeda satu sama lainnya.

"Yak hyung, kenapa berteriak eoh? Kau membuat telingaku berdengung!" dengus Junsu yang rupanya tadi juga ikut terdiam melihat pemandangan segar dihadapannya a.k.a Park Yoochun.

"Bagaimana aku tak berteriak, lihatlah orang-orang itu, sedari tadi hanya berdiam diri disana tanpa berniat untuk duduk kesini. Aku kesal jadinya." jawab Youngwoong sambil mendengus dan mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Aihh, benar juga. Kenapa mereka seperti melihat hantu saja ne? Ah, sini biar aku yang memanggil mereka." Junsupun dengan inisiatifnya, segera keluar bermaksud untuk menjemput tiga namja itu. Namun, saat hendak keluar, ia kembali berteriak kaget.

"Omo. Apa yang mereka lakukan? Kenapa orang-orang jadi bertingkah aneh!" gerutunya saat melihat Dongwoon dan Yeoseob juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang dilakukan Yunho cs.

"Hei kalian, sadarlah! Apa yang kalaian lihat eoh!" kata Junsu sambil menggoyangkan tangannya dihadapan Dongwoon dan Yeoseob. Seketika Dongwoon terkesiap dan mengalihkan wajahnya dari Dujun.

"Ah, ania. Aku tak melihat apapun." jawab Dongwoon dan segera ia turun dari kursinya dan berjalan pelan menuju ruangannya.

_'Ck, kenapa aku mesti bertemu dengannya lagi. Bahkan sudah dua tahun berlalu, mengapa aku masih begitu membencinya'_

"Hei, mau kemana Woonie?" teriak Junsu karna tiba-tiba Dongwoon pergi tanpa mengucapkan apapun. "Ck, dasar aneh! Ah, lebih baik aku temui Yoochun saja." lanjutnya girang sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju Yunho, Yoochun dan Leeteuk berada.

"Annyeong Yunho-ssi, Leeteuk-ssi, Yoochun-ssi." seru Junsu ramah saat ia sudah tiba dihadapan Yunho cs. Senyumnya tambah mengembang saat dirinya menyapa Yoochun. Sangat terpesona eoh?

"Apa kalian mau berdiam diri disini terus? Ah, mian. Tadi hyungku membentak kalian, ia hanya tengah kesal. Ayo mari, silakan duduk. Aku akan memberikan pelayanan terbaik untuk kalian. Ah, apa kalian hanya bertiga? Kemana Siwon-ssi dan, ah Dujun-ssi, annyeong." ucap Junsu tanpa jeda dan kembali berteriak saat dilihatnya Dujun yang berdiri disebelahnya.

Keempat namja yang sudah pulih dari keterkejutan masing-masing, kini menatap Junsu dengan ramah. Merekapun mulai lebih tenang walau degupan jantungnya tak berkurang.

"Ah mian, kami tak bermaksud." jawab Yunho sambil tersenyum mewakili teman-temannya. Mendengar itu Yoochun dan yang lainpun ikut tersenyum pada namja imut dihadapan mereka ini.

"Ah, kajja kalau begitu. Duduk disana, aku dan hyungku akan membuatkan minuman spesial untuk kalian. Suatu kehormatan bagi kami karna kalian berkunjung kesini. Kajja kajja." Junsupun perlahan menggiring(?)Yunho cs menuju kursi didepan meja reservasi. Setelahnya segera ia kembali masuk ke dalam dan memanggil Youngwoong.

"Hyung, itu mereka sudah ku ajak masuk. Sana, tanyakan apa yang ingin mereka pesan." kata Junsu setengah berbisik pada Youngwoong. Junsu tahu kalau Youngwoong sedang kesal, maka dari itu ia tak ingin membuat hyung cantiknya itu bertambah kesal.

"Baiklah. Kajja, kau ikut juga." perintah Youngwoong dan Junsupun mengekor dibelakangnya.

"Kalian mau pesan apa?" tanya Youngwoong to the point. Ia masih kesal rupanya karna ketiga namja tampan itu tadi mengacuhkannya. Ia memang paling sebal jika diacuhkan begitu.

Deg

Lagi-lagi jantung ketiganya berdetak saat mendengar suara namja cantik dihadapan mereka ini. Namun, saat mendengar nada ketus dari namja itu, segera mereka tahu kalau namja itu tengah kesal.

"Emm," Yoochun nampak berfikir, namun sebenarnya ia sedang menatap dalam namja cantik dihadapannya ini. Melihat sekilas, tentu namja itu akan mengingatkannya pada sosok namja cantik kekasih hyungnya, namun jika dilihat lebih dalam, ada beberapa hal yang membuatnya berbeda.

"Jaejoong hyung." itulah kata yang keluar dari mulut Yoochun saat dirinya sudah selesai berfikir. Matanya bergerak gelisah menatap Yunho yang rupanya juga menatap intens namja dihadapan mereka ini.

Mendengar Yoochun mengucapkan sesuatu, Youngwoong pun menatap Yoochun dan memiringkan wajahnya.

"Apa kau mengucapkan sesuatu?"

"Ne, kau, apa kau, Jaejoong hyung?" tanya Yoochun lagi dan mendapat tatapan aneh dari Youngwoong.

"Ck, lagi-lagi pertanyaan ini." jawab Youngwoong masam sambil memutar bola matanya jengah. "Hei Yoochun-ssi, tahukah kau, dulu saat fansmeeting, Yunho-ssi juga pernah bertanya hal ini padaku." jawab Youngwoong sambil menatap Yunho yang tengah menatapnya juga.

Deg

Entah kenapa jantung Youngwoong mendadak berdetak cepat kala matanya tak sengaja bertemu dengan mata nyalang seorang Jung Yunho. Namun cepat-cepat ia mengalihkan pandangannya takut jika lebih lama ia akan kehilangan konsentrasinya.

"Jadi, untuk kedua kalinya aku tekankan, namaku Kim Youngwoong! Dan aku tak mengenal orang yang bernama Jaejoong itu." jawab Youngwoong ketus tanpa lupa menyelipkan tatapan dingin pada Yoochun.

_'Ne, kau memang bukan Jae hyung. Jae hyung tak akan berkata kasar sepertimu'_

"Apa kau yakin? Karna kau terlihat sangat mirip dengannya. Bahkan wajah dan suara kalian pun mirip." kini Leeteuk ikut mengambil suara dengan sengaja mendekatkan sedikit posisi duduknya kearah Youngwoong.

"Tentu saja! Apa harus kuperlihatkan identitasku kepada kalian semua agar kalian percaya eoh?" jawab Youngwoong dengan nada ketus yang tak bisa disembunyikan.

_'Ck, ketus sekali cara bicaranya. Apa salahnya aku bertanya'_

"Sudah, aku malas jika harus meladeni pertanyaan tidak penting dari kalian." Youngwoong perlahan beranjak kebelakang, sebelum suara berat milik Yunho terdengar dan membuat langkahnya terhenti.

"Ah, mian Youngwoong-ssi, kami tak bermaksud membuatmu marah atau merasa tak nyaman. Hanya saja, memang wajahmu mengingatkan kami pada seseorang. Seseorang yang sangat berarti bagi kami."

_'Dan terlebih lagi bagiku'_

Youngwoong seketika berbalik saat mendengar nada Yunho terdengar begitu lirih saat bercerita tadi, dan sekarang bahkan Youngwoong melihat pancaran kesedihan saat dirinya menatap wajah Yunho yang sedikit tertunduk.

Seketika perasaan tak tenang menyusup kedalam hati Youngwoong, entah mengapa, ia jadi merasa ikut bersedih melihat Yunho seperti itu. Tanpa disadarinya, kekesalan yang tadi memenuhi hatinya menguap tak bersisa. Iapun perlahan mendekat ke arah Yunho.

"Mian aku tak tahu akan hal itu." kata Youngwoong lalu perlahan mematap Yoochun dan Leeteuk bergantian.

"Ne, gwencanha Youngwoong-ssi. Kami hanya kaget, karna tak menyangka jika ada seseorang yang mirip dengannya." ucap Leeteuk dan diangguki oleh Yoochun.

"Mian juga tadi aku berkata ketus." lanjut Youngwoong dan setelahnya iapun sudah kembali tersenyum. "Ah, kalian mau pesan apa?"

Kini Youngwoong sudah kembali ceria, terbukti ia sudah kembali berbicara dengan tersenyum, dan tak ia sadari, semyumannya itu membuat ketiga namja dihadapannya merasa tenang. Mengapa hanya tiga namja? Karna satu namja lagi a.k.a Dujun sedang asik dengan dunianya sendiri.

"Aku pesan minuman terbaik disini, bagaimana dengan kalian hyungdeul?" tanya Yoochun sambil melirik Yunho dan Leeteuk, "Ah Dujun eodiya?" lanjutnya baru menyadari Dujun tak berada didekat mereka.

.

.

.

Sementara ketiga namja lainnya tengah sibuk berkutat dengan bartender cantik dihadapan mereka, disini Dujun tengah sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Setelah menempelkan pantatnya pada salah satu kursi didepan meja reservasi, iapun langsung menghadap namja imut disebelahnya yang tak berhenti menundukkan wajahnya.

"Yeoseobie," ucapnya pelan. Entah apa yang tengah dirasakannya, namun yang jelas ia merasa senang bisa bertemu kembali dengan namja imut itu. "Annyeong." lanjutnya karna tak mendapat respon dari namja itu.

Yeoseob-namja imut disebelah Dujun-hanya diam menundukkan wajahnya, ia masih tak menyangka harus bertemu dengan dua orang dimasa lalunya itu.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Yeoseob?" tanya Dujun terus berusaha untuk membuat namja imut itu mau bicara dengannya.

"..."

"Kelihatannya kau sehat ne." kata Dujun lagi karna sekali lagi tak mendapat jawaban dari Yeoseob.

"..."

"Apa kau akan terus diam seperti ini dan tak mau bicara denganku?" Dujunpun sudah kehilangan kesabaran. Karna sejak tadi Yeoseob selalu mendiaminya.

Akhirnya, dengan gertakan itu Yeoseobpun membuka suaranya, "A..ani." jawab Yeoseob dengan terbata, "Aku hanya tak tahu harus berkata apa." jawab Yeoseob dan perlahan mengangkat wajahnya.

"Kau masih tetap sama seperti dulu, polos dan lugu." jawab Dujun sambil tertawa ringan. Mendengar itu Yeoseobpun mau tak mau ikut tertawa. Yah, mungkin dengan sedikit mengingat sifat terdahulu bisa membuat suasana mencair.

"Ne, aku memang masih lugu dan polos." jawab Yeoseob yang kini sudah mulai bisa tertawa, melupakan kekakuannya yang tadi sempat menyelubungi hatinya.

Dujun dan Yeoseob, dua namja itu memang saling mengenal, bahkan hubungan mereka lebih dari itu. Bukan, mereka bukanlah sepasang kekasih, hanya mereka berteman namun sangat dekat. Dujun sudah menganggap Yeoseob sebagai seseorang yang paling berharga bagi hidupnya, begitupula dengan Yeoseob. Itu yang membuat semua orang yang mengenal mereka, berasumsi salah mengenai hubungan keduanya. Mereka menganggap Dujun dan Yeoseob adalah sepasang kekasih. Padahal kenyataannya mereka hanyalah sebatas sahabat. Walaupun memang Dujun memiliki perasaan lebih pada Yeoseob.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Dujun lagi karna ingin mendengar jawaban langsung dari Yeoseob.

"Seperti yang kau lihat hyung, aku sehat-sehat saja. Bahkan aku sangat sehat. Lihatlah, wajahku bersinar ani?" jawab Yeoseob sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

Dujun hanya terkekeh melihat Yeoseob, sahabatnya yang satu ini memang selalu ceria. Tak pernah berubah, selalu bisa membuat dirinya tersenyum jika berada disampingnya. Karna itulah, Dujun sangat menyayangi Yeoseob, karna Yeoseob selalu bisa membuat dirinya melupakan masalah yang sedang dihadapinya.

"Ne, kau sangat sehat. Bahkan sangat sehat sampai kau bisa narsis seperti itu." jawab Dujun tak lupa sambil cekikikan.

"Yak, apa yang kau katakan hyung! Aku tak narsis, hanya saja aku memang sudah terlahir dengan wajah manis seperti ini."

"Kau ini, tetap saja membanggakan diri sendiri, tak berubah eoh!"

"Tentu, siapa lagi yang mau membanggakan kita kalau bukan diri kita sendiri. Ania?"

"Ne ne, kau benar."

"Haha, kau sendiri bagaimana hyung. Pasti sangat menyenangkan ne bisa jadi band pengiring seorang U Know Yunho?"

"Ah, tentu. Aku sangat senang, bahkan aku tak menyangka bisa ikut dalam pemain bandnya."

"Begitu? Dimana hyung bertemu deng-"

"Dujun-ah!"

Belum sempat Yeoseob mengakhiri pertanyaannya, suara husky milik seseorang sudah lebih dulu terdengar. Menginterupsi perbincangan keduanya.

"Ah, ne hyung. Aku disini." jawab Dujun saat didengarnya suara Yoochun memanggil namanya. "Waeyo hyung?"

"Ah, disana kau rupanya. Eh, nuguya?" tanya Yoochun saat matanya tak sengaja melihat seorang namja disebelah Dujun.

"Ah, ini Yeoseob. Dia adalah sahabat lamaku."

"A..annyeong Shim Yeoseob imnida." kata Yeoseob gugup karna bisa bertatapan langsung dengan Yunho cs.

"Ah, annyeong." jawab Yunho cs bersamaan.

"Ah, kau mau pesan apa Dujun-ssi." tanya Youngwoong karna belum mendengar pesanan Dujun.

"Aku pesan, kyaaaaa. Jae..jae hyung?" sontak Dujun berteriak kencang saat melihat kearah Youngwoong. Sedikit terlonjak kebelakang dan mengenai kepala Yeoseob dibelakangnya.

"Akh, appo!" ringis Yeoseob sambil mengelus kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

"Yak, kau membuat kami terkejut Dujun-ah!" dengus Yoochun sambil mengelus dadanya, "Lagipula ia bukan Jaejoong hyung. Ia adalah Youngwoong, pegawai di cafe ini." jelas Yoochun.

"Mwo? Kau jangan bercanda hyung. Jelas-jelas i..itu Jae hyung." jawab Dujun kekeh dengan pendapatnya. Iapun melihat Youngwoong dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Menilainya apakah ia benar-benar Jaejoong atau bukan.

"Yak, apa yang kau lihat eoh? Tak sopan!"

Bletak

Seketika sebuah sendok melayang menghantam kepala tak berdosa milik Dujun. Sang pelaku a.k.a Youngwoong melotot marah, tak terima dengan perlakuan Dujun itu.

"Akh, appoyo!"

"Rasakan!" dengus Youngwoong sambil menarik kembali sendok yang digunakannya itu. Dimana ia mendapat sendok? Entahlah, hanya ia dan Tuhan yang tahu.

"Sadis sekali. Akh, kasihan kepalaku yang malang." sungut Dujun sambil mengusap kepalanya yang berdenyut. "Jae hyung tak mungkin memukulku. Kau bukanlah Jae hyung!" lanjut Dujun dengan wajah yang masam.

"Sudah kubilang kan kalau dia itu bukan Jaejoong hyung, kau sendiri yang keras kepala, makanya ia sampai kesal." ucap Yoochun.

"Ne ne, kau memang bukan Jae hyung. Jae hyung tak akan bertindak bar-bar sepertimu!" jawab Dujun asal karna pengaruh kekesalannya.

"Yak, apa katamu? Aku seperti orang bar-bar? Mau ku pukul lagi eoh?"

"Hyungie, tenanglah. Kau ini, dia kan hanya bercanda. Mana ada orang bar-bar secantik dirimu hyung." kali ini Junsu ikut menenangkan Youngwoong, karna ia takut hyungnya itu semakin marah. Ah, tak tahu saja Junsu, justru kata-katanya tadi malah kembali membuat Youngwoong murka.

"Mwo? Apa katamu Junsu-ah? Aku cantik? Yang benar saja, bahkan kau masih bisa melihat kalau aku namja bukan! Aku namja Junsu, NAMJA!"

Dan detik berikutnya semua orang yang berada disana langsung terdiam.

.

~ .B~

.

Gelak tawa tak pernah berhenti terdengar dari arah meja reservasi Cojjee cafe. Bisa dilihat enam orang namja tengah asik mengobrol satu sama lain. Terlihat juga lima buah gelas diatas meja hanya menyisakan setengah dari ukuran gelas. Empat namja tampan dan dua namja imut tengah asik bercanda satu sama lain. Tak menghiraukan satu namja cantik yang terlihat masih kesal atas kejadian tadi.

Setelah tadi Yunho memberitahu Yoochun kalau namja imut dihadapan mereka ini adalah Junsu, segera Yoochun dan Leeteuk serta Dujun menjadi akrab dengan namja imut itu. Selain karna Junsu juga adalah sosok yang ramah dan mudah bergaul. Sementara Yeoseob juga terlihat mulai akrab dengan Yunho cs, karna sifat Junsu dan Yeoseob tidaklah jauh berbeda. Sama-sama polos dan mudah bergaul.

Brak

Youngwoong sengaja membanting gelas dengan sedikit kasar, sehingga menciptakan suara yang sedikit gaduh. Maksud hati supaya namja-namja didepannya ini melihat dan memperhatikan dirinya, namun apa yang didapat?

"Yak hyung. Kenapa berisik sekali eoh?" ketus Junsu merasa terganggu dengan kelakuan Youngwoong. "Mengganggu saja!" lanjutnya sambil memasang wajah kesal.

"Yak, kalian pikir hanya ada kalian disini eoh. Kalian lihat masih ada aku disini!" kesal Youngwoong sambil menatap Junsu dengan sebal. Disilangkannya kedua tangannya didepan dada sambil mempoutkan bibir cherrynya.

"Youngwoong hyung, sini ikut ngobrol bersama kami." kini Yoochun ikut memanggil Youngwoong, tapi Youngwoong malah melengoskan wajahnya kearah lain.

Deg

Tak sengaja matanya malah bertemu dengan mata musang milik Yunho-yang sedari tadi bahkan tak pernah melepaskan pandangannya dari wajah Youngwoong-yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit ditebak. Entah apa yang dipikirkan namja satu itu.

_'Bahkan kebiasaannya pun sama denganmu Joongie'_

Yunho memang sedari tadi selalu mengamati gerak-gerik Youngwoong. Bahkan ia sempat terperangah saat melihat kebiasaan Youngwoong mempoutkan bibirnya kala ia merasa kesal. Kebiasaan yang sama dengan Jaejoong.

Youngwoong yang tak sengaja bertatapan dengan Yunhopun entah kenapa merasa berdebar. Jantungnya seakan mau copot saking kerasnya berdetak. Ia akui, ia memang sangat mengidolakan Yunho sebagai penyanyi, namun entah kenapa sepertinya ada perasaan lain yang bersemayam. Apalagi saat ini ia tengah menatap mata musang milik penyanyi itu, ada rasa lain yang menggelitik hatinya.

Blushhh

Seketika wajah Youngwoong berblushing ria tatkala Yunho tersenyum padanya. Senyum yang, ah, sangat sangat menenangkan. Youngwoongpun merasakan panas menjalar diwajahnya, segera ditundukkannya wajahnya tak berani menatap Yunho.

_'Ia sama pemalunya denganmu Joongie. Lihatlah wajahnya yang merah saat aku tersenyum padanya. Benar-benar manis sepertimu'_

"Hyungie, waeyo? Wajahmu kenapa merah?" tanya Junsu yang heran melihat Youngwoong menunduk dengan wajah yang merah. "Kau sakit hyung?" lanjutnya dengan suara yang sedikit khawatir.

"A..ani. Aku tak sa..sakit." jawab Youngwoong terbata. "Aku mau kebelakang sebentar, kalian lanjutkan saja obrolannya." lanjutnya dan segera ia beranjak menuju kamar kecil.

"Eh, ada apa dengannya?"

Sementara ditempat lain, Dongwoon tengah berdiam diri dibelakang salah satu tembok. Dirinya tengah mengamati gerombolan namja yang terlihat sangat bahagia itu di meja reservasi. Entah kenapa hatinya berdenyut sakit saat melihat mereka semua bisa tertawa lepas. Hal yang hampir tak pernah ia lakukan setelah sekian lama.

Namun matanya memincing tajam tepat kesatu arah. Menuju satu namja yang terlihat tertawa lepas saat namja lain tersenyum dan terlihat berbicara dengannya. Tak terasa tangannya perlahan mengepal menyalurkan emosi yang tak bisa dibendungnya. Kilat marah jelas terlihat diwajahnya.

"Yeoseobie."

.

.

.

Youngwoong menatap pantulan wajahnya dicermin. Masih nampak warna kemerahan disana. Segera diusapnya wajahnya dengan air dingin yang mengucur dari keran, dibasuhnya wajahnya dengan sedikit mengusapnya.

"Ada apa denganmu Woongie! Kenapa kau melakukan hal memalukan begini? Wajah memerah hanya gara-gara Yunho tersenyum padamu! Ck, benar-benar memalukan!" gumamnya pada bayangannya dicermin.

Kelihatan sekali kalau dirinya kesal karna sudah melakukan hal yang sangat memalukan. Bisa-bisanya ia malu hanya karna Yunho menatapnya dan tersenyum padanya. Apalagi senyuman Yunho itu terlihat sangat lembut dan menenangkan.

"Babonika!" gumamnya lagi sambil memukul pelan kepalanya.

"Kalau kau memukul kepalamu seperti itu, justru itulah nantinya yang akan membuatmu benar-benar menjadi bodoh!"

Sebuah suara megagetkan Youngwoong yang tengah sibuk memukul kepalanya sendiri. Segera ditolehkannya kepalanya kebelakang ke tempat suara itu berasal, dan seketika matanya membulat sempurna.

"Yu..Yunho-ssi." teriak Youngwoong kaget.

"Aiss, jangan berteriak." jawab Yunho sambil perlahan mendekatkan dirinya menuju Youngwoong namun Youngwoong justru mundur satu langkah dari tempatnya. Takut? Entahlah.

"Apa kau sakit?" tanya Yunho lagi saat dirinya sudah berada didepan Youngwoong. Karna tubuhnya sudah menempel pada pinggiran wastafel, Youngwoongpun mau tak mau berhenti melangkah mundur.

"A..ania." jawab Youngwoong gugup.

_'Sial, kenapa aku jadi gugup begini'_

"Kau yakin kau tak sakit? Benar kata Junsu, wajahmu merah. Apa kau demam?" perlahan Yunho mengangkat tangannya hendak menyentuh kening Youngwoong, namun belum sempat menempelkan tangannya, Youngwoong sudah lebih dulu menghindar.

"A..aku baik-baik saja. Aku harus segera kembali, annyeong."

Tanpa menoleh kebelakang lagi, Youngwoong segera menghilang dari sana, meninggalkan Yunho yang terpaku ditempatnya.

"Kau sungguh lucu." gumamnya dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar.

.

~ .B~

.

Yoochun, Leeteuk, Dujun, Yeoseob dan Junsu masih sibuk saling mengobrol. Sementara Yunho sedang menyusul Youngwoong pergi ke kamar kecil. Kelihatannya mereka sudah mulai bisa mengakrabkan diri satu sama lain. Apalagi Junsu, ia tak menyangka bisa bertemu langsung bahkan mengobrol langsung dengan Park Yoochun idolanya. Sungguh bagaikan mimpi bisa saling bersenda gurau seperti ini. Junsu juga tak menyangka kalau ternyata Yoochun adalah sosok yang ramah, walaupun terkenal akan tingkat playboynya yang tinggi, namun tak mengurangi nilai plus dimata Junsu. Sepertinya Junsu sudah jatuh cinta dengan pesona cassanova bintang itu.

Disisi lain, nampak Dujun dan Yeoseob yang juga tengah sibuk mengobrol. Mengobrol tentang apa saja yang selama ini terlewatkan. Mengingat hubungan mereka yang sempat renggang karna insiden dahulu. Mereka nampak semangat menceritakan kejadian demi kejadian yang berlangsung saat keduanya tak bertemu. Ah, nampaknya bukan mereka berdua yang bersemangat, hanya Yeoseob saja yang nampaknya berapi-api bercerita.

"Junsu-ssi, apakah Jae, ah maksud ku Youngwoong, apakah Youngwoong dan kau itu saudara? Kulihat ia begitu dekat denganmu Junsu-ssi." tanya Leeteuk sambil memainkan gelas dihadapannya.

"Aiss, panggil aku Junsu saja. Kedengarannya lebih akrab." jawab Junsu sambil tersenyum, "Ani, aku dan Youngwoong hyung tidak bersaudara, hanya saja memang aku dan ia sudah dekat semenjak ia baru bekerja disini."

"Ah, begitu. Kalau boleh aku tahu, sejak kapan Youngwoong bekerja disini?"

"Emm, kurasa baru lima atau enam bulan yang lalu."

"Ah begitu."

"Lalu, apakah kau tahu latar belakang keluarganya?" tanya Yoochun. Rupanya ia dan Leeteuk masih belum percaya kalau Youngwoong itu bukanlah Jaejoong. Entah kenapa mereka yakin kalau Youngwoong itu adalah Jaejoong. Bukankah hal yang mustahil ada dua orang yang memiliki wajah yang mirip, kecuali kalau orang itu adalah kembar. Namun, sejauh yang mereka tahu Jaejoong tidak memiliki saudara kembar, namun itu hanya pemikiran mereka saja.

"Ani, aku tak terlalu tahu tentang latar belakang keluarganya. Aku juga tak pernah bertanya. Bukannya aku tak mau bertanya, hanya saja buat apa aku tahu latar belakang keluarganya." jawab Junsu sambil memandang Yoochun.

"Kalau boleh kami tahu, bagaimana sifat dari Youngwoong?" tanya Yoochun lagi dan mendapat anggukan setuju dari Leeteuk.

"Youngwoong hyung itu adalah orang yang sangat baik. Mau membantu siapa saja bila ada yang kesusahan. Ramah dan juga penyayang, yah walau kadang sifat keras kepala dan seenaknya itu yang sedikit membuat kesal, namun justru itu hal yang membuat dirinya unik.

Ia sangat tak suka jika dipanggil cantik, walaupun pada kenyataannya ia memang sangat cantik. Ia tak segan-segan marah dan berbuat onar jika ada yang mengatakan dirinya cantik. Kalian lihat sendiri kan tadi? Ah, ya namun kadang kala, ia juga bisa menjadi pribadi yang dingin dan kesepian. Entah kenapa, dulu aku pernah sekali memergokinya sedang melamun, entah memikirkan tentang apa." jelas Junsu panjang lebar.

Yoochun dan Leeteuk hanya melongo mendengar penjelasan Junsu yang panjangnya sudah mirip orang berpidato. Keduanya lalu tersadar dan mulai mencerna tiap kata yang diucapkan Junsu itu.

"Kau benar-benar mengenalnya ne Junsu-ah, kau tahu betul bagaimana sifatnya."

"Tentu Leeteuk-ssi, aku sudah menganggap Youngwoong itu sebagai hyungku. Aku sangat menyayanginya. Apalagi masakannya sangat enak, aku sungguh menyukai masakannya." lanjut Junsu dengan wajah yang berbinar. Membayangkan rasa masakan yang Youngwoong buat.

"Mwo? Youngwoong bisa memasak juga?" tanya Yoochun heran saat Junsu mengatakan masakan Youngwoong itu enak.

"Ne, ia sangat pandai memasak. Apa aku belum mengatakannya pada kalian tadi?" tanya Junsu dengan wajah innoncent.

"Belum, kau belum mengatakannya." jawab Leeteuk mewakili Yoochun.

_'Sifat dan kelakuannya sangat mirip dengan Jae hyung. Namun sikapnya yang suka marah dan berteriak itu saja yang bertolak belakang'_

"Lalu apa kau tahu dimana rumahnya?" tanya Yoochun kemudian.

"Emm, aku tak tahu alamat pastinya. Namun aku hanya tahu kalau dia adalah cucu dari Kim halmoni. Cucu dari CEO Kim Corp itu." jawab Junsu polos. Tak tahu saja ia kalau jawabannya itu membuat dua namja dihadapannya seketika terdiam.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"MWO? KIM CORP?" teriak Yoochun dan Leeteuk berbarengan.

Tiga namja yang lainpun langsung menutup telinga akibat lengkingan suara Yoochun dan Leeteuk yang tak bisa dikatakan kecil. Dujun yang tadinya sibuk mengobrol dengan Yeoseob, mau tak mau kaget dengan teriakan kedua hyungnya itu.

"Yak hyung, kenapa kalian berteriak. Kalian membuat kami terkejut." dengus Dujun sambil mengusap telinganya yang berdengung. Namun Yoochun dan Leeteuk sama sekali tak menghiraukannya.

"Youngwoong, adalah cucu dari pemilik Kim Corp?" tanya Yoochun sekali lagi. Memastikan kalau pendengarannya tak bermasalah.

"Ne. Yang kutahu begitu."

"Tapi kenapa ia malah bekerja disini kalau keluarganya punya perusahaan sebesar itu?" tanya Leeteuk yang tak bisa menyembunyikan keheranannya.

"Mollayo. Aku tak pernah bertanya. Mungkin saja ia mau mencari pengalaman lain." Percakapan merekapun terputus karna ada seorang tamu yang datang. "Kalian nikmati minumannya dulu, aku akan melayani tamu itu sebentar. Bersenang-senanglah." kata Junsu dan mulai meninggalkan Yoochun dan Leeteuk.

"Hyung, apa kau punya pikiran yang sama denganku?" tanya Yoochun sambil menatap Leeteuk.

"Ne."

"Kita mulai dengan mengorek informasi dari Junsu dulu." kata Yoochun lagi.

"Mengorek informasi?" tanya Leeteuk bingung.

"Ne, kita bisa korek informasi dari Junsu mengenai Youngwoong."

"Eh? Mengorek informasi dari Junsu? Apa maksudmu aku tak mengerti." jawab Leeteuk bertambah bingung.

"Bukannya kita punya pikiran sama, akan mencari tahu siapa sebenarnya Youngwoong itu?"

"Mwoya! Aku tak pernah berfikir begitu." sungut Leeteuk.

"Eh, lalu katamu, hyung juga memiliki pemikiran yang sama denganku, lalu apa itu?"

"Aku berfikir kalau perkataan Yunho itu benar, kalau Junsu adalah namja yang cerewet, ceria dan lucu, juga suaranya mirip lumba-lumba serta tubuhnya yang berisi mirip bebek."

Kini giliran Yoochun yang sweetdrop, "MWO?"

.

~ .B~

.

Waktu berlalu, sorepun menjelang. Tak terasa sudah dua jam lebih Yunho cs berada di Cojjee cafe. Untung hari ini jadwal mereka hanya latihan dipagi hari dan malamnya baru sekitar pukul 11 malam mereka menghadiri acara musik. Jadi mereka tak perlu tergesa-gesa.

Selain karna tak ada jadwal, ternyata mereka juga betah berada di Cojjee cafe karna kehadiran tiga namja imut itu. Youngwoong, Junsu dan Yeoseob. Mereka sangat mudah akrab, yah walaupun Youngwoong sepertinya masih malu-malu kucing.

"Hyung, kau kenapa? Semenjak kau kembali dari toilet, kau jadi pendiam. Ada apa? Apa Yunho-ssi melakukan sesuatu padamu? Karna tadi setelah kau pergi, ia juga ikut pergi." tanya Junsu setengah berbisik pada Youngwoong.

"A..ani. Aku hanya sedikit mengantuk." dusta Youngwoong. Ia belum siap menceritakan apa yang dialaminya ini pada Junsu, takut nanti Junsu akan berteriak heboh. Ia juga belum tahu pasti apa yang tengah ia rasakan, maka dari itu ia tak ingin dulu menceritakannya pada Junsu.

"Kau yakin hyung?" tanya Junsu lagi. Ia benar-benar khawatir pada Youngwoong, karna tak biasanya Youngwoong bersikap seperti ini. Biasanya ia pasti banyak omong sama seperti dirinya.

"Ne tentu." jawab Youngwoong tapi kini sambil tersenyum. Menunjukkan pada Junsu kalau dirinya benar-benar baik.

"Baiklah aku percaya. Kajja hyung, sini bergabung denganku. Kau tahu, jarang sekali Yunho cs itu punya waktu luang. Jadi manfaatkanlah selagi ia berada disini. Kajja." Junsupun menarik Youngwoong untuk ikut mengobrol dengan Yunho cs.

Sedikit enggan sebenarnya, namun Youngwoong juga tak mau dimarah oleh Dongwoon karna tak mau melayani tamu yang datang. Akhirnya dengan mengumpulkan keberanian, iapun ikut Junsu mengobrol dengan Yunho cs.

"Apa kalian mau tambah minumannya?" tanya Junsu saat sudah berada dihadapan Yunho cs.

"Ani, gomawo."

"Ne cheonma. Ah ya, apa kalian sekarang tak ada kegiatan? Karna setahuku, bintang seperti kalian pasti akan padat kegiatannya." tanya Junsu lagi sambil menatap Yoochun. Kenapa selalu Yoochun? Jelas karna Junsu sangat menyukai Yoochun.

"Kebetulan jadwal kami hari ini sedang senggang. Cuma, nanti malam baru kami ada jadwal." jawab Leeteuk mewakili ketiga temannya.

"Ah begitu. Sangat melelahkan ne menjadi bintang seperti kalian?" tanya Junsu lagi dan-lagi-lagi-sambil menatap Yoochun.

Leeteuk sebenarnya ingin menjawab lagi pertanyaan Junsu, namun dirinya melihat kalau Junsu hanya terus menatap Yoochun, akhirnya iapun menyenggol lengan Yoochun yang rupanya masih menatap Youngwoong penasaran.

"Mwo?" tanya Yoochun karna merasa terganggu dengan senggolan Leeteuk dilengannya.

"Itu, Junsu bertanya padamu. Cepat jawab pertanyaannya!" dengus Leeteuk sebal karna Yoochun sama sekali tak mendengar Junsu.

"Oh, ne Junsu-ah, apa kau bertanya sesuatu?"

"Ne, pasti sangat melelahkan ne menjadi bintang seperti kalian. Dikelilingi jadwal yang menumpuk."

"Ah, tak juga. Ini sudah pilihan yang kami pilih, jadi kami tak boleh menyesalinya. Bukan begitu hyung?" tanya Yoochun kembali melempar pertanyaan pada Leeteuk.

"Ne." jawab Leeteuk sekedarnya.

"Ah ya Youngwoong-ssi, ah atau aku harus memanggilmu hyung? Karna nampaknya kau lebih tua dariku." kata Yoochun kini beralih memandang Youngwoong.

"Eh? Apa aku terlihat setua itu?" tanya Youngwoong polos sambil mengerjabkan matanya lucu. Tak tahu saja kelakuannya itu membuat mata musang milik namja dihadapannya seketika membulat sempurna.

"Ani, kau malah terlihat awet muda. Ah, lebih baik aku memanggilmu hyung ne. Agar lebih sopan." lanjut Yoochun sambil tersenyum.

"Ne, terserah kau saja."

"Ah hyung, kata Junsu kau bisa memasak ne?" tanya Yoochun lagi. Nampaknya ada unsur udang dibalik bakwan dalam pertanyaannya itu.

"Eh, jinja kau bisa memasak Youngwoong-ah?" tanya Yunho yang mulai ikut dalam perbincangan ini. Ia sangat tertarik mengetahui apa Youngwoong bisa memasak atau tidak, ia jadi penasaran dengan itu.

"Nde? Ah, n..ne aku memang bisa memasak." jawab Youngwoong gugup karna kaget mendengar panggilan Yunho padanya. Youngwoong-ah? Oh, nampaknya Yunho ingin mengakrabkan diri dengan Youngwoong.

"Jinja? Kau bisa memasak hyung?" tanya Yoochun memastikan.

"Ne tentu saja. Apa kau meragukan kemampuanku?" tanya Youngwoong dingin. Ia tak terima jika ada orang yang meragukan kemampuannya itu.

"Eh, bukan begitu hyung, hanya saja aku sungguh kagum." jawab Yoochun salah tingkah. Iya belajar sekarang, tak boleh membantah apapun yang dikatakan namja cantik dihadapannya ini, karna sekali saja membantah maka bisa membuat mood namja cantik itu berubah.

"Apa kami boleh mencicipi masakanmu nanti Youngwoong-ah?" kini Leeteuk ikut ambil suara. Karna sejujurnya ia juga penasaran, apakah benar namja itu bisa memasak.

"Boleh saja. Tapi aku tak akan menjamin aku tak akan memasukkan racun atau semacamnya dalam masakanku nanti." jawab Youngwoong enteng sambil menyeringai. Ah, sungguh seringainya itu sama sekali tak membuat orang-orang takut, malah orang-orang ingin mencubit pipinya saja.

"Tak masalah, walaupun kami harus mati karna masakanmu." jawab Yunho sambil menatap Youngwoong.

Youngwoongpun salah tingkah atas jawaban Yunho, "Yak, apa-apaan itu. Kata-katamu sungguh menggelikan." kata Youngwoong dan mendengus kesal kearah Yunho.

"Haha, aku bercanda. Kalau kau sampai berani memasukkan racun atau semacamnya pada masakanmu nanti, bisa kupastikan kau akan masuk penjara. Kau tidak ingat siapa kami?" tantang Yunho dan mulai membuat Youngwoong diam.

"Yeah, arraseo tuan U Know yang terhormat. Aku tahu siapan kalian." jawab Youngwoong dengan suara yang meremehkan. "Ck, gila hormat!" gumam Youngwoong lagi namun suaranya bisa didengar oleh Yunho. Yunhopun tertawa renyah mendengar gumaman Youngwoong itu.

Deg

Jantung Youngwoong serasa mau copot saat dirinya melihat Yunho tertawa. Sungguh, demi apapun, tawa Yunho sungguh manis dan sangat cool. Menambah kesan manly yang tersemat padanya. Youngwoongpun tanpa sadar menyentuh dada kirinya yang berdenyut itu sambil tersenyum sekilas.

Drrrt drrrt drrrt

"Ne, yeoboseyo."

"..."

"Ah, ne hyung arrasso."

Flip

"Yunho-ah, Jinyoung hyung menyuruh kita agar segera kembali. Ada beberapa hal yang mesti kita rapatkan dengannya. Kajja, kita kembali." kata Leeteuk yang tadi mendapat telpon dari manager mereka.

"Ah, arraseo. Emm, Youngwoong-ah gomawo atas minumannya. Lain kali kami akan kembali lagi kemari." kata Yunho sambil tersenyum hangat pada Youngwoong.

"Untukku tidak Yunho-ssi?" protes Junsu yang merasa diacuhkan oleh Yunho.

"Ah, tentu untukmu juga Junsu-ah. Gomawo."

"Ini, untuk pembayarannya." seru Yoochun sambil menyodorkan satu kartu kredit untuk membayar miuman mereka.

"Baik tunggu sebentar."

"..."

"Ini, lain kali mampirlah kemari lagi. Kami sangat senang bisa mengobrol dengan kalian." kata Junsu sambil tersenyum penuh arti kepada Yoochun.

"Ne tentu saja. Jaa, Youngwoong hyung, Junsu-ah, annyeong." salam Yoochun sebelum pergi.

"Annyeong, Youngwoong, Junsu." ucap Leeteuk, "Kajja Dujun-ah, kembali!" teriak Leeteuk sedikit keras karna Dujun masih asik ngobrol bersama Yeoseob.

"Ah, Yeoseob-ah, aku pergi dulu, lain kali kita bertemu lagi ne. Annyeong."

"Annyeong." balas Yeoseob, "Ah, gomawo atas minumannya Yoochun-ssi." teriak Yeoseob lagi.

"Annyeong, Youngwoong-ah, Junsu-ah. Lain kali pasti aku akan kemari lagi." kali ini Yunho mengucapkannya sambil berdiri dan memasang senyum terbaik, "Dan, aku akan menagih janjimu untuk membuatkan kami masakan Youngwoong-ah." lanjutnya sebelum ikut beranjak dari sana.

"Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi, annyeong." kata terakhir Yunho sebelum ia benar-benar melangkah keluar bersama teman-temannya.

"Ne, sering-seringlah mampir kesini. Annyeong." seru Junsu sambil melambaikan tangannya, serta tersenyum seumbringah melepas kepergian empat namja keren itu.

_'Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi. Ah, Yunho-ssi, apa kau benar-benar serius mengatakan hal itu?'_

Junsu masih terus melambaikan tangannya walaupun empat sosok itu sudah menghilang dari pandangannya. Sementara disebelahnya Youngwoong juga masih menatap kedepan, menerawang memikirkan perkataan Yunho barusan.

.

~ .B~

.

Seorang namja tampan dengan tinggi yang melebihi batas wajar, sedang berjalan pelan memasuki Cojjee cafe. Dilihat dari pakaian yang dikenakannya, ia pasti bukanlah namja sembarangan. Dengan setelan jas semi formal hitam yang membungkus tubuh tingginya, nampak sangat pas ditubuhnya.

Matanya sibuk mencari obyek yang menjadi tujuannya datang kemari. Saat matanya menatap meja reservasi, senyum seketika mengembang diwajahnya. Tanpa banyak pikir, namja itupun segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja reservasi. Senyum tak pernah lepas menghiasi wajahnya, sampai ia tiba di meja reservasi, iapun membuka suaranya.

"Seobie!" teriaknya keras tepat ditelinga namja imut dihadapannya.

Seketika Yeoseob-namja yang dipanggil Seobie tadi-menolehkan kepalanya kesumber suara, sambil memasang wajah yang terlihat kesal.

"Yak, kenapa berteriak dikupingku pabo!" dengusnya sebal karna kaget ada orang kurang ajar yang berteriak dikupingnya.

"Haha, mian. Aku memang ingin membuatmu tuli." jawab namja itu lagi tanpa merasa bersalah.

"Yak, hyung macam apa kau ingin membuat dongsaeng sendiri tuli, dasar evil!" dengus Yeoseob sebal atas sikap hyungnya itu.

Ya, memang namja dengan tubuh tinggi diatas rata-rata itu adalah hyung dari Shim Yeoseob.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali ada disini eoh? Bukankah eomma bilang hanya antarkan makanan itu pada Youngwoong lalu kau kembali. Bukannya malah mendekam disini." lanjut namja itu sambil mendudukkan pantatnya dikursi sebelah Yeoseob.

"Tadi aku bertemu teman lama, jadi aku keasikan mengobrol dengannya." jawab Yeoseob was-was. Bagaimana tidak was-was, kalau teman yang dimaksud olehnya itu adalah orang yang-mungkin-sampai saat ini masih dibenci oleh hyungnya itu.

"Oya? Nugu?"

"Emm, itu. Aa,"

"Annyeong, mau pesan apa tuan?" belum sempat Yeoseob menyelesaikan kalimatnya, seseorang sudah memotong ucapannya.

"Ah, ne aku pesa-, Youngwoong?" pekik namja itu kaget. Tak jauh beda dengan namja itu, Youngwoong pun juga kaget. Terlebih lagi karna namja dihadapannya ini berteriak memanggil namanya. Ah, bisakah sehari saja ada orang yang tak berteriak seperti itu.

"Youngwoong, apa kabar?" lanjut namja itu lagi sambil memasang senyum yang bisa membuat siapa saja meleleh.

"Ne, baik. Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Younwoong balik.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku sangat sehat." jawab namja itu sambil nyengir. "Tapi, karna tak ada lagi yang memasak untukku, aku jadi sering kelaparan dan lihat saja badanku jadi semakin kurus." lanjutnya dengan wajah yang menyiratkan kesedihan. Mendengar itu, Youngwoong tersenyum dan tertawa pelan.

"Mwo? Apa katamu hyung? Kau kelaparan dan semakin kurus? Yak, yang benar saja! Bahkan jatahku pun kau sering mengambilnya, bagaimana bisa kau sampai kelaparan?" dengus Yeoseob heran mendengar keluhan hyungnya itu. Jelas-jelas ia tak pernah kekurangan makan dirumah, tapi kenapa ia malah mengatakan hal yang terbalik.

"Hyung?" tanya Youngwoong heran saat mendengar Yeoseob memanggil namja dihadapannya itu dengan panggilan hyung. "Apa kalian saling mengenal?" tanyanya lagi.

"Eoh, kau belum memberitahunya Seobie?" kini giliran namja jangkung itu yang kebingungan.

"Hehe, mian hyung. Aku belum memberitahu Youngwoong hyung. Aku, lupa." jawab Yeoseob polos dan mendapat jitakan gratis dari hyungnya.

Bletak

"Yak, appo hyung!" ringis Yeoseob sambil mengusap kepalanya yang habis dijitak.

"Rasakan! Siapa suruh memelihara otak dong-dong seperti itu. Kau ini masih muda tapi sudah pikun!"

"Yak, jangan salahkan aku hyung. Dari tadi kan aku sudah ingin memberitahunya, tapi selalu saja ada yang mengganggu."

"Ah, sudahlah. Apapun alasanmu, tetap saja kau belum memberitahunya." Yeoseob hanya tersenyum masam menanggapi omelan hyungnya itu.

"Dasar hyung tiri." gumamnya dan berhasil mendapat hadiah jitakan gratis sekali lagi dari hyung tercintanya itu.

Bletak

"Yak, hyung! Appoyo! Hyung evil, akan kuadukan sama eomma!" ancam Yeoseob sambil mulai menitikan airmata.

"Jangan sembarangan bicara mulut bawel. Sana, adukan saja. Paling-paling kau yang akan dimarah." kini malah namja itu yang menggertak Yeoseob.

"Eh sudah-sudah. Kenapa kalian jadi bertengkar disini. Aku jadi tambah bingung." gumam Youngwoong sakit kepala melihat tingkah dua orang ajaib dihadapannya ini.

"Ah, mian Youngwoong-ah, bukan maksud kami membuatmu bingung." jawab namja itu salah tingkah. Digaruknya belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Baiklah-baiklah. Sekarang katakan saja apa yang kalian ributkan tadi, karna nampaknya itu semua ada hubungannya denganku ani?" kata Youngwoong menengahi pertengkaran kecil antara dua manusia ajaib itu.

"Ne hyung, aku akan menjelaskannya." jawab Yeoseob.

"Andwae! Lebih baik aku yang menjelaskan! Kalau kau yang menjelaskan bisa-bisa Youngwoong semakin pusing!" ketus namja itu menyela ucapan Yeoseob.

"Yak, kenapa begitu. Hyung tak boleh egois begitu." protes Yeoseob karna lagi-lagi hyungnya membentaknya.

"Siapa yang egois, justru itu benar. Kalau kau yang memberitahunya, bisa saja tak akan terwujud. Kau kan selalu ceroboh."

"Mwo? Kau mengataiku ceroboh hyung? Yak, apa-appaan itu." Yeoseob mulai terpancing emosinya. Ia pun kini berdiri dan mendekati tempat duduk hyungnya.

"Ne, keu memang selalu ceroboh." jawab hyung Yeoseob itu sengaja membuat kesal dongsaengnya itu.

"Hyung jelek!"

"Mwo? Kau bilang aku apa?" teriak hyung Yeoseob tak terima.

"Hyung jelek, jelek seperti kodok!" geram Yeoseob dan mulai memancing kemarahan sang evil.

"Yak kau mulut bawel, jaga bicaramu. Aku ini hyungmu tahu!" geram hyung Yeoseob itu sambil mulai bangkit berdiri.

"Biar saja. Hyung itu memang hyung terjelek di dunia. Hyung evil muka landak!" jawab Yeoseob sambil mendongakkan wajahnya, mengingat tingginya dan tinggi hyungnya itu sungguh jauh berbeda.

"Kau bocah ingusan! Aku akan ambil jatah makanmu selama satu bulan penuh, ingat itu!"

"Dasar hyung egois mau menang sendiri, tukang makan, perut karet,b bla bla bla..."

"Dongsaeng kurang ajar, mulut bawel, cengeng, tukang adu, bla bla bla..."

Demikianlah perdebatan antara hyung dan dongsaeng itu. Niat awalnya yang ingin menjelaskan sesuatu pada Youngwoong, malah berakhir dengan pertengakaran yang malah semakin heboh. Dua-duanya sama-sama keras kepala, dan sama-sama cerewet.

Youngwoong hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah duo manusia ajaib itu. Rasa kesalnya pun menumpuk akibat ulah duo manusia itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Terima kasih buat yang sudah review, follow dan favorit..

Semakin kesini semakin kehilangan mood menulis.. Apakah chap ini membosankan?

Efek apakah? Entahlah.. Banyak pikiran menuju Ujian mungkin.. Kyaaaa

Apakah masih ada typo(s) ? Makasih untuk yang sudah mengingatkan,, mudah-mudahan chap ini udah nggak banyak typo(s)nya.

Akhir kata mohon dukungannya dengan memberikan satu kata review,, saya akan sangat berterimakasih..

Onegaishimasu.. ^^


	6. Chapter 5

Jaejoong Wanna B

_End of preveous_

_"Mwo? Kau mengataiku ceroboh hyung? Yak, apa-appaan itu." Yoseob mulai terpancing emosinya. Ia pun kini berdiri dan mendekati tempat duduk hyungnya._

_"Ne, kau memang selalu ceroboh." jawab hyung Yoseob itu sengaja membuat kesal dongsaengnya itu._

_"Hyung jelek!"_

_"Mwo? Kau bilang aku apa?" teriak hyung Yoseob tak terima._

_"Hyung jelek, jelek seperti kodok!" geram Yoseob dan mulai memancing kemarahan sang evil._

_"Yak kau mulut bawel, jaga bicaramu. Aku ini hyungmu tahu!" geram hyung Yoseob itu sambil mulai bangkit berdiri._

_"Biar saja. Hyung itu memang hyung terjelek di dunia. Hyung evil muka landak!" jawab Yoseob sambil mendongakkan wajahnya, mengingat tingginya dan tinggi hyungnya itu sungguh jauh berbeda._

_"Kau bocah ingusan! Aku akan ambil jatah makanmu selama satu bulan penuh, ingat itu!"_

_"Dasar hyung egois mau menang sendiri, tukang makan, perut karet,b bla bla bla..."_

_"Dongsaeng kurang ajar, mulut bawel, cengeng, tukang adu, bla bla bla..."_

_Demikianlah perdebatan antara hyung dan dongsaeng itu. Niat awalnya yang ingin menjelaskan sesuatu pada Youngwoong, malah berakhir dengan pertengakaran yang malah semakin heboh. Dua-duanya sama-sama keras kepala, dan sama-sama cerewet._

_Youngwoong hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah duo manusia ajaib itu. Rasa kesalnya pun menumpuk akibat ulah duo manusia itu._

.

Chap 5

.

"HENTIKAN!"

Brak

Suara lantang Youngwoong menggema di dalam Cojjee cafe, serta jangan lupakan suara hantaman benda keras yang menyebabkan sebagaian tamu dalam Cojjee cafe menolehkan kepala mereka kearah Youngwoong berada. Tak terkecuali dua namja sumber teriakan Youngwoong itu. Keduanya seketika diam saat mendengar teriakan Youngwoong, merekapun dengan sedikit ketakutan menolehkan wajahnya pada Youngwoong.

"H..hyu..hyung." kata Yoseob terbata. "Ha..haha, le..lebih ba..baik hyu..hyung saja yang me..memberitahu Youngwoong hyung. Haha." Yoseob takut setengah mati mendengar teriakan Youngwoong itu, karna dari yang ia lihat, nampak Youngwoong sangat marah dan kesal.

"Yo..Youngwoong-ah, a..aku akan me..menjelaskannya." cicit hyung Yoseob.

"Lebih baik kalian diam, aku sangat pusing mendengar teriakan kalian!" desis Youngwoong dengan wajah yang sangat tak bersahabat. Ditatapnya dua kakak beradik itu dengan mata memincing tajam.

Glup

Yoseob menelan saliva gugup melihat sorot tajam dari Youngwoong. Disenggolnya hyung disebelahnya untuk menjawab perintah Youngwoong.

"Ah, ne ne. Aku tak akan bertengkar lagi dengannya. Ne kan Seobie?" kata hyung Yoseob sambil menoleh dan tersenyum pada dongsaengnya itu.

"Ne, tentu saja hyung." jawab Yoseob sambil merangkuk hyungnya.

"..."

Mendengar tak ada jawaban dari Youngwoong, hyung Yoseobpun kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Aku dan Yoseob adalah saudara, kau masih ingat aku pernah bercerita tentang dongsaengku yang masih kuliah di luar? Dia adalah Yoseob, dan dia baru kembali beberapa bulan yang lalu. Dan saat itu, kau sudah kembali ke rumah halmonimu. Jadi aku tak sempat mengenalkannya padamu."

"Saudara?" tanya Youngwoong heran.

"Ne, aku dan tiang listrik berjalan ini adalah saudara. Ah, entah suatu keberuntungan atau malah musibah, aku bisa mempunyai hyung seperti dia. Kau tahu sendiri kan bagaimana sifatnya hyung? Dia hobi makan dan sangat jahil." kata Yoseob sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

Diam-diam Youngwoong tersenyum kecil. Bagaimanpun ia sebenarnya tak marah pada keduanya, hanya saja ia sedikit terganggu dengan pertengkaran antara keduanya tadi, jadi ia terpaksa menghentikan pertengkaran itu dengan berteriak.

"Begitu, namun yang kulihat, kalian tak seperti saudara. Mengingat sifat kalian yang sangat berbeda." sahut Youngwoong mulai merendahkan suaranya.

"Aku juga heran, mungkin saja dia adalah anak pungut." jawab hyung Yoseob tanpa perasaan menyebut dongsaengnya sendiri anak pungut.

"Mwo? Hyung bilang aku anak pungut? Yang benar saja, justru hyung itu yang anak pungut. Sama sekali tak ada miripnya dengan eomma dan appa." sahut Yoseob tak terima.

"Ne, kau memang anak pungut. Kau kami pungut di kolong jembatan saat kau masih bayi."

"Oh, jangan mulai lagi. Berhentilah!" teriak Yoongwoong berusaha mencegah kembali terjadinya perang saudara itu.

"Dia duluan yang mulai hyung!" kata Yoseob ngotot sambil menunjuk hyungnya.

"Kenapa kau juga terpancing eoh?"

"Yak!"

"Hentikan hentikan, lebih baik kalian keluar kalau kalian ingin bertengkar!"

"SHIREO!" jawab keduanya kompak.

"Ada apa ribut-ribut begini!"

Deg

Seketika tiga orang itu terdiam saat mendengar suara berat dari belakang mereka. Bisa ditebak kalau orang yang tadi berbicara itu tengah menaruh kesal. Didengar dari suaranya yang berat dan dingin. Perlahan Youngwoong mendongakkan kepalanya melewati bahu Yoseob dan hyungnya, dan seketika matanya membulat sempurna saat dilihatnya siapa yang berdiri dibelakang.

_'Mati kau Youngwoong, Dongwoon pasti akan marah padamu'_

"Ah, Dongwoon-ah. Mian, kami sedang berbincang saja." jawab Youngwoong sambil melempar senyum yang sangat dipaksakan. Tanpa merasakan perubahan aura yang terjadi pada dua namja dihadapannya.

"Dongwoon?" desis hyung Yoseob sebelum memutar badannya melihat sendiri siapa yang dimaksud oleh Youngwoong.

Sementara Yoseob sendiri sudah ketakutan, terlihat dari tubuhnya yang sedikit bergetar. Perlahan ditolehnya hyungnya yang tengah mengernyitkan alis dan bersiap untuk membalikkan badannya. Dalam hati Yoseob berdoa semoga tak terjadi apa-apa setelah ini.

"Memang kalian membicarakan hal apa sampai kalian ribut begini eoh?" tanya Dongwoon sambil mulai melangkahkan kakinya mendekati tiga orang itu. Namun saat sudah dekat, langkahnya pun terhenti. Seketika matanya membulat sempurna melihat sosok dihadapannya ini. Ia tak akan pernah lupa sosok itu, sosok yang juga tengah memperhatikannya dengan tatapan tak jauh beda dengannya. Campuran antara rasa kaget dan tak menyangka menguar dari sana.

"Son Dongwoon/Shim Changmin." desis keduanya berbarengan.

.

~ .B~

.

Sepulangnya Yunho cs dari Cojjee cafe, mereka bergegas menuju dorm mereka untuk melakukan latihan sebentar, sebelum nanti malamnya akan manggung disalah satu acara. Sesampainya di dorm nampak Siwon sudah terlebih dulu berada disana.

"Hyung, kau sudah pulang? Bagaimana kencannya?" tanya Yoochun berniat menggoda Siwon.

"Apa maksudmu, dan siapa yang kau katakan kencan?" balas Siwon malas menjawab pertanyaan Yoochun tadi. Iapun segera beranjak menuju dapur untuk meminum segelas air.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan kau dengan namja imut itu. Ah, aku lupa namanya, Kim Ki, Kim."

"Uhuk uhuk." seketika Siwon tersedak minumannya sendiri saat mendengar Yoochun menggumamkan nama seseorang. "Yak, apa katamu eoh! Jangan sembarangan bicara!"

"Haha, kau begitu terkejut hyung, sudahlah. Akui saja kalau memang benar."

"Kau!"

"Sudahlah! Kau ini, kalau memang itu semua tak benar, harusnya kau tak perlu marah begitu Siwon-ah, justru kalau kau panik dan kesal begitu si jidat lebar akan semakin gencar menggodaimu!" kini Leeteuk ikut ambil suara saat didengarnya Siwon dan Yoochun mulai bertengkar.

"Aiss, aku bisa gila kalau berada didekatnya terus. Kajja, lebih baik kita latihan!" Siwonpun sudah lelah berdebat dengan Yoochun, karna ia tahu, semakin meladeni Yoochun maka perlahan rahasianya akan terbongkar.

"Haha, akui saja hyung!"

"Yoochun-ah, sudahlah. Kau ini sangat suka mengganggu orang!" kini Yunho juga ikut ambil suara. Dirinya yang sudah berganti baju lalu duduk menyebelahi Yoochun.

"Ah hyung, bagaimana? Apa yang kau katakan dulu tentang kau bertemu dengan Jaejoong hyung saat fansmeeting itu, adalah Youngwoong?" tanya Yoochun yang rupanya sudah lupa dengan kegiatan menjahili Siwon.

"Ne, sepertinya begitu."

"Hyung, apa kau tidak berfikir kalau Youngwoong itu adalah Jae hyung? Karna biar bagaimanapun, tak mungkin ada orang yang mempunyai wajah yang sama didunia ini. Kecuali mereka kembar. Apa kau tahu Jae hyung punya saudara kembar atau tidak?"

"Ani. Setahuku, Jaejoong tak punya saudara kembar. Ia adalah anak satu-satunya dari Kim ahjussi dan ahjumma." jawab Yunho sambil memperbaiki duduknya menghadap Yoochun.

"Bukannya aku ingin memberikan harapan padamu hyung, namun aku masih tak percaya dengan hal itu. Aku masih berfikir kalau Youngwoong itu adalah Jae-"

"Yoochun-ah, sudahlah!" kata Yunho menyela ucapan Yoochun, "Aku tahu memang ini sangat aneh. Bagaimanapun awalnya aku juga berfikir sama denganmu. Kalau Youngwoong mungkin saja adalah Jaejoong.

Namun, suatu hari aku pernah bermimpi bertemu dengan Jaejoong. Dia terlihat sangat sedih dengan keadaanku yang seperti ini, sedih melihatku yang selalu memikirkannya dan merasa kalau ia masih ada disisiku. Saat itu wajahnya sangat sedih, dan akupun bisa merasakan kesedihannya itu. Dan semenjak saat itu aku sadar, aku tak boleh egois atas perasaanku.

Aku tak boleh egois dan hanya mementingkan perasaanku saja, aku juga harus memikirkan perasaannya disana. Aku tak ingin membuatnya bersedih. Jadi, aku putuskan aku harus bisa melepasnya. Aku akan berusaha mencobanya." Yunho terlihat sangat sedih saat mengatakan hal ini, ditundukkannya wajahnya menyembunyikan kesedihannya itu.

Yoochunpun akhirnya paham dengan maksud Yunho, iapun tak memaksakan pemikirannya lagi dan memilih untuk diam.

"Ne hyung arraseo. Mian aku tak peka terhadap perasaanmu." jawab Yoochun.

"Ne Chunie, arraseo. Kajja kita sebaiknya latihan." Yunhopun segera bangkit dan berjala menuju ruang musik. Dujun, Siwon dan Leeteukpun sudah menunggunya disana.

_'Mian hyung, walaupun kau menyuruhku untuk berhenti berharap, namun aku tak bisa. Aku sangat yakin kalau Youngwoong itu adalah Jae hyung'_

Yoochunpun ikut mengejar Yunho dan bersiap untuk latihan.

"Jaa, hana dul set."

Jrenggggg

Mengalunlah irama lagu 'Catch me if you wanna' yang mengawali latihan Yunho kali ini.

.

~ .B~

.

Dongwoon dan Changmin kini sudah duduk bersebelahan, dengan Youngwoon yang berada dihadapannya. Yoseob sendiri juga masih menundukkan wajahnya masih menerka apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Err..Dongwoon-ah, mian kami tak bermaksud membuat keributan. Hanya saja Changmin adalah kenalanku, dan sudah lama kami tak bertemu, jadinya kami saling melepas rindu lewat obrolan tadi." kata Youngwoong berusaha menjelaskan apa yang terjadi.

"Ne, gwencanha hyung." jawab Dongwoon sambil menatap Changmin.

"Emm, apa kalian saling mengenal? Karna tadi sepertinya kalian saling menyebut nama satu sama lain." tanya Youngwoong sedikit heran pada Dongwoon.

"Ne, kami saling mengenal. Bukan begitu Changmin hyung?"

"Ne kami saling mengenal." jawab Changmin sambil tersenyum pada Dongwoon. "Seobie, kenapa kau tak memberitahuku eoh kalau Dongwoon adalah pemilik cafe ini? Kalau aku tahu dari dulu, pastinya aku sering-sering datang kemari." kata Changmin sambil menoleh ke arah Yoseob.

"Eh?" Yoseob heran karena kelihatannya Changmin dan Dongwoon terlihat santai dan biasa saja. Sangat jauh dari apa yang dipikirkannya. "Aku juga baru tahu hyung." lanjutnya sambil memberanikan diri mengangkat wajahnya.

"Ah, apa kau juga mengenal Changmin, hyung?" tanya Dongwoon pada Youngwoong.

"Ne aku juga mengenalnya. Waa, ternyata dunia sempit sekali ne. Bisa-bisanya kita saling terhubung begini." jawab Youngwoong sambil tertawa renyah.

"Ne benar."

"Dimana kalian saling mengenal hyung?" tanya Dongwoon lagi pada Changmin.

"Ah, itu-"

"Bumonim Changmin dan halmoniku saling mengenal." jawab Youngwoong memotong ucapan Changmin.

"Ah, jinja?"

"Ne begitulah. Dulu, Youngwoong pernah menginap dirumahku sewaktu ia-"

"Kau sendiri sudah lama mengenal Changmin, Woonie?" lagi-lagi Youngwoong memotong ucapan Changmin, membuat Changmin mengerutkan keningnya heran.

_'Ada apa dengannya? Selalu memotong ucapanku, apa ia tak ingin aku menceritakan hal itu pada Dongwoon?'_

"Ah itu, sebenarnya aku mengenal Yoseob, aku dan Yoseob dulu sekolah ditempat yang sama. Saat aku bermain ke rumah Yoseob, disanalah aku bertemu dan berkenalan dengan Changmin, dan semenjak itulah aku jadi akrab dengan Changmin hyung." jawab Dongwoon dan tersenyum pada Changmin.

"Ya, dan mereka berkomplot untuk mengerjaiku!" sahut Yoseob sebal sambil menatap dua namja tinggi itu.

"Haha, kami tak mengerjaimu Seobie, hanya sedikit bermain dengamu." jawab Changmin dengan sedikit menahan tawanya, teringat saat dirinya dan Dongwoon mengerjai Yoseob hingga dongsaengnya itu menangis.

"Benar Seobie, kami hanya ingin membantumu saat itu." Dongwoon ikut menjawab walau kelihatannya ia sedang menahan tawanya.

"Sama saja!"

"Kalian nampaknya sangat akrab ne. Beruntung sekali kau Yoseob-ah, mempunyai hyung dan chingu yang menyenangkan seperti mereka." kini Youngwoong ikut ambil bagian sambil tersenyum kearah Yoseob.

"Anugrah dan musibah itu sesuatu yang batasnya sangat tipis hyung, aku tak tahu ini anugrah atau justru musibah bila aku dekat dengan mereka." jawab Yoseob malas.

"Tentu anugrah Yoseobie, suatu kebanggankan kalau kau mempunyai hyung yang tampan dan rupawan seperti diriku, dan juga mempunyai chingu seperti Dongwoon yang sukses dan tampan ini, walau ketampanannya masih jauh dibawahku." jawab Changmin membanggakan dirinya sendiri.

"Ck, besar kepala."

"Ah Dongwoon, nampaknya sekarang dirimu sudah sukses ne, ngomong-ngomong kapan kau kembali dari Amerika?" tanya Changmin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ne hyung, aku baru kembali beberapa minggu yang lalu."

"Sejak kapan kau punya usaha ini? Setahuku kau sangat lama berada di Amerika?"

"Ah itu, sebenarnya dulu ini adalah usaha kakak tertuaku, dulu cafe ini sempat mengalami kendala dan hyungku tak sanggup menjalankannya. Saat itu ia menyerahkan usaha ini padaku, padahal aku saat itu masih duduk dibangku kuliah. Memang sungguh kejam ia, disaat cafe ini sudah hampir bangkrut baru ia memberikannya padaku. Setiap hari aku mencoba untuk mengembangkan cafe ini agar layak untuk umum. Memang awalnya sangat susah, mengingat cafe ini yang hampir bangkrut dan aku yang masih harus kuliah, namun dengan semangat dan usaha yang keras aku terus melakukan inovasi-inovasi baru.

Tapi memang Tuhan berbaik hati padaku, saat aku memegang cafe ini dan menciptakan berbagai inovasi baru dalam menunya, yang ada malah cafe ini mengalami perubahan hingga bisa seperti sekarang. Dan saat itulah aku mulai serius dengan cafe ini, aku pergi ke Amerika juga untuk memperdalam bisnis ini, karna cafe ini memberiku banyak pelajaran." terang Dongwoon panjang lebar. Ia menceritakannya sambil tersenyum menerawang. Tak sadar kalau orang yang diajak berbicara sudah sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri.

"Zzzzz...zzzzzz"

"..."

"Yak, hyung, hyung, Changmin hyung! Aiss, kenapa dia malah tidur! HYUNG!" pekik Dongwoon keras ditelinga Changmin.

"Omo! Kenapa kau berteriak eoh!" dengus Changmin kesal karna acara tidurnya terganggu.

"Kau sendiri kenapa malah tidur, padahal aku sedang bercerita tadi." sebal Dongwoon menatap Changmin kesal.

"Ck, jangan salahkan aku kalau sampai aku tidur. Salahkan dirimu yang bercerita seperti mendongeng. Membuatku mengantuk mendengarnya." jawab Changmin polos tanpa merasa bersalah.

"Hmphhh."

"Yak, Youngwoong hyung! Kenapa tertawa eoh!" teriak Dongwoon saat dilihatnya Youngwoong menahan tawanya. "Kau juga Seobie!"

"Hahaha, mian Dongwoon-ah, hanya saja kau terlihat lucu." Youngwoong menjawabnya dengan tertawa sambil menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya. Kebiasaan tentunya.

"Kalian semua menyebalkan!" kesal Dongwoon dan hanya menunjukkan wajah masam, walaupun terkenal dingin dikalangan pegawai Cojjee, namun Dongwoon hanyalah namja biasa. Yang kadang juga bisa merasa kesal.

.

~ .B~

.

Siang berganti senja. Perlahan mataharipun beranjak turun ke peraduannya. Menyisakan semburat jingga dilangit senja.

"Hyung, sudah waktunya pulang. Kajja kita pulang." suara nyaring nan melengking milik Junsu seketika terdengar dari arah ruang ganti pegawai Cojjee cafe, teriakannya menggema memenuhi ruangan itu, menyebabkan semua orang yang berada disana seketika menolehkan wajahnya merasa terganggu dengan teriakan itu.

"Hentikan suara berisikmu itu Junsu, kau tahu suaramu itu sungguh merdu, alias merusak dunia!" dengus seorang namja yang berada tak jauh dari Junsu.

"Kau itu, katakan saja kau iri dengan suara merduku ini, tak usah sampai mengatakan suaraku ini merusak dunia. Huh," jawab Junsu tak terima dengan hinaan namja itu.

"Mwo? Aku iri? Yang benar saja! Untuk apa aku iri dengan suara cemprengmu itu. Ck, kau sungguh lucu. Kenapa tak jadi pelawak saja eoh."

"Kalau kau tak iri, lalu apa namanya? Omo, apa kau suka padaku? Kau sengaja mengatai suaraku padahal kau sebenarnya menyukaiku kan? Sudahlah mengaku saja Gikwang-ah, kau menyukaiku kan?"

Bletakkk

"Yak, appoyo! Hyung, kenapa menjitakku! Kejam sekali!" teriak Junsu kaget karna kepalanya dihadiahi jitakan sayang dari Youngwoong.

"Hmmpphhh."

"Apa yang kau tertawakan eoh!" kini Junsu berteriak pada Gikwang yang terlihat menahan tawa.

"Kau ini berisik sekali! Kau tahu, suaramu membuat kepalaku pusing! Jadi cepat bereskan barang-barangmu dan kita pulang!" hardik Youngwoong tajam dan membuat nyali Junsu menciut.

"Ne hyung."

Sementara itu diluar Cojjee cafe, nampak Yoseob dan Changmin tengah berdiri sambil mengobrol, ani, bukan mengobrol, tapi mereka sedang perang mulut. Hal inilah yang terjadi kalau mereka dibiarkan bersama, pasti ada saja topik yang membuat mereka berbeda pendapat.

"Ck, hyung pabo. Sudah tau mau menjemputku tapi malah tak membawa mobil. Kalau sudah begini bagaimana caranya kita pulang!" ketus Yoseob mengeluarkan uneknya.

"Yak jangan salahkan aku, mana kutahu kau tak membawa mobil, lagipula mobilku sedang dibengkel dan appa tak mengizinkanku membawa mobilnya." jawab Changmin tak mau disalahkan.

"Ne appa tak akan membiarkan mobilnya dibawamu lagi. Siapa yang menjamin kau tak akan meninggalkannya lagi dijalan seperti dulu." jawab Yoseob lagi sambil memandang kesal hyungnya.

"Yak aku tak meninggalkannya! Aku hanya lupa kalau aku membawa mobil. Sudah, daripada kau terus berkicau dengan suara jelekmu itu, lebih baik kau pikirkan bagaiaman caranya kita pulang! Kau mau kita berdiri sampai pagi disini." hardik Changmin dengan kekesalan diubun-ubun.

"Kenapa tak hyung saja yang berpikir eoh! Buakannya hyung itu hyungku!" jawab Yoseob ngotot.

"Kau ini, kita pikirkan bersama!"

"Merepotkan!

Din din

Bertepan dengan itu, sebuah mobil sedan hitam berhenti didepan Yoseob dan Changmin. Membuat dua kakak beradik itu berhenti bertengkar dan kompak menolehkan kepalanya ke mobil itu.

"Hey, kalian sedang apa disana?" teriak orang didalam mobil itu.

"Dongwoon? Ah, ani, kami hanya mengobrol." jawab Changmin asal dan seketika sebuah ide melintas diotaknya. "Ah Dongwoon, apa kau sibuk?"

"Ani hyung, waeyo?"

"Emm, bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan obrolan tadi? Karna sudah lama kita tak bertemu." kata Changmin sambil tersenyum manis. Padahal itu hanya modusnya saja.

"Ide bagus. Sudah lama juga aku tak kerumah kalian. Jaa, kalau begitu naiklah, sekalian aku antar pulang." jawab Dongwoon dan mempersilahkan kakak beradik itu masuk.

"Jinja? Baiklah, kajja Seobie, Dongwoon akan mengantar kita pulang. Kajja." Tanpa permisi, Changmin melangkah masuk ke mobil Dongwoon dan menyeret Yoseob duduk di jok belakang.

.

.

Tigapuluh menit dalam perjalanan, akhirnya Dongwoon dan kakak beradik Shim sampai dengan selamat dirumah. Changminpun turun dan diikuti dengan Yoseob dan Dongwoon yang mengekor dibelakangnya untuk masuk kedalam rumah.

"Duduklah, anggap rumah sendiri." kata Changmin mempersilahkan Dongwoon duduk.

"Ne hyung."

"Appa, eomma, kami pulang." teriak Yoseob nyaring sesaat setelah masuk rumah dan membuat Changmin kembali meledeknya.

"Lama-lama semua penghuni rumah ini mengalami masalah pada pendengarannya. Gara-gara teriakanmu itu."

"Ck, katakan saja kau iri. Huh!"

"Untuk apa aku iri, bahkan suaraku lebih bagus dari suaramu!"

"Suara hyung itu mirip radio rusak."

"Suaramu mirip gajah kejepit pintu."

"Suarku ini bagus seperti salah satu member BEAST."

"Suaraku pun tak kalah hebat dari Max TVXQ."

"Suaraku yang lebih bagus!"

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri. Suaraku yang terbaik."

"Ya ampun, tak di cafe, tak dimobil, bahkan dirumahpun mereka bertengkar, dasar kakak beradik aneh." celetuk Dongwoon yang sudah pusing mendengar perdebatan tak penting dari dua orang itu.

"Aigoo, anak eomma. Kenapa berteriak-teriak eoh! Ada apa sebenarnya, bahkan suara kalian sampai terdengar hingga planet mars." kata Mrs. Shim datang setelah mendengar suara ribut dari arah ruang bawah.

"Eomma, hyung mengejekku." lapor Yoseob pada sang eomma. Segera ia berjalan mendekati Mrs. Shim dan memeluk eommanya erat sambil menjulurkan lidahnya pada Changmin.

"Ck, tukang adu." dengus Changmin malas. Segera ia berjalan menuju Dongwoon. "Eomma, ada Dongwoon, apa eomma masih mengingatnya?"

Mrs. Shim membelai pelan kepala Yoseob sebelum melihat siapa yang Changmin maksud, "Dongwoon? Sepertinya eomma familiar dengan nama itu." jawab Mrs. Shim dan menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Changmin.

"Tentu eomma, Dongwoon kan temanku saat senior high school." jawab Yoseob dalam dekapan Mrs. Shim sambil tersenyum.

"Jinja? Chakaman."

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"Omo, Dongwoonie? Kau kah itu? Kyaa, bogoshipo! Apa kabar Woonie." seketika Mrs. Shim melepas pelukannya pada Yoseob dan belari menuju Dongwoon. Membuat Yoseob menatap eommanya kesal. Sementara Dongwoon sendiri sedari tadi sudah berdiri dan membungkuk memberi salam ketika Changmin memperkenalaknnya pada Mrs. Shim.

"Ne ahjumma, aku baik-baik saja. Ahjumma apa kabar?" tanya Dongwoon sambil balas memeluk Mrs. Shim.

"Kami semua baik-baik saja. Kau tambah tampan dan tinggi ne. Bagaimana kuliahmu? Ahjumma dengar kau kuliah di Amerika, ania?" tanya Mrs. Shim sambil melepas pelukannya dan kini mendongak menatap wajah Dongwoon yang tingginya jauh diatasnya itu.

"Ne, aku baru saja kembali ahjumma." jawab Dongwoon sambil tersenyum.

"Lihatlah, eomma bahkan tak menghiraukanmu saat melihat Dongwoon, apa namanya itu kalau kau bukan anak pungut." kata Changmin kembali menjahili dongsaengnya.

Mendengar itu Yoseobpun mendengus dan memasang wajah super duper kesal. "Menyebalkan!"

"Ah, bagaimana sekarang? Kau sudah bekerja?" tanya Mrs. Shim lagi sambil mengisyaratkan Dongwoon untuk duduk.

"Eomma tahu, Dongwoon adalah pemilik Cojjee cafe, dan sekarang usahanya itu tengah maju pesat." jawab Changmin mendahului Dongwoon. "Ia sudah sukses sekarang." lanjutnya sambil mendaratkan pantatnya disofa.

"Jinja? Waa, kau memang hebat Woonie, diusiamu yang masih muda kau sudah sukses." puji Mrs. Shim tulus.

"Ania, ahjumma berlebihan. Kapan-kapan ahjumma datang saja kesana, aku akan memberikan pelayanan special untuk ahjumma." kata Dongwoon dan diakhiri dengan senyuman.

"Eomma, lebih baik eomma buatkan aku dan Dongwoon minuman, kami sangat haus." ucap Changmin tiba-tiba dan langsung mendapat tatapan membunuh dari Mrs. Shim.

"Yak anak kurang ajar. Bersikaplah sopan, aku ini eommamu! Sobie, sana buatkan Dongwoon dan hyungmu minuman." teriak Mrs. Shim menyuruh Yoseob.

"Kenapa aku eomma!" protes Yoseob tak terima.

"Sudah sana buatkan. Jangan membantah!"

"Hiks, sepertinya memang benar aku anak pungut." gerutu Yoseob sambil berjalan pelan menuju dapur. Sementara Changmin sudah tertawa terpingkal melihat dongsaengnya dimarah seperti itu. Beginilah, semenjak dulu, kalau Dongwoon berkunjung kerumah keluarga Shim, selalu ia menjadi anak kesayangan Mrs. Shim, dan kadang membuat Changmin dan Yoseob sedikit kesal.

.

~ .B~

.

Youngwoong baru tiba di kediamannya ketika matahari sudah kembali keperaduannya. Kelihatannya ia sangat lelah, karna begitu dirinya masuk ke dalam kamar, ia langsung merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur tanpa melepas pakaiannya.

Dugh

"Akhhhh."

Pekik Youngwoon tiba-tiba saat kepalanya tak sengaja terantuk penggiran kasur, karna tak melihat posisi kasur, akhirnya kepalanyapun tak sengaja mencium pinggiran kasur itu.

"Appo." ringisnya tertahan sambil mengusap kepalanya yang berdenyut. Denyutan itu semakin bertambah tatkala sebuah suara terngiang ditelinganya.

_'Aku akan menunggumu ditempat biasa. Tak ada kata terlambat, arraseo?'_

_'Arraseo'_

_'Berdandanlah yang cantik, aku ingin semua orang tahu kalau kau adalah milikku'_

_'Yak, aku tak cantik. Dan tak perlu kau umumkanpun aku memang sepenuhnya milikmu'_

_'Jangan menggodaku'_

"Akhhh." ringis Youngwoon semakin keras saat suara itu menghilang dan digantikan sengan dentuman yang lebih keras dikepalanya. Perlahan ditegakkannya tubuhnya dan duduk diatas kasur. Namun dentuman dikepalanya sama sekali tak berkurang. Sampai akhirnya ia mencoba untuk berdiri namun malah ia kehilangan keseimbangan dan akhirnya jatuh terjerembab(?)kelantai. Kepalanya kembali mengalami benturan yang cukup keras dengan lantai dan mengakibatkan dirinya kehilangan kesadaran.

"Yun-"

Ucap Youngwoong pelan sebelum benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya.

.

.

Dongwoon dan Changmin kini terlihat asik mengobrol. Setelah tadi mengobrol sebentar dengan Mrs. Shim, akhirnya Mrs. Shim kembali ke kamar dan membiarkan dua namja tampan itu mengobrol. Yoseob sendiri sekarang sudah duduk manis dihadapan hyungnya sambil makan cemilan yang ia bawa saat membuatkan Dongwoon dan Changmin minuman.

"Shim ahjussi eodiya? Aku lupa menanyakannya pada ahjumma tadi." kata Dongwoon sambil mencomot satu kue dari tangan Yoseob.

"Appa masih ada dikantornya, sebentar lagi akan ada artis baru yang diorbitkan oleh agensi tempat appa bekerja, jadi kemungkinan besar appa akan sangat sibuk." jawab Changmin sambil menoel-noel lengan Yoseob.

"Mwo?" teriak Yoseob merasa kesal ditoel begitu.

"Ambilkan aku minuman, minumanku sudah habis."

"Kau bisa mengambilnya sendiri kan hyung, kau punya tangan dan kaki." kesal Yoseob karna Changmin memerintah seenaknya.

"Lalu apa gunanya kau sebagai adik? Kau itu harus berbakti pada hyungmu, jangan jadi dongsaeng kurang ajar. Sudah sana, kau kan hanya perlu menuangkan air kedalam gelas itu." jawab Changmin dengan teori yang tak masuk diakal.

"Ck, merepotkan!"

"..."

"Ah ne hyung, aku masih penasaran bagaimana kau bisa mengenal Youngwoong hyung. Apa benar bumonim kalian dan halmoni Youngwoong hyung saling mengenal?" tanya Dongwoon yang rupanya masih penasaran kenapa Changmin bisa mengenal Youngwoong.

"Ne, memang appaku mengenal Kim halmoni, ani sebenarnya appa mengenal anak dari Kim halmoni. Dulu appa sering bermain kerumah Kim halmoni, seperi dirimu, kau sering kemari dan akhirnya mengenal appa dan eommaku bukan?"

"Ah begitu, tapi aku masih penasaran. Karna tadi yang kulihat, Youngwoong hyung selalu menyela ucapanmu saat aku bertanya. Memangnya ada hal lain yang kau ingin sampaikan tadi hyung?"

"Oh, soal itu."

Brakk

"Ini minumanmu!" teriak Yoseob mengagetkan Changmin.

"Yak, kau ini. Membuatku kaget saja." dengus Changmin sambil menatap sebal pada Yoseob.

"..."

"Ck dasar! Sampai dimana tadi Woonie?" lanjut Changmin kembali menatap Dongwoon.

"Kenapa Youngwoong hyung selalu menyela ucapanmu hyung."

"Ah sampai disana. Emm, akupun tak mengerti kenapa ia selalu memotong ucapanku. Padahal ada hal lain yang ingin aku ceritakan padamu. Apa mungkin Youngwoong tak ingin aku menceritakannya? Entahlah aku juga bingung."

"Memang hal apa yang ingin kau katakan hyung? Apa ada hubungannya dengan Youngwoong hyung?" tanya Dongwoon semakin penasaran. Sepertinya ada rahasia yang ingin ditutupi oleh Youngwoong darinya.

"Ne, ada." jawab Changmin sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tapi sepertinya Youngwoong tak ingin kau mengetahuinya."

"Eh? Waeyo? Kenapa aku tak boleh tahu?" tanya Dongwoon heran.

"Yah, mana kutahu alasannya. Tapi, semakin Youngwoong tak ingin kau tahu, justru aku semakin ingin memberitahumu." jawab Changmin sambil tersenyum evil.

_'Sifatmu tak pernah berubah hyung'_

"Ne, kalau begitu ceritakanlah hyung. Aku sungguh penasaran." jawab Dongwoon manis sambil tersenyum. Ia hanya akan tersenyum apabila ada sesuatu yang diinginkannya. Seperti sekarang.

"Baiklah, aku rasa kau juga perlu tau tentang hal ini. Bukankah kau ini bosnya! Tapi satu hal yang aku minta darimu, kau harus tutup rapat-rapat rahasia ini, aku tak ingin siapapun mengetahuinya. Kalau sampai ada orang yang tahu setelah ini, kupastikan kau akan menyesal." ancam Changmin dengan aura evil yang menguar dari tubuhnya.

Glup

Dongwoon menelan saliva gugup melihat keseriusan Changmin itu. "N..ne, aku akan merahasiakannya."

"Baiklah aku percaya padamu." jawab Changmin dan bersiap memulai cerita.

"Hyung, kalian membicarakan apa? Kenapa aku tak diajak eoh?" tanya Yoseob yang tak mengerti pembicaraan Dongwoon dan Changmin.

"Ck, diamlah. Kalau kau mau ikut, dengarkan saja."

"Baiklah."

Changminpun mulai bercerita.

"Jadi begini, dulu sekitar satu tahun yang lalu, saat appa kembali pulang setelah bekerja, ia tak sengaja menemukan sebuah mobil yang sepertinya habis mengalami kecelakaan. Akhirnya appapun berhenti dan memeriksa keadaan mobil itu, karna disana adalah kawasan yang jarang dilewati orang, sehingga nampaknya tak ada yang menyadari kalau disana telah terjadi kecelakaan.

Appapun sangat terkejut karna menemukan pengemudinya yang ternyata masih berada didalam mobil. Tanpa pikir panjang appa mengeluarkan pengemudi itu dari dalam mobil, dan saat appa mengecek pengemudi itu, ternyata pengemudi itu masih bernafas, walaupun denyut nadinya sangat lemah. Appapun membawa pengemudi itu ke rumah sakit terdekat."

"Dan pengemudi itu Yo-"

"Jangan potong ceritaku pabo! Dengarkan sampai tuntas!" hardik Changmin keras saat Dongwoon menyela ucapannya. Dongwoonpun menurut sambil memasang wajah sebal.

"Sabar Dongwoon-ah, hyung memang begitu." bisik Yoseob kasihan melihat Dongwoon.

"Ne arrasro."

"Appapun mengantar orang itu kerumah sakit, dan segera setelahnya pengemudi itu mendapat perawatan dan selama sebulan ia mengalami koma. Selama itu juga appa selalu menjaga orang itu, karna appa sepertinya mengenalnya. Sebulan setelahnya, akhirnya orang itupun sadar, dan kau tahu kata apa yang diucapkannya?" tanya Changmin membuat Dongwoon mengernyit bingung.

"Mwoya?"

"Ne hyung, mwo?"

"Dia mengatakan-"

/

_"Yun-"_

_"Ah, kau sudah sadar? Syukurlah, kau benar-benar sudah sadar? Chakaman, jangan banyak bergerak, aku akan panggilkan dokter"_

_"..."_

_"Bagaimana keadaannya dok?"_

_"Ia dalam kondisi yang stabil, setelah mengalami koma selama sebulan, tak ada yang bermasalah dengan kondisinya. Bila terus stabil seperti ini, mungkin seminggu kedepan ia diperbolehkan pulang"_

_"Benar dok? Khamsahamnida"_

_"Cheonma. Nah sekarang kau harus istirahat dan pulihkan kondisimu, saya akan memeriksa lebih lanjut mengenai luka dikepalanya. Apakah ada hal serius yang terjadi"_

_"Khamsahamnida"_

_"..."_

_"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa kau mengingat siapa dirimu?"_

_"..."_

_"Kau ingat kejadian sebulan yang lalu?"_

_"..."_

_"Hemm, nampaknya ada yang aneh. Biarkan dokter menanganimu, supaya aku tahu apa yang terjadi padamu. Jaa, istirahatlah"_

_"..."_

/

"Yun-"

Youngwoong perlahan membuka matanya, setelah sebelumnya ia kembali terjatuh dengan posisi yang sangat tak nyaman. Matanya mengerjab pelan menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke retinanya. Ditekannya sedikit kepalanya yang tadi membentur lantai, untung saja tak ada luka saat kepalanya mencium lantai tadi.

Youngwoongpun mencoba duduk dilantai agar badannya tak merasa sakit lagi, mengingat posisinya sekarang sedang terkurap dengan posisi kepalanya dan sebagian badannya berada dilantai, sedangkan kaki dan sebagian badannya yang lain masih menempel dikasur.

"Ukhhh." ringis Youngwoong pelan saat kakinya tak sengaja membentur pinggiran kasur yang cukup keras. Setelah mendapatkan posisi duduk yang nyaman, kembali Youngwoong menekan kepalanya, sambil mengernyit bingung saat sekelebat memori yang tadi sempat dilihatnya.

"Memori siapa itu? Tapi nampaknya itu adalah memoriku."

Nyutt

Kembali dentuman keras dirasakan Youngwoong dikepalanya. "Akh, appo." ringis Youngwoong pelan. Iapun merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur. "Mungkin aku terlalu lelah, lebih baik aku istirahat saja." ucapnya sebelum benar-benar menutup matanya.

.

.

"YUN?" teriak Dongwoon dan Yoseob berbarengan.

"Aiss, kecilkan suara kalian. Aku sampai kaget!" dengus Changmin kaget sambil mengelus dadanya.

"Mian, lalu siapa Yun yang dimaksud pengemudi itu?" tanya Dongwoon sudah tak sabar mendengar kelanjutan kisahnya.

"Appa juga awalnya tak tahu siapa yang dimaksud Yun oleh pengemudi itu. Namun sepertinya appa memang mengenal siapa orang itu, appapun akhirnya mencari informasi mengenai orang itu. Appa merasa familiar dengan wajah pengemudi itu, walaupun mengalami kecelakaan, namun untung saja tak ada luka parah yang mengenai wajahnya, hanya luka lecet yang ia alami disekitar wajahnya. Karna itulah, appa merasa kalau ia pernah bertemu dengan pengemudi itu. Sampai akhirnya appa sadar siapa pengemudi itu sebenarnya."

.

/

_"Bagaimana keadaannya dok?"_

_"Sepertinya saat kecelakaan dulu, kepalanya mengalami benturan yang cukup parah, sehingga mengakibatkan kerusakan kecil pada otaknya. Namun saya belum bisa memastikan apa yang terjadi, kita tunggu sampai ia sadar dari obat bius ini, baru kita bisa tahu apakah ia mengalami sesuatu pada kepalanya atau tidak"_

_"Baiklah saya mengerti"_

_"..."_

_"Eunghh"_

_"Kau sudah sadar?"_

_"Dimana aku?"_

_"Kau berada dirumah sakit, kau dulu mengalami kecelakaan, apa kau mengingatnya?"_

_"..."_

_"Apa kau ingat siapa namamu?"_

_"..."_

_"Bagaimana ini, ia tak mengingat namanya"_

_"Aku-"_

_"Ne?"_

_"Aku tak ingat siapa namaku"_

_"Kau benar tak mengigatnya?"_

_"Ne. Apa ahjussi tahu siapa namaku?"_

_"Tentu, aku tentu tahu namamu"_

_"Nde?"_

_"Namamu-"_

_/_

"Akh."

Kembali Youngwoong merasakan dentuman yang sangat keras dikepalanya. Padahal belum lama ia memejamkan matanya dan kembali ia melihat sekelebat memori melintas diotaknya.

"Sebenarnya memori apa itu." gumamnya sambil menekan kuat kepalanya yang berdenyut. Sungguh Youngwoong belum sepenuhnya mengerti tentang memori itu.

"Siapa ahjussi itu, sepertinya aku mengenalnya." gumamnya lagi sambil berusaha mengingat wajah dari orang yang berada dalam memori itu. Namun, semakin keras ia berusaha mengingatnya malah dentuman dikepalanya semakin keras juga. Dan itu mengakibatkan ia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa pada kepalanya.

"Percuma, aku tak mengingatnya. Malah sakitnya semakin keras." gumam Youngwoong dan akhirnya iapun tak mencoba lagi mengingat memori apa itu.

"Sudahlah, kalau memang itu benar memoriku, suatu hari aku yakin aku akan mengingatnya kembali." ucap Youngwoong mengakhiri keputusannya.

.

.

"Kim Jaejoong." desis Changmin sambil menatap tajam Dongwoon dan Yoseob. Terlihat kalau ia sangat serius. "Nama pengemudi itu adalah Kim Jaejoong, dan appa mengenalnya." lanjutnya masih dengan wajah serius dan menatap tajam Dongwoon serta Yoseob.

"Kim Jaejoong? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya hyung." jawab Yoseob sambil memasang pose berfikir. "Eodiya?"

"Shim ahjussi mengenalnya dimana hyung?" kini Dongwoon ikut bertanya. Ia juga rupanya penasaran dengan orang bernama Kim Jaejoong itu.

"Appa mengenalnya di tempatnya bekerja. Kalian tahu bukan kalau appa adalah salah satu produser di YJ entrtainment? Disanalah appa mengenalnya."

"Mwo? Jadi Kim Jaejoong adalah seorang artis?" teriak Yoseob kaget.

Pletak

"Akh, appo! Kenapa memukulku hyung!" kesal Yoseob sambil mengusap kepalanya yang berdenyut.

"Kau mengagetkanku pabo! Tak bisakah kau rem mulutmu itu dan jangan membuatku terkejut! Kalau kau terus menyela ucapanku lebih baik kau menjauh!" desis Changmin berbahaya.

"Tenang Seobie, kendalikan emosimu. Biarkan hyungmu melanjutkan dulu ne." kata Dongwoon menenangkan Yoseob.

"Bagaimana? Kau mau diam atau aku tak melanjutkan ceritaku."

"Ne hyung, aku akan diam. Lanjutkan ceritamu."

"Aku pegang kata-katamu."

"..."

"Appa mengenal Kim Jaejoong di tempatnya bekerja, Kim Jaejoong bukanlah seorang artis, ia hanyalah seorang yang dekat dengan salah satu artis asuhan YJ entertainment. Memang appa tak terlalu mengenal bagaimana sifat Kim Jaejoong itu, tapi ia sangat tahu siapa Kim Jaejoong itu. Kalian mengenal Jung ah, ani maksudku U Know Yunho?" tanya Changmin dan mendapat anggukan dari Dongwoon dan Yoseob.

"Dan kau tahu apa hubungan Kim Jaejoong dengan U Know Yunho?" tanya Changmin lagi dan mendapat gelengan dari keduanya. "Mereka adalah, sepasang kekasih."

"MWO?" teriak Dongwoon dan Yoseob serempak dengan keras.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

Howaaa, akhirnya chap ini selesai juga. Adakah yang masih ingat cerita ini dan masih menantikannya? #kuharap masih

Mianhae sebelumnya karna aku sangat lama melanjutlan FF ini. Maklum habis menempuh ujian, jadi fokus belajar. #nggak ada yang nanya kalee

Bagaimana chap ini, membosankankah? Atau sudah eneg membacanya? #semoga tidak

Chap ini sudah mulai terkuak sedikit rahasia yang sebenarnya terjadi. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan seputar apakah Jaejoong dan Youngwoong itu kembar dan sebagainya sudah terjawab di chap ini. ^^

Apakah kalian mengalami kesulitan saat membacanya? Semoga tidak ne. Kalau bingung, ya ngerti-ngertiin aja deh sendiri. Haha, #dikroyokmasa

Sebenarnya saya sempat ingin tidak melanjutkan FF ini, karna sedikit banyak feel saya sudah hilang entah kemana. Namun, mengingat janji saya pada diri sendiri untuk tidak menelantarkan pekerjaan, akhirnya saya sadar. Jadi, kalau kalian merasa cerita ini sedikit aneh atau terkesan maksa, maafkan saya. Saya hanya ingin membuat karya dan menyalurkan hobi menulis saya. Syukur-syukur kalian ada yang suka. ^^ Terlepas bagaimanapun tanggapan dari kalian semua, saya akan tetap melanjutkan FF ini, mohon doa dan kerjasamanya ne.

Masih adakah typo dan kata-kata yang salah? Semoga tidak ne, saya sudah mengeceknya kembali namun saya hanya manusia biasa dan tak luput dari kesalahan. Apakah part Yunhonya sedikit? Mian ne, karna memang chap ini saya fokuskan pada aksi Shim bersaudara, Dongwoon dan juga ingatan Youngwoong melalui kilasan balik dan flash back dalam bentuk cerita. Untuk mendukung alur yang semestinya. Saya usahakan chap kedepannya Yunho akan lebih banyak ditampilkan. Bukankah ia tokoh utamanya? ^^

Dan penutup untuk chap ini, sumbangsihkanlah sedikit kata-kata kalian untuk memberikan saya semangat melanjutkan FF ini. Dan terimakasih bagi yang tetep mau baca FF nan gaje ini. ^^


	7. Chapter 6

Jaejoong Wanna B

_._

_End of previous_

_"Mwo? Jadi Kim Jaejoong adalah seorang artis?" teriak Yoseob kaget._

_Pletak_

_"Akh, appo! Kenapa memukulku hyung!" kesal Yoseob sambil mengusap kepalanya yang berdenyut._

_"Kau mengagetkanku pabo! Tak bisakah kau rem mulutmu itu dan jangan membuatku terkejut! Kalau kau terus menyela ucapanku lebih baik kau menjauh!" desis Changmin berbahaya._

_"Tenang Seobie, kendalikan emosimu. Biarkan hyungmu melanjutkan dulu ne." kata Dongwoon menenangkan Yoseob._

_"Bagaimana? Kau mau diam atau aku tak melanjutkan ceritaku."_

_"Ne hyung, aku akan diam. Lanjutkan ceritamu."_

_"Aku pegang kata-katamu."_

_"..."_

_"Appa mengenal Kim Jaejoong di tempatnya bekerja, Kim Jaejoong bukanlah seorang artis, ia hanyalah seorang yang dekat dengan salah satu artis asuhan YJ entertainment. Memang appa tak terlalu mengenal bagaimana sifat Kim Jaejoong itu, tapi ia sangat tahu siapa Kim Jaejoong itu. Kalian mengenal Jung ah, ani maksudku U Know Yunho?" tanya Changmin dan mendapat anggukan dari Dongwoon dan Yoseob._

_"Dan kau tahu apa hubungan Kim Jaejoong dengan U Know Yunho?" tanya Changmin lagi dan mendapat gelengan dari keduanya. "Mereka adalah, sepasang kekasih."_

_"MWO?" teriak Dongwoon dan Yoseob serempak dengan keras._

_._

Chap 6

.

Bletakk

Bletakk

"Akhh."

"Appo."

Teriakan keras dan bersamaan terdengar dari Dongwoon dan Yoseob, keduanya lalu secara bersamaan-pula-mengusap kelapa mereka yang berdenyut akibat jitakan sayang dari Changmin. Tatapan sengit ditujukan Yoseob pada hyungnya itu.

"Mwoya hyung! Kenapa memukul kepala kami eoh!" geram Yoseob sambil terus mengusap kepalanya yang berdenyut.

"Pabo! Kalian berteriak membuatku kaget! Kalian pikir suara kalian itu tak merusak kupingku eoh!" jawab Changmin dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Diteguknya air yang ada digelas untuk meredakan rasa kagetnya.

"Appoyo!" ringis Yoseob masih setia mengusap kepalanya yang berdenyut.

"Mian hyung, kami hanya terkejut mendengar kenyataan itu. Mengetahui kalau Yunho dan Jaejoong itu sepasang kekasih." kata Dongwoon masih sambil mengusap kepalanya. Ditatapnya Yoseob yang nampak kesakitan.

"Gwencanha?" tanyanya khawatir mengingat jitakan yang dilayangkan Changmin bisa dibilang tak kecil.

"Ne, gwencanha. Hyung kuat sekali memukulnya." jawab Yoseob sambil tersenyum pada Dongwoon.

"Bagaimana? Apa kalian mau terus mendengarkan ceritaku atau tidak?" kini Changmin kembali bertanya sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya. Ia malas jika dua dongsaengnya itu akan berteriak lagi.

"Ne hyung, lanjutkan saja. Kami berjanji tak akan mengagetkan hyung lagi." jawab Dongwoon dan diikuti tatapan malas dari Yoseob.

"Baiklah, aku akan lanjutkan. Jadi Jaejoong dan Yunho adalah sepasang kekasih, sudah hampir setahun mereka menjalin hubungan. Dari yang appa ketahui, hubungan Yunho dan Jaejoong sangatlah hangat, hampir tak pernah ada pertengakaran diantara hubungan keduanya. Walaupun Yunho seorang artis yang tengah naik daun saat itu, dan banyak dikelilingi yeoja yeoja cantik, namun ia sama sekali tak pernah melupakan Jaejoong, kekuatan cinta mereka sangat tulus dan kuat.

Setiap hari Jaejoong akan selalu membawakan Yunho bekal buatannya, karna Jaejoong sangat suka memasak dan masakannya sangat enak. Jaejoong juga sangat dekat dengan teman-teman band Yunho. Mereka menyayangi Jaejoong seperti mereka menyayangi Yunho. Hari-hari mereka sangatlah menyenangkan, hingga suatu hari Jaejoong mengalami kejadian itu. Walau Jaejoong adalah sosok yang baik hati, namun tetap saja ada yang tak menyukai dirinya. Apalagi mengetahui hubungan dirinya dengan Yunho, banyak pula orang-orang yang tak suka dengan hubungan mereka. Terutama para yeoja yang juga bernaung diagensi yang sama dengan Yunho."

"Aku tebak, pasti Jaejoong itu sering mendapat perlakuan yang tak menyenangkan ne dari yeoja-yeoja itu?" jawab Dongwoon sambil menatap dalam Changmin.

"Ne, dulu appa pernah melihat sendiri seseorang melakukan hal yang tak menyenangkan terhadap Jaejoong."

.

.

_"Hei, kau namja murahan. Mau apa lagi kau kesini? Kau tahu, tubuh kotormu itu tak pantas menginjakkan kaki ditempat ini."_

_"..."_

_"Kau tuli eoh!"_

_"Mian nona, aku kesini hanya untuk mengantarkan makanan untuk Yunie."_

_"Cih, panggilan menjijikkan apa itu. Yunie? Dengar kau namja murahan, lebih baik kau berhenti mendekati Yunho, kau tak pantas dengannya. Yunho lebih pantas bersanding denganku yeoja yang setara dengannya. Dan jangan pernah bermimpi untuk bersanding dengannya, karna hanya aku yang pantas bersanding dengannya."_

_"..."_

_"Yak, kau tuli eoh!"_

_Brakkkk_

_Brughhh_

_"Akhhh."_

_"Rasakan! Itu akibatnya kalau kau berani melawanku."_

_"..."_

_._

Youngwoong tersentak dari tidurnya, kali ini ia kembali melihat beberapa potong memori. Namun kali ini bukan ahjussi seperti dalam memori sebelumnya yang dilihatnya, melainkan seorang yeoja dengan wajah angkuh yang dilihatnya.

"Nuguya." gumam Youngwoong berusaha mengingat siapa yeoja itu. Denyutan dikepalanya sedikit berkurang, namun ia masih saja melihat memori-memori itu.

"Memori apa sebenarnya itu, dan lagi siapa yeoja itu?" Youngwoong masih terus bergumam dan berkutat dengan ingatannya. Pikirannya terus berputar memikirkan memori yang baru dilihatnya itu.

"Yunie, Yunie, Yun..Yunho? Yunho? Apa yeoja itu mengatakan Yunho?" Youngwoong membulatkan matanya kaget baru menyadari kalau dalam memori itu ada nama orang lain ikut terbawa.

"Aigoo, kenapa aku tak bisa mengingat lagi. Yunie, Yunie."

Deg

Seketika jantung Youngwoong berdetak kencang saat mengucapkan nama itu. Entah kenapa hatinya berdesir saat mengucapkan nama itu. Perlahan disentuhnya dada kirinya yang berdetak kencang, merasakan denyutan demi denyutan dari jantungnya.

"Ke..kenapa jantungku ber..berdetak begini. Yu..Yunie."

.

.

"Jadi Jaejoong selama itu selalu mendapat perlakuan buruk, tapi tak pernah mengadukannya pada Yunho?" tanya Yoseob setelah Changmin menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Ne begitulah, ia tak ingin kalau Yunho berbuat hal macam-macam jika tahu ia sering dibully disana. Karna mengingat sifat Yunho yang sangat over protect pada Jaejoong."

"Lalu, kenapa Shim ahjussi juga tak mengatakan apapun pada management? Bukankah jika mereka tahu ada anak asuhnya yang bertindak seperti itu, bisa-bisa jika diketahui publik, maka kesan agensi itu dimata masyarakat akan buruk?" kini Dongwoon ikut bertanya karna merasa heran.

"Kalian tahu, yeoja itu adalah salah satu aset yang berharga dalam YJ entertainmen. Yeoja itu sekarang tengah naik daun, sama seperti Yunho, yeoja itu salah satu anak emas di agensi itu, jadi wajar kalau tak akan ada yang mau percaya kalau yeoja itu bersikap demikian, dan kalaupun mereka pernah menyaksikan sendiri yeoja itu bertindak tak sopan, mereka akan tutup mulut dan mrnganggap semua itu tak pernah terjadi.

Dan yang terpenting dari semua itu, sebenarnya dalam YJ entertainment, tak diperbolehkan setiap anak asuhnya untuk memiliki kekasih. Memiliki kekasih saja tak diperbolehkan, apalagi memiliki kekasih dengan genre yang sama denganmu."

Glek

Dongwoon dan Yoseob saling berpandangan saat mendengar nada yang sangat serius dari ucapan Changmin barusan. Dilihatnya Changmin yang juga tengah memasang wajah yang sangat serius.

"Kalian paham maksudku bukan?" tanyanya lagi dan mendapat anggukan dari keduanya. "Appa dan Yunho hanya berusaha melindungi keberadaan Jaejoong. Meskipun appa tak mengenal Jaejoong tapi appa merasa kalau Jaejoong itu adalah sosok yang baik, dan appa bisa melihat ketulusan dari perasaan keduanya."

"Lalu hyung, apa hubungan semua ini dengan Youngwoong hyung? Jangan katakan kalau sebenarnya Jaejoong itu-"

"Ne kau benar." jawab Changmin memotong ucapan Dongwoon. Dihadapkannya wajahnya memandang Dongwoon, senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya. "Jaejoong dan Youngwoong, adalah orang yang sama."

.

~ .B~

.

Youngwoong nampaknya tak bisa lagi memejamkan matanya. Terbukti setelah sekelebat memori yang terbayang begitu saja, kini ia terlihat tengah duduk menatap keluar dari arah balkon kamarnya. Mata bulatnya memandang jauh kedepan, melihat pemandangan yang sedikit membuatnya tenang.

Kembali, ia berusaha mengingat kilasan memori yang tadi dilihatnya. Dalam ingatan itu, ia bisa merasakan kalau ia begitu bahagia terhadap orang yang dipanggilnya Yunie itu. Ia merasa sangat dekat dan ada perasaan hangat kala ia menggumamkan nama itu.

"Yunie." gumam Youngwoong lagi. "Sepertinya ada yang tak kuketahui. Aku tahu aku memang kehilangan ingatan setelah kecelakaan setahun yang lalu, namun aku rasa ada beberapa hal yang disembunyikan oleh mereka dariku. Yunho, nama itu tak pernah mereka sebutkan selama ini. Yang aku tahu, aku adalah cucu dari halmoni dan bumonimku sudah lama meninggal."

Youngwoong terus berkutat dengan pikirannya, sampai-sampai ia tak menyadari kehadiran halmoninya yang kini sudah berada dibelakangnya.

"Youngwoongie." panggil Kim halmoni pelan sambil menyentuh bahu Youngwoong.

"Ah, halmoni. Halmoni membuatku kaget." jawab Youngwoong kaget saat merasa sebuah sentuhan dibahunya.

"Kau melamun eoh? Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu changy?" tanya Kim halmoni lagi dan perlahan mengajak Youngwoong masuk kembali ke kamar.

"Ania halmoni, aku hanya ingin mencari udara segar." jawab Youngwoong sambil menatap dalam wajah halmoninya.

_'Apa aku harus bertanya pada halmoni tentang memori itu? Siapa tahu halmoni tahu siapa Yunie'_

"Begitukah? Baiklah, sebaiknya kau mandi dulu. Lihatlah hari semakin gelap, setelahnya kita makan malam bersama, halmoni akan tunggu dibawah ne."

"Emm, halmoni." panggil Youngwoong tepat saat Kim halmoni beranjak dari duduknya.

"Ne changy?"

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu."

"Ne changy, tanyakan saja. Kalau halmoni bisa jawab akan halmoni jawab."

"Sebenarnya-"

.

~ .B~

.

"Jadi benar begitu. Youngwoong adalah Jaejoong? Hemm, sepertinya menarik. Kalian semua menyembunyikan identitas asli Youngwoong karena kalian ingin melindunginya dari orang-orang yang jahat kepadanya ne."

"Ne, kau benar Woonie, kami semua ingin melindungi Youngwoong dari orang-orang yang ingin mencelakainya. Hingga sekarangpun Youngwoong sama sekali tak tahu menahu tentang masa lalunya. Ia memang tahu kalau dirinya pernah mengalami kecelakaan, namun ia tak tahu kalau selama ini kami semua membohongi dirinya tentang identitas asli dirinya." jawab Changmin sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Mungkin ia merasa bersalah pada Youngwoong karna tak memberitahukan hal yang sebenarnya pada Youngwoong.

"Hyung-" rintih Yoseob karna melihat gurat bersalah dari wajah hyungnya.

"Gwencanha. Bukankah selama ini ia tak pernah bertanya apapun? Tapi aku tak menutup kemungkinan kalau ingatannya berangsur pulih. Karna dulu, kata dokter kalau amnesia yang dialami Youngwoong bersifat sementara, suatu saat ingatannya pasti akan kembali."

"Jadi kalau saat itu tiba-"

"Kalau saat itu tiba," Changmin langsung memotong ucapan Yoseob, "Mungkin Youngwoong akan marah besar dan mungkin memilih kembali pada Yunho."

.

~ .B~

.

_"Yunie, kajja makan."_

_"..."_

_"Yuniee."_

_"Ne aku datang. Ukh, kau selalu memaksaku."_

_"Kalau kau tak dipaksa, maka kau tak akan makan. Ingat lambungmu yang bermasalah itu."_

_"Ne yeobo."_

_"Aiss, jangan menggodaku Yunie."_

_"Aku tak menggodamu, kau memang istriku bukan."_

_"Palli, cepat makan. Atau aku tak akan memasakkanmu lagi."_

_"Ne ne, na bandura."_

_"Yunieee."_

_"Haha, kau tambah manis kalau cemberut begitu."_

_"..."_

_"Aiss, kau marah? Aku kan hanya bercanda. Tapi apa kau tak mau menajadi istriku hmm?"_

_"Ani, aku tak mau punya suami yang pervert sepertimu. Dasar beruang mesum."_

_"Mwo? Beruang mesum? Yak, apa-apan itu. Itu namanya penghinaan."_

_"Beruang mesum marah, kyaaa, aku takut."_

_"Kau mau bermain eoh, kajja sini akan kuterkam kau. Beruang sudah marah sekarang."_

_"Haha, ampun, ampun Yunie, ampun bear."_

_"Tak akan."_

_"Gyaaa, YUNIEE."_

_._

"Yunie." Youngwoong meringis pelan saat kepalanya kembali berdenyut. Baru saja ia akan bertanya pada halmoninya, namun kini ia malah kembali melihat kilasan memori itu. "Akhhh." erangnya lagi sambil menekan kuat kepalanya yang berdenyut itu.

Kim halmoni yang tak mengerti dengan keadaan Youngwoong, seketika menjadi panik juga. Langsung saja ia memeluk Youngwoong yang terlihat kesakitan itu.

"Youngwoongie, Youngwoongi waeyo? Apa yang sakit?" pekik Kim halmoni bingung dan panik. "Kajja kita duduk saja." Kim halmonipun menuntun Youngwoong untuk duduk dikasur.

Youngwoong terus menekan kepalanya kuat karena sakit yang tak tertahankan, padahal baru saja ia tak merasa sakit. Namun saat ia merasakan sakit kepala itu lagi, berbarengan dengan ia kembali melihat kilasan memori. Kali ini ia samar-samar ia melihat sosok seorang namja yang diajaknya berbicara. Dan ia dengan jelas bisa mendengar suara dan apa yang mereka bicarakan.

_'Yunie'_

"Youngwoongie, waeyo? Apanya yang sakit changy?"

Youngwoong tak menjawab panggilan halmoninya, ia masih berkutat dengan pikirannya. Samar-samar ia bisa mengenali suara dari sosok yang dilihatnya itu. Youngwoong memejamkan matanya mencoba kembali mengingat memori itu, dan kembali ia melihat beberapa kilasan.

_/_

_"Yunie, sebentar lagi aku sampai, apa kau sudah sampai?"_

_"Ne aku sudah sampai. Apa kau menelpon sambil mengemudi lagi? Ck, itu berbahaya Joongie."_

_"Hehe, aku ingin mendengar suaramu Yunie." _

_"Kim Jaejoong! Kau bahkan sebentar lagi kita akan bertemu, dan kau masih ingin mendengar suaraku?"_

_"Jangan marah Yunie. Jja, sebentar lagi aku sampai, chakaman ne."_

_"Ne, saranghae."_

_"Nado, saranghae."_

_"..."_

_Kletekk_

_"Ah? Waeyo? Omo, remnya, remnya tak berfungsi. Eottheoke."_

_Din din_

_"Kyaa, minggir, awas, kyaaa. AKKHHH."_

_Ckittttt_

_Brakkkk_

_Brughhh_

_Duarrrr_

_/_

"Argghhhhh."

"Woongie!" pekik Kim hamloni kaget karna tiba-tiba Youngwoong berteriak. "Waeyo changy, waeyo?"

"Akhh, hah, hah, appo, appo." rintih Youngwoong sambil mencengkram kepala dan dada kirinya bersamaan. Dadanya tiba-tiba berdenyut sakit saat potongan memori itu kembali dilihatnya, apalagi dalam ingatan itu ia bisa merasakan sesuatu. Ya dia baru menyadari semuanya.

"Hiks, hiks, appo. Appo." rintih Youngwoong terus sambil mencengkram kuat dada dan kepalanya.

Kim halmoni yang tak mengerti kenapa cucunya sampai begini hanya bisa membisikkan kata-kata penenang hingga Youngwoong benar-benar merasa tenang.

"Woongie, changy, tenang. Tenanglah changy."

"Hiks, halmoni, aku, aku-"

"Sstthhh, tenangkan dirimu dulu changy, setelah itu ceritalah." entah kenapa Kim halmoni seakan mengerti sekarang kenapa cucunya bisa seperti ini. Mungkin ada hal yang dipikirkan oleh cucunya ini.

"Halmoni-"

.

~ .B~

.

Hari semakin gelap, tak terasa Dongwoon sudah begitu lama berada dirumah duo Shim. Sekarang setelah puas mendengar semua cerita tentang Youngwoong, akhirnya kini ia pun bersiap untuk kembali kerumahnya.

"Jja hyung, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ne. Sampaikan salamku pada Shim ahjumma dan ahjussi."

"Ne nanti aku sampaikan. Kau juga harus ingat, kau tak boleh membocorkan pada siapapun kenyataan yang tadi aku sampaikan."

"Ne hyung arraseo. Jja kalau begitu aku pulang, sampai ketemu besok. Annyeong hyung, Seobie."

"Annyeong." koor duo Shim kompak.

Brummm

Suara mobil pun terdengar semakin menjauh, duo Shim pun melangkah masuk dan menutup pintu rumah. Namun tak berapa lama, suara mobil lain terdengar lagi.

"Eh, kenapa ia kembali? Apa ada yang ia lupakan?" gumam Changmin mengira suara mobil itu adalah suara mobil Dongwoon.

Ting tong

"Seobie sana buka pintunya." teriak Changmin menyuruh Yoseob membuka pintu, padahal baru saja dongsaengnya itu mendudukkan pantatnya disofa sebelah Changmin.

"Ck, merepotkan!" sambil menggerutu Yoseobpun berjalan pelan dan membuka pintu, namun saat ingin menyerukan nama Dongwoon, segera suaranya tertahan dan malah berteriak kencang.

"Gyaaaa."

Changmin terlonjak mendengar teriakan Yoseob, segera ia berlari mendekat kearah pintu untuk mengecek apa yang terjadi.

"Yak dongsaeng pabo, kenapa kau berte-, Waaaaa!" bahkan Changminpun ikut berteriak saat melihat apa yang menyebabkan Yoseob berteriak. Bahkan suaranya melebihi teriakan Yoseob barusan.

Sebenarnya apa yang membuat duo Shim itu berteriak? Mari kita intip dibalik pintu rumah duo Shim itu. Dan bisa kita lihat kini, seorang namja dengan tampang sangat menyeramkan tengah menatap duo Shim itu dengan pandangan yang menusuk. Aura gelap seketika menguar dari namja itu, tatapan mata yang sangat menusuk, membuat siapa saja akan terkejut melihat pemandangan seperti itu. Tak terkecuali pada duo Shim yang biasanya bertingkah aneh itu.

Glekkk

Seketika Changmin dan Yoseob diam tak bergeming ditempatnya, menatap mata nyalang dari namja dihadapan mereka itu.

"Shim Changmin, siapa aku sebenarnya!"

.

~ .B~

.

Youngwoong terlihat berbeda hari ini. Semenjak masuk kerja pagi tadi, Youngwoong sudah sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Tak nampak keceriaan diwajahnya, tak ada semangat seperti biasanya. Junsu dan yang lainpun merasa heran dengan perubahan sikap Youngwoong itu, bahkan saat Junsu mencoba untuk berbicara dengan Youngwoong, malah ia dibentak oleh Youngwoong. Entah apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, namun sepertinya ada yang tengah dipikirkan oleh namja cantik itu.

Nampak seperti sekarang, Youngwoong tengah meracik pesanan pelanggan yang datang, tak seperti biasanya, Youngwoong meraciknya dengan asal-asalan, membuat rasa dari minuman yang dibuatnya berbeda dari biasanya. Keluhanpun datang dari para pelanggan yang kesal karna rasa minuman mereka tak seperti biasanya. Dan hal itu membuat beberapa pelanggan meminta ganti rugi atas kejadian itu.

"Youngwoong hyung, waeyo? Kenapa hari ini kau bisa membuat kesalahan seperti ini eoh?"

Akibat insiden minuman tadipun, akhirnya kini Youngwoong dipanggil menuju ruangan Dongwoon. Namja cantik itupun duduk dihadapan Dongwoon sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"Apa kau ada masalah hyung?" tanya Dongwoon lagi karna tak mendengar jawaban apapun dari Youngwoong.

"..."

"Lebih baik hari ini kau istirahat dirumah. Tenangkan dirimu, daripada kau memaksakan bekerja tapi kau malah mengacaukannya."

"..."

"Aku tak tahu apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, tapi kalau kau mau, aku bisa menjadi pendengar yang baik."

"Dongwoon-ah,"

"Ne hyung?"

"Aku-"

"..."

"Hiks, apa yang harus kulakukan? Hiks, aku..aku, hiks."

"Hyung-" Dongwoon seketika kaget karna tak menyangka kalau Youngwoong justru akan menangis dihadapannya. Belum hilang keheranannya akan sikap Youngwoong yang berubah, sekarang ia dikagetkan lagi dengan Youngwoong menangis di hadapannyal

"Omo hyung, uljima. Yah, yah kenapa malah menangis." kata Dongwoon panik.

"Hiks..hiks."

Youngwoong terus saja menangis, dan Dongwoon sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ia hanya bisa menenangkan Youngwoong dengan memberikannya kata-kata penenang.

"Dongwoon-ah, katakan padaku, apa yang harus kulakukan. Apa aku harus kembali padanya dan meninggalkan orang-orang yang selama ini sudah merawatku? Atau aku harus tetap diam seperti ini dan terus menyembunyikan diriku Dongwoon-ah, apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa Dongwoon-ah, apa!"

Youngwoong semakin terisak, ditenggelamkannya wajahnya pada kedua telapak tangannya. Mencoba meredam isakannya. Bahunya bergetar hebat dan airmata terus membanjiri pipi putihnya. Dibiarkannya atasannya itu melihat dirinya yang rapuh itu. Ia tak menyangka sama sekali kalau selama ini justru orang-orang yang sangat disayangi olehnya, tega membohongi dirinya.

.

Flash back

.

_"Shim Changmin, siapa aku sebenarnya!"_

_Deg_

_Changmin dan Yoseob mematung didepan pintu saat mendengar nada dingin dari orang dihadapan mereka. Raut marah jelas tercetak diwajah orang itu. Changmin dan Yoseobpun sama sekali tak menyangka kalau Youngwoong akan datang kerumahnya dengan aura gelap seperti ini._

_"Emm, hyung kajja msuklah dulu. Kita bicara didalam." kata Changmin dan membuka lebih lebar pintu rumahnya. Youngwoongpun masuk dan diikuti Yoseob dan Changmin._

_"Mau minum apa hyung?"_

_"Tak perlu, aku kesini hanya untuk memastikan sesuatu. Cepat katakan, siapa aku sebenarnya?" ucap Youngwoong lagi sudah tak mau mengulur waktu. Setelah tadi mendengar penjelasan dari bumonimnya yang menyentakkan dirinya, tanpa pikir panjang Youngwoong segera melesat pergi menuju rumah Changmin. Karna ia tahu, semua ini ada hubungannya dengan keluarga Shim itu._

_"Apa maksudmu hyung? Aku tak mengerti. Kau itu ya Youngwoong, Kim Youngwoong. Memangnya siapa lagi?"_

_"Kau jangan coba-coba untuk membohongiku lagi. Aku, sudah ingat semuanya. Semua hal yang selama ini aku lupakan, kini aku sudah mengingatnya."_

_"..."_

_"Aku bukanlah Kim Youngwoong, aku adalah Kim Jaejoong. Dulu aku bekerja di Mirotic cafe. Appaku sudah meninggal dan hanya ada eommaku yang kini tinggal di Chungnam. Setahun yang lalu, aku mengalami kecelakaan dan kehilangan ingatan. Saat itu Shim ahjussi yang menemukanku dan membawaku kerumah sakit."_

_"..."_

_"Wae? Kenapa diam? Apa semua yang kukatakan-"_

_"Ne, itu semua memang benar hyung."_

_"Jadi-"_

_"Semua itu memang benar. Kau bukanlah cucu Kim halmoni, dan kau sama sekali tak megenal kami sebelumnya. Ani, mungkin kau hanya mengenal appaku. Ia bekerja di YJ entertainment, tempat dimana Jung Yunho, kekasihmu berada."_

_"Yu..Yunho? Jadi, benar kalau Yunho itu-"_

_"Uknow Yunho adalah kekasihmu, Jaejoong hyung."_

.

Flash back end

.

Youngwoong, ah haruskah kita mulai memanggilnya dengan Jaejoong lagi? masih terisak, walaupun isakannya sudah berkurang dan digantikan dengan helaan nafas yang berat. Bahunya sudah tak bergetar seperti tadi. Hanya menyisakan airmata yang meleleh membasahi wajah cantinya.

"Hyung, kalau kau tak keberatan, aku bisa menjadi tempatmu bercerita." kata Dongwoon dan mulai mendekatkan dirinya kearah Young, ani Jaejoong.

Jaejoong perlahan mengangkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi ditundukkannya. Menatap Dongwoon yang terlihat memandangnya dengan tulus.

"Kau bisa mempercayaiku hyung."

.

~ .B~

.

Yunho tengah menatap bayangannya dicermin. Merapikan penampilannya sedikit sebelum melakukan pemotretan hari ini. Setelah dirasanya cukup, iapun keluar ruangan dan melangkah masuk ke dalam studio.

"Annyeong Yunho-ah, kau nampak bersemangat." kata salah seorang kru saat tak sengaja berpapasan dengan Yunho. Yunho hanya tersenyum dan terus melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Hyung, kau sudah datang?" teriak Yoochun saat matanya menangkap bayangan Yunho dibelakang pintu.

"Ne, annyeong yeoreobeun." ucap Yunho sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Kajja karna semua sudah lengkap, kita mulai pemotretannya."

Semua bergerak menuju posisi masing-masing. Begitu juga dengan Yunho, dirinya melangkah maju dan seketika gerombolan make up artis menyerbunya untuk membuat penampiannya semakin bersinar.

Jepreet

Jepreet

Jepreet

Yunho dengan tenang mengikuti arahan photografer untuk gayanya. Nampaknya Jung Yunho tengah merasakan bahagia, entah karena apa. Karna sedari tadi ia tak henti-hentinya melemparkan senyum kepada tiap kru yang ditemuinya.

"Yak, selesai. Khamsahamnida untuk hari ini." ucap sang photografer dan setelahnya semua krupun bubar dan membereskan terlebih dulu studionya.

"Hyung, setelah ini kau ada acara?" tanya Yoochun saat setelah pemotretan selesai.

"Ani, aku tak ada acara, waeyo?" jawab Yunho sambil melepas jaket yang tadi digunakannya untuk berfoto.

"Ania, hanya saja aku ingin mengajakmu ke Cojje cafe. Apa kau mau mau?"

Mendengar kata Cojje cafe, seketika Yunho teringat akan nama cantik yang sudah merebut perhatiannya, "Baiklah aku ikut, kajja." dan setelahnya merekapun segera menuju Cojje cafe.

.

.

Tak berapa lama, Yunhopun tiba di Cojjee cafe. Segera setelahnya ia turun dan tanpa lupa mengenakan kaca mata hitam, dan topi untuk menyamarkan penampilannya. Bagaimanapun ia tak ingin mengundang banyak orang dengan kehadirannya di cafe ini.

Ting

Lonceng cafe berdenting menandakan seseorang masuk, dengan sigap Junsu tersenyum ramah kepada pelanggan yang datang itu.

"Selamat datang." ucapnya ramah sambil tersenyum ke arah dua namja yang baru masuk ke dalam. "Mau pesan apa tuan?" lanjutnya setelah dua namja itu duduk dihadapannya.

"Hei ini kami." ucap Yoochun sambil melepas kaca mata hitamnya dan seketika membuat Junsu berteriak kaget.

"Kyaaa, Yoochunie?"

"Yah yah, kecilkan suaramu. Kau mau membuat telinga kami sakit?"

"Hehe, mian. Aku hanya kaget tak menyangka kalian akan datang lagi. Ah, apa kalian hanya berdua?" tanya Junsu setelah berhasil mengatasi keterkagetannya.

"Ne kebetulan kami tak ada acara. Jadi kami mampir." jeda sejenak, "Kenapa kau sendirian? Dimana Jae, ah maksudku Youngwoong hyung?" kata Yoochun yang hampir saja keceplosan mengatakan Jaejoong. Ah, jangan lupakan kalau namja cassanova itu masih curiga dengan identitas Youngwoong.

"Ah Youngwoong hyung tadi dipanggil oleh Dongwoonie. Entah kenapa semenjak pagi tadi ia menjadi berbeda. Tak biasanya ia akan bersikap aneh dan suka membentak seperti itu. Mungkin saja ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya." jawab Junsu sambil menerawang memikirkan sikap Youngwoong tadi padanya. Sebenarnya ia kesal, namun melihat raut sedih yang Youngwoong tunjukkan tadi, seketika membuatnya paham kalau ada hal yang mengganggu pikiran hyungnya itu.

"Jinja? Apa ia terlihat berbeda hari ini? Lalu kau tahu masalah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya?" tanya Yunho yang sedikit tertarik dengan pembicaraan itu.

"Mollayo, aku sedang menunggu Dongwoon untuk meminta penjelasan darinya." jawab Junsu dan membuat Yunho menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Ah ya, aku sampai lupa, kalian mau minum apa?"

"Aku segelas wine, dan vodka untuk Yunho hyung." jawab Yoochun sambil melirik ke arah Yunho.

"Baiklah, pesanan segera datang. Chakamaneyo."

Sepeninggal Junsu, Yoochun sedikit mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Yunho, "Hyung, ada hal yang kau pikirkan?" tanyanya karena melihat raut wajah Yunho yang sangat aneh.

"Ania, hanya saja aku merasa sedikit tak tenang. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi aku merasa ada hal yang mengganjal hatiku."

"Apa kau memikirkan Youngwoong hyung?" tanya Yoochun lagi dan membuat Yunho menolehkan wajahnya menatap Yoochun.

"Jelas sekali kau memikirkannya setelah mendengar cerita Junsu tadi." lanjut Yoochun karna tak mendengar jawaban dari Yunho.

"Kalau kau penasaran dengan keadaannya, kenapa kau tak temui saja Youngwoong hyung?"

"..."

"Aku akan mengusahakan kau bertemu dengannya. Chakaman." Setelah mengatakan itu, entah kemana perginya namja cassanova itu. Yunho hanya menghela nafas berat, entah kenapa setelah mendengar keadaan Youngwoong, Yunho menjadi sedikit kepikiran dengan namja cantik itu. Baiklah, ia akui kalau ia senang memperhatikan namja cantik itu, bukan karna wajah dan sifatnya yang mirip dengan Jaejoong, namun ia menyukai Youngwoong karna sisi lain dari Youngwoong itu. Ia menyukai bagaimana Youngwoong dulu berdebat dengan Yoochun saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Dan saat itu juga Yunho kagum atas sikap Youngwoong yang berbeda dari Jaejoong. Kalau Jaejoong tak akan pernah membantah perkataan orang, bahkan tak akan mau berdebat.

"Loh, Yoochun kemana?" tanya Junsu saat dilihatnya Yunho kini hanya sendiri dimeja cafe.

"Ah ya? Dia pergi entah kemana." jawab Yunho seadanya.

"Ah kalau begitu, ini silahkan minum, aku membuatnya dengan susah payah. Hehe, habisnya Youngwoong hyung tak ada, biasanya ialah yang membuat minuman. Haa, semoga masalah Youngwoong hyung cepat selesai, aku rindu dengan senyumannya."

Yunho hanya tersenyum mendengar penuturan Junsu. Ia juga sepertinya merindukan senyum namja cantik itu.

.

~ .B~

.

Jaejoong sudah terlihat lebih tenang sekarang, setelah tadi ia bercerita semuanya kepada Dongwoon, ia sedikit menjadi lebih lega sekarang. Dongwoon pun hanya diam saat mendengar cerita Jaejoong, bukankah ia juga sudah lebih dulu mengetahui semuanya?

"Gomawo Woonie, kau mau mendengarkan ceritaku. Sungguh, aku tak tahu lagi apa yang sebaiknya aku lakukan. Aku, terlalu kecewa dengan semuanya. Aku kira mereka dengan tulus menyayangiku, tak tahunya mereka bahkan menyembunyikan hal sebesar ini dariku. Aku, sungguh kecewa terhadap mereka." kata Jaejoong sambil berjalan keluar dari ruangan Dongwoon.

"Hyung, aku yakin mereka mempunyai alasan mengapa mereka melakukan hal itu." kata Dongwoon dan menyebabkan Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya tepat didepan pintu ruangan Dongwoon.

"..."

"Apa hyung tak menanyakan alasan mereka kenapa menyembunyikan hal ini darimu?" tanya Dongwoon lagi karena tak mendengar jawaban dari Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya menggeleng lemah sebagai jawabannya.

"Apa hyung tak berfikir kenapa mereka melakukan itu? Apa hyung tak berfikir kalau mereka hanya ingin melindungimu hyung?"

"Mereka ingin melindungiku?"

"Ne melindungimu."

"Tapi buat apa mereka melindungiku? Lagipula melindungiku dengan cara membohongiku? Apa itu yang namanya mereka menyayangiku?"

Dongwoon tersenyum kecil sebelum menjawab, "Lebih baik hyung tanyakan sendiri hal itu pada Changmin dan Kim halmoni." jeda sejenak, "Aku yakin mereka mempunyai alasan kuat kenapa mereka melakukan hal itu." lanjutnya lagi.

Jaejoong nampak berfikir sebelum akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Baiklah, aku akan menanyakannya nanti."

Dongwoon tersenyum atas keputusan Jaejoong, "Ne hyung, percayalah, semua hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu. Begitu juga dengan mereka."

"Ne."

"Emm, hyung. Apa sekarang, aku harus memanggilmu Jaejoong hyung?"

Jaejoong terdiam sebentar sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Dongwoon, nampak dirinya berfikir. "Ania, sebaiknya kau tetap memanggilku Youngwoong, sebelum aku menemukan alasan kenapa mereka menyembunyikan hal ini dariku." jeda sejenak, "Dan juga, aku ingin menata hatiku, aku masih bingung haruskah aku kembali padanya atau tetap seperti ini."

"Ne hyung, arraseo."

Jaejoong tersenyum mendengar pengertian Dongwoon, "Gomawo Woonie." Dongwoon hanya mengangguk dan setelahnya Jaejoong berjalan pelan kembali bekerja.

"Youngwoong hyung-"

"Ne?"

"Hwaiting!" teriak Dongwoon sambil tersenyum kearah Jaejoong. Jaejoong sendiri hanya tertawa pelan menanggapi teriakan Dongwoon.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sesosok namja mendengar semua ucapan antara Jaejoong dan Dongwoon. Mata namja itu membulat sempurna saat mengetahui kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Dengan masih mencoba menenangkan jantungnya yang berdetak cepat, namja itu pun segera beranjak dari tempatnya.

.

.

Yunho sudah merasa bosan menunggu Yoochun yang tak kunjung kembali, bahkan minumannya kini sudah setengahnya berkurang. Demi apapun, ia sudah merasa bosan sekarang. Apalagi Junsu sedang sibuk melayani tamu yang datang, sehingga kini hanya dirinya sendiri yang ada di meja cafe itu. Apalagi semenjak tadi tak ada Youngwoong yang menampakkan batang hidungnya, apa masalah Youngwoong sangat besat sehingga ia sangat lama bersama Dongwoon.

Ceklekk

Seketika Yunho menolehkan wajahnya keasal suara, saat mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka. Dan seketika pula matanya membulat sempurna, kala mata musangnya menangkap bayangan Youngwoong yang tengah berjalan mendekat kearahnya.

"Joongie." ucapnya tanpa sadar dan matanya tetap fokus kearah Youngwoong. Namun seketika ia sadar kalau yang dihadapannya ini bukanlah Jaejoong, namun Youngwoong.

"Yunho-ssi?" ucap Jaejoong saat matanya melihat Yunho juga tengah menatapnya. "Kau kemari lagi?" ucapnya ramah sambil tersenyum. Walaupun ia bisa menampakkan wajah biasa dihadapan Yunho, namun tak dipungkiri kalau jantungnya berpacu sangat cepat. Apalagi kini ia sudah sadar siapa ia sebenarnya.

_'Astaga, aku ingin sekali memelukmu dan berteriak kalau aku adalah Jaejoong, tapi aku sadar itu semua tak mudah. Yunie, bogoshipoyo'_

"Ne, aku datang lagi." jawab Yunho seadanya. Tak jauh beda dari Jaejoong, Yunhopun kini tengah menormalkan detak jantungnya yang berdetak tak karuan.

_'Damn it! Ayolah jantung, kenapa kau tak bisa ku kontrol eoh? Tenanglah, tenang'_

"Apa kau sendirian Yunho-ssi?"

"Ani, tadi aku bersama Yoochun, namun ia pergi entah kemana."

"Ah begitu." jawab Jaejoong dan seketika suasana menjadi canggung. Jaejoong berusaha menormalkan sikapnya yang ia akui sedikit berbeda saat kembali melihat Yunho sementara ingatannya sudah kembali, sementara Yunho juga kini merasa ada yang aneh dengan dirinya. Kenapa jantungnya berdetak kencang saat melihat Jaejoong-yang dikira Youngwoong-tadi.

Saat keduanya tengah sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing, dari kejauhan nampak Yoochun yang tengah mengawasi keduanya. Tadi awalnya ia ingin menemui Yunho dan mengatakan apa yang baru didengarnya, namun saat ia hendak menemui Yunho, justru ia melihat kalau Jaejoong lebih dulu datang. Sehingga ia memutuskan untuk diam ditempatnya dan melihat apa yang akan terjadi.

"Hyung, ternyata firasatku tak salah, namja yang sekarang ada dihadapanmu adalah Jae hyung. Kim Jaejoongmu!"

Yunho dan Jaejoong masih bertahan dengan keterdiaman mereka, Jaejoong tak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya pada kekasih, ah masihkah ia bisa menyebut dirinya kekasih Yunho? Bukankah sudah setahun berlalu, bagaimana kalau sekarang Yunho sudah melupakannya dan mempunyai kekasih baru? Mungkin saja bukan, melihat Yunho yang kian hari semakin bersinar.

Sementara Jaejoong berkutat dengan pikirannya, Yunho justru tengah memperhatikan Jaejoong. Dirinya heran karena melihat ekspresi wajah Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba berubah. Awalnya tersenyum, namun sebentar lagi cemberut, dan sekarang seperti sedang kesal. Tak tahan berdiam diri, akhirnya Yunhopun berseru.

"Youngwoong-ah, bukankah kau pernah berjanji membuatkanku makanan? Apa kau lupa?"

"Eh?" seketika Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya menatap Yunno, "Jinja? Aku tak mengingatnya." jawab Jaejoong sambil mengerjab lucu. Oh no, tak tahu saja ekspresinya itu membuat Yunho harus menelan saliva gugup,

"N..ne. Kau pernah berjanji. Jja, karna kau sudah berjanji sebaiknya kau menepatinya." kata Yunho berusaha menutupi kegugupannya.

"Benar juga, aku pantang mengingkari janji."

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau setelah ini kau membuatkanku makan malam? Kebetulan aku tak ada jadwal hingga malam nanti. Kalau begitu sebaiknya kau memasak di apartementku, bagaimana?"

Yunho segera merutuki ucapannya yang terlampau frontal, bagaimana bisa ia memita Youngwoong yang baru dikenalnya untuk membuatkannya makanan dan mengundangnya keapartementnya. Namun jawaban yang diberikan Youngwoong seketika membuatnya terperangah.

"Ide bagus, lagipula aku juga sedang malas pulang kerumah. Sepertinya berkunjung kerumah seorang idola sepertimu, menyenangkan." jawab Jaejoong sembari tersenyum.

Deg

Jaejoong segera menutupi mulutnya setelah sadar apa yang baru saja dikatakannya. Segera ia menatap Yunho yang juga menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Keduanya lalu sama-sama diam mencerna apa yang baru terjadi.

"Emm, ma..maksud ku, i..itu-"

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu selesai bakerja, baru setelahnya kita akan pergi ke apartementku. Aku tak sabar ingin memakan masakanmu kembali, Joongie."

"Eh?"

"Ah, mi..mian. Maksud ku, Youngwoong-ah!" kata Yunho merutuki kesalahannya.

_'Pabo, kenapa aku keceplosan begitu'_

"N..nde, gwe..gwencanha."

_'Omo, aku sangat merindukan panggilan itu, Yunie'_

"Baiklah, aku akan menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat." jawab Jaejoong dan mulai kembali menekuni pekerjaannya. Senyum mengembang diwajahnya.

"Yunie." gumam Jaejoong tak sadar, namun suaranya masih dapat didengar Yunho. Seketika tubuh Yunho menegang saat mendengar suara lemah Jaejoong itu.

"Ne..neo?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Asataga, chapter ini benar-benar membuat saya bingung. Awalnya saya ga mau ngelanjutin FF ini, karena feel saya benar-benar sudah hilang. Tapi ternyata, ada juga diantara kalian semua yang masih membaca bahkan memfollow dan favorit. Saya jadi merasa bersalah kalau tak melanjutkannya. Maka dari itu, inilah chap 6 yang bisa saya persembahkan. Mian kalau ceritanya semakin ngawur dan maksa. Saya mencoba kembali menghidupkan feel saya didalam FF ini, mungkin belum sepenuhnya kembali.

Jja, daripada banyak omong, lebih baik saya pikirkan kelanjutan dari FF ini. Semoga saya nggak lama-lama lagi updatenya. Mian untuk keterlambatannya dan terimakasih bagi yang sudah mengikuti. Big thanks buat kalian.

Akhir kata, silahkan tinggalkan jejak kalian untuk membuat saya mempunyai niat melanjutkan FF ini.

Onegaiitashimasu minna san~


	8. Chapter ７

Jaejoong Wanna B

.

_End of previous_

_._

_"Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu selesai bakerja, baru setelahnya kita akan pergi ke apartementku. Aku tak sabar ingin memakan masakanmu kembali, Joongie."_

_"Eh?"_

_"Ah, mi..mian. Maksud ku, Youngwoong-ah!" kata Yunho merutuki kesalahannya._

'Pabo, kenapa aku keceplosan begitu'

_"N..nde, gwe..gwencanha."_

'Omo, aku sangat merindukan panggilan itu, Yunie'

_"Baiklah, aku akan menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat." jawab Jaejoong dan mulai kembali menekuni pekerjaannya. Senyum mengembang diwajahnya._

_"Yunie." gumam Jaejoong pelan, namun suaranya masih dapat didengar Yunho. Seketika tubuh Yunho menegang saat mendengar suara lemah Jaejoong itu._

_"Ne..neo?"_

.

Chap 7

.

"Ne..neo?" ucap Yunho terbata sambil menatap Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang tak mengerti malah balik menatap Yunho.

"Nde? Waeyo Yunho-ssi?"

"Kau, tadi memanggilku dengan panggilan apa? Coba ulangi!" hardik Yunho tak sadar kalau suaranya mulai meninggi dan menyebabkan Jaejoong sedikit ketakutan.

"N..nde? A..aku memanggilmu Yu..Yunho-ssi. Wa..wae? A..ada yang sa..salah dengan i..itu?" saking kagetnya mendengar suara tinggi Yunho, tak sadar kalau Jaejoong menjawab dengan terbata.

"Anio, bukan itu, tapi sebelumnya, kau memanggilku apa? Cepat ulangi!"

Jaejoong hanya mengerjabkan matanya takut melihat reaksi Yunho. Oh hampir saja ia menangis, kalau saja Yoochun tak segera datang dan menyelamatkannya,

"Hei hyung, kenapa kau berteriak eoh? Kau tak lihat kalau Youngwoong hyung ketakutan akibat suaramu!" hardik Yoochun dan menepuk pelan bahu Yunho.

Seakan tersadar, Yunhopun lalu mengerjab pelan lalu matanya mulai teduh menatap Jaejoong. Dirinya benar-benar lepas kendali tadi, sehingga tak sadar membentak Jaejoong. Semua berkat ucapan Jaejoong sendiri, walaupun samar tapi ia yakin kalau ia mendengar Jaejoong menggumamkan Yunie.

Ah, dirinya benar-benar bisa gila sekarang. Bahkan ia bisa bereaksi seekstrim itu hanya karna mendengar seseorang menggumamkan nama Yunie.

"Mianhae, aku tak bermaksud." sesal Yunho kemudian menatap Jaejoong dengan pandangan melembut. "Gwencanhayo?" tanyanya lagi dan mendapat anggukan lemah dari Jaejoong.

"Ada apa hyung? Kenapa kau bisa sampai emosi begitu?" tanya Yoochun dan kini sudah duduk menyebelahi Yunho.

"Ani, hanya saja tadi aku seperti mendengar Youngwoong memanggilku dengan panggilan itu. Hah, mungkin aku hanya terlalu lelah hingga berhalusinasi." kata Yunho dan mulai memijit pelan kepalanya yang tiba-tiba berdenyut.

"Ah begitu."

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, Jaejoong yang mendengar percakapan keduanya berusaha mencegah airmata yang siap keluar dari mata bulatnya. Demi apapun, dirinya sangat ingin berteriak kalau dirinya adalah Jaejoong. Apalagi melihat wajah Yunho yang nampak kelelahan itu.

Jaejoongpun dengan perlahan mundur kebelakang menjauh dari Yunho dan Yoochun, sebelum airmatanya benar-benar tumpah disana. Isakan kecil berhasil lolos dari bibir plumnya, sebelum menggumamkan nama Yunho berulang.

_'Yunie'_

.

~ .B~

.

Yunho menepati janjinya untuk menunggui Jaejoong pulang bekerja, menagih janji Jaejoong untuk memasakkannya makan malam. Selain itu ia juga ingin meminta maaf atas perbuatannya tadi membentak namja cantik itu. Sekarang, disinilah ia dan Yoochun, didepan Cojjee cafe sambil menatap pintu cafe itu menunggu kehadiran Jasejoong.

"Hyung, kenapa kau menunggui Jae, ah maksudku Youngwoong hyung? Apa kau ada janji dengannya?" tanya Yoochun karna tak tahu apa alasan Yunho menunggui Jaejoong.

"Ne, aku punya janji dengannya. Bukankah dulu ia berjanji untuk membuatkan kita masakan? Dan tadi aku menagih janjinya dan ia setuju." jawab Yunho tanpa melepas pandangannya dari arah pintu cafe.

Yoochunpun mengangguk paham sebelum memutuskan untuk memainkan ponselnya. Tak berapa lama, yang ditunggupun keluar dari cafe, sambil tersenyum bercanda dengan Junsu.

"Eh hyung, bukankah itu mobil Yunho-ssi?" tanya Junsu saat mereka sudah tiba diluar. "Kenapa mereka belum pulang?" lanjutnya lagi karena merasa heran.

Belum sempat Jaejoong menjawab, sebuah suara sudah memanggilnya. "Youngwoong-ah, kajja." teriak Yunho dari dalam mobilnya sambil menyembulkan kepalanya dari kaca mobil.

"Aigoo, aku hampir lupa. Aku ada janji dengan Yunho untuk memasakkannya makanan. Jja Su-ie, aku duluan ne." Jaejoongpun dengan segera berlari menghampiri Yunho dan meninggalkan Junsu dengan segala keheranannya.

"Yah yah hyung, tunggu."

"Ah, mian Yunho-ssi, aku hampir melupakan janjiku." kata Jaejoong setelah sampai didekat mobil Yunho.

"Ne gwencanha, kalau begitu kajja masuk. Aku sudah tak sabar memakan masakanmu. Chunie, sana minggir." Yunhopun dengan tak berperasaannya mengusir Yoochun dari jok sebelahnya dan menyuruh Yoochun pindah kebelakang.

"Ck, benar-benar. Sekarang saja ia sudah melupakanku, apalagi kalau dia tahu kalau Youngwoong adalah Jaejoong hyung, aisss." gerutu Yoochun sambil berjalan pelan menuju jok belakang.

"Yoochunie, hah.. Chunie."

"Omo!" dengan segera Yoochun menutup telinganya akibat suara lengkingan seseorang. Segera saja ia memutar wajahnya menuju obyek yang membuat telinganya berdengung. "Junsu-ah?" pekiknya kaget karna ternyata Junsulah yang menetiakinya.

"Ha..ha..kalian mau bawa kemana..hah..Youngwoong hyung?" tanya Junsu setelah sampai disebelah Yoochun. Iapun mengatur nafasnya yang sedikit ngos-ngosan akibat berlari tadi.

"Ah itu, Yunho hyung mengajaknya keapartement kami. Karna Jae, ah Youngwoong hyung berjanji membuatkan kami makan malam." jelas Yoochun sambil menatap Junsu yang kelihatan lelah.

"Jinja? Kenapa Youngwoong hyung tak mengajakku! Aish, napeun! Ia mau bersenang-senang sendiri eoh? Tak akan kubiarkan!" setelah bergumam demikian, Junsupun dengan langkah cepat beranjak menuju mobil Yunho, dan tanpa segan ia mengetuk kaca mobil Yunho dengan brutal.

"Yak yak, apa yang kau lakukan! Kau bisa merusak mobilnya!" teriak Yoochun yang kaget dengan aksi Junsu itu. Seakan tak perduli Junsu masih terus memukul kaca mobil Yunho.

"Su-ie? Apa yang kau lakukan!" teriak Jaejoong setelah melihat ternyata Junsulah tersangka yang mengetuk kaca mobil Yunho.

"Hyung! Kau mau bersenang-senang sendiri eoh? Kau mau ke rumah Yunho dan tak mengajakku? Padahal aku sangat ingin kesana dan bersama Yoochunie, hiks, kau jahat hyung!"

Ah, ternyata Junsu marah karna Jaejoong tak mengajaknya kerumah Yunho, itu artinya membuang kesempatan dirinya untuk berdekatan dengan idolanya, Park Yoochun.

"Aigho Su-ie, jadi kau marah karna itu. Astaga, kau kan bisa bicara baik-baik tanpa bertindak brutal begini." jawab Jaejoong sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Pokoknya aku mau ikut!" putus Junsu sambil melipat tangannya didada.

Yunho yang melihat kejadian itupun hanya tersenyum kecil. "Baiklah, kajja masuk. Aku tak akan membiarkan namja lucu sepertimu ngambek begitu. Yoochun tak akan suka jika fansnya cengeng dan tukang ngambek."

Mendengar penjelasan Yunho, wajah Junsupun segera sumbringah. Tanpa pikir panjang iapun segera naik kejok belakang meninggalkan Yoochun yang menahan kesal atas kelakuan Junsu itu.

"Kajja, berangkaaaaatttt!" teriak Junsu melengking dan membuat ketiga penghuni lainnya menutup telinga secara refleks.

Aigoo, uri Junsu benar-benar semangat. Setelah mengatasi suara sumbang yang tiba-tiba merasuk ketelinganya, Yunhopun kemudian melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Menuju apartementnya tanpa tahu suatu hal besar yang akan terjadi disana.

.

~ .B~

.

Changmin menghempaskan tubunnya lelah. Pandangannya lurus kedepan namun sama sekali tak fokus menatap satu hal. Segala macam pikiran berkecambuk dalam otaknya, sesekali terdengar helaan nafas darinya.

Sementara disebelahnya, nampak dua orang namja yang menatap dirinya dengan pandangan yang tak biasa. Raut wajah keduanya juga tak jauh berbeda dengan Changmin.

"Setelah ini bagaimana hyung?" tanya Dongwoon yang duduk menyebelahi Changmin. "Young-, ah maksudku Jaejoong hyung kelihatannya sangat terpukul menerima kenyataan itu." lanjutnya sambil menatap kearah Changmin. Changmin memejamkan matanya sebentar mengusir pening yang tiba-tiba melandanya.

"Mollayo. Aku juga tak tahu. Tak kusangka akan secepat ini ia mengingat semuanya. Ah, andai aku lebih siap, aku pasti tak akan terpuruk begini." jawab Changmin dan tertawa hambar.

"Tadi di cafe, Jaejoong hyung menceritakan semuanya kepadaku. Begaimana ia sangat kecewa kepada kalian, bagaimana dirinya sangat bingung untuk menentukan sikapnya dihadapan orang yang dulu mengenalnya. Ia, nampak sangat kacau tadi."

"Jeongmalyo?" tanya Changmin melirik sekilas kearah Dongwoon.

"Ne, ia terlihat sangat bingung mengenai semuanya. Kurasa ia belum bisa menerima kenapa kalian menyembunyikan identitasnya yang sebenarnya."

"..."

"Kuharap, kalian mau mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepada Jaejoong hyung, aku tak ingin ia terus salah paham dan bertambah kecewa pada kalian."

"Ne hyung, apa yang dikatakan Woonie benar. Kita sudah seharusnya mengatakan alasan mengapa kita menyembunyikan identitas Jaejoong hyung yang sebenarnya. Aku tak ingin ia marah dan menaruh dendam pada kita. Biar bagaimanapun, aku sangat menyayangi Jaejoong hyung, aku sudah sangat menyukainya. Dan aku juga sudah menganggapnya sebagai hyungku sendiri. Aku tak mau, ia sampai kecewa dan salah paham begini."

Yoseob sedikit menundukkan wajahnya saat mengungkapkan perasaannya, ia benar-benar takut kalau Jaejoong akan marah terhadapnya. Changminpun saat melihat sang dongsaeng nampaknya sangat sedih, akhirnya menggeser duduknya dan perlahan mendekati Yoseob. Dirangkulnya dongsaengnya itu menyalurkan ketenangan.

"Ne arraseo. Aku juga tak ingin ia sampai salah paham terhadap kita." Yoseob mengangguk kecil dalam pelukan Changmin, menyetujui ucapan hyungnya.

"Kita harus bersama-sama menemuinya dan menceritakan alasan yang sebenarnya. Kuharap, Jaejoong hyung mau mengerti."

.

~ .B~

.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju apartementnya, Yunho tak hentinya memasang senyum diwajah tampannya. Entah apa yang membuat seorang U Know Yunho ini kelihatan sangat bahagia. Apakah karena kehadiran seorang namja cantik yang kini tengah duduk manis disebelahnya? Ya, mungkin benar. Karena sekarang, nampak mata musangnya tak hentinya menatap intens kearah namja cantik itu.

Jaejoong sedari tadi sedikit gelisah dalam duduknya. Nampak sedari tadi ia tak hentinya meremas ujung jaket yang tengah dikenakannya. Mengingat ini kali pertamanya ia bisa duduk berdekatan begini dengan Yunho-lagi. Jantungnya sedikit bergemuruh kencang, kegugupan melanda dirinya.

_'Oh ayolah jantung, berhenti berjoget begitu. Tenang tenang'_

Sementara Yunho dan Jaejoong sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing, nampak dua namja yang duduk dijok belakang juga sedang sibuk dengan urusannya.

"Woaaaa, akhirnya aku bisa berdekatan denganmu Park Yoochunie. Mimpi apa aku semalam bisa duduk dalam satu mobil begini denganmu." kata Junsu sambil terus memandang intens Yoochun. Nampaknya uri Junsu sangat senang eoh? Yoochun hanya mendengus kesal, masih merasa dongkol dengan kelakuan Junsu tadi.

"Kau tampan sekali Yoochunie." lanjutnya lagi karna tak mendapat tanggapan apapun dari Yoochun.

Yoochun yang pada dasarnya sangat lemah jika dikatai 'tampan' akhirnya berbalik dan melupakan kekesalannya tadi. "Tentu. Aku selalu tampan." jawab Yoochun membanggakan diri.

"Ne kau sangat tampan, makanya aku bisa suka padamu. Euy kyang kyang."

"..."

"Ahh ya, untuk apa Yunho-ssi mengajak Youngwoong hyung ke apartementnya?"

"Bukankah tadi sudah kubilang, kalau Jae- ah maksudku Youngwoong hyung berjanji membuatkan makan malam untuk kami. Jadi Yunho hyung mengajaknya ke apartementnya."

"Ah begitu. Aku yakin kalian akan menyukai masakan Youngwoong hyung. Karna masakannya sangat enak. Euy kyang kyang."

_'Ne aku malah sangat menyukai rasa masakannya. Aku sudah sangat merindukan masakanmu Jae hyung'_

"Ne aku sudah tak sabar." jawab Yoochun sambil menatap Jaejoong yang kini tengah tertawa bersama Yunho,

_'Hyung, sampai kapan kau akan menyembunyikan dirimu dari kami?"_

"Ne begitulah, aku sama sekali tak bisa memasak. Bahkan saat aku mencoba memasak Yoochun sampai sakit perut akibat rasa masakanku yang sangat tak karuan." suara Yunho tiba-tiba melintas ditelinga Yoochun dan menyebabkan dirinya melepas pandangannya dari wajah Jaejoong dan beralih melihat Yunho.

"Ne, dan aku tak akan mau lagi merasakan masakan gagal begitu. Aku sudah kapok merasakan masakanmu hyung! Untung saja aku tak sampai mati keracunan karena makananmu itu."

Jaejoong hanya tertawa pelan melihat Yoochun yang setengah kesal saat mengingat kejadian dulu itu, ia jadi teringat bagaimana tak bisanya Yunho membuat makanan dan berakhir dengan semua orang yang memakannya menjadi sakit perut.

Begitulah cerita diantara mereka bergulir, hingga akhirnya merekapun tiba diapartement Yunho dan bergegas masuk kedalam sebelum orang-orang disekitar tempat itu menyadari keberadaan mereka.

"Akhirnya kita sampaiiii." teriak Junsu memekik girang menyebabkan tiga orang disebelahnya segera menutup telinga mencegah iritasi akibat lengkingan Junsu yang tak bisa dibilang kecil itu.

"Astaga Junsu-ie, tak bisakah kau tak berteriak, suaramu benar-benar menyakitiku." ucap Yoochun sambil mendelik sebal pada Junsu. Junsu yang dipelototipun hanya nyengir kuda dan bergegas masuk kedalam.

Sementara Junsu dan Yoochun berdebat kecil, Jaejoong hanya diam membatu saat kakinya kembali menapaki apartement yang selama 2tahun dulu menjadi tempat tinggalnya juga. Jantungnya bergemuruh kencang saat matanya menangkap pemandangan didalam yang sama sekali tak ada perubahan.

Deg

Deg

Deg

Jantungnya berdetak kencang dan matanya membulat sempurna, ditambah dengan tubuhnya yang mendadak kaku tak bisa digerakkan. Sekarang bahkan ia hanya mematung ditempat.

_'Bahkan semuanya masih sama, Yunie apa kau benar-benar kehilanganku?'_

Yunho sedikit merasa heran saat melihat Jaejoong yang hanya berdiam diri didepan pintu tanpa ada niatan untuk masuk. Satu alisnya terangkat saat melihat Jaejoong yang melamun tersebut.

"Youngwoong-ah, apa kau tak mau masuk kedalam?"

"Eh?" seketika Jaejoong kembali kealam sadarnya saat suara Yunho mengalun ditelinganya dan ia tersentak karna Yunho menggenggam tangannya erat.

"Masuklah." ucap Yunho lagi sambil sedikit menarik Jaejoong yang masih terdiam ditempat.

Jaejoong hanya bisa terpana merasakan tangan hangat Yunho menggenggam jemarinya. Sungguh kali ini ia tak bisa menahan laju airmata yang sudah menggenang dipelupuk matanya. Betapa ia sangat merindukan perhatian seperti ini. Merindukan semua yang ada dihadapannya sekarang.

Yoochun hanya tersenyum getir saat melihat kejadian itu. Senyum pahit terlukis diwajahnya kala melihat Jaejoong yang mengusap pelan airmata yang jatuh agar Yunho tak melihatnya.

"Cepatlah kembali, Jae hyung."

.

~ .B~

.

Suara benturan antara wajan dan spatula terdengar dari arah dapur apartement seorang U Know Yunho. Harum masakan seketika menguar menggugah selera makan bagi siapa saja yang menghirup aromanya. Nampak seorang namja cantik yang tengah mengaduk-ngaduk makanan dalam wajan itu, ialah sang chef yang kali ini sedang beraksi mebuatkan makan malam bagi tiga namja yang tengah duduk sambil sesekali bersenda gurau diruang tamu.

Kim Jaejoong tengah sibuk berkutat dengan bahan-bahan makanan dihadapannya. Hari ini entah kenapa ia sangat ingin memasak makanan kesukaan sang tuan rumah. Ia sangat rindu untuk membuatkan masakan bagi namja yang sudah mengisi hatinya itu. Sudah setahun ia melewatkan kebiasannya itu.

"Semoga Yunie menyukainya." gumam Jaejoong sambil tersenyum dan mulai melanjutkan masakannya.

Sementara Jaejoong tengah sibuk memasak, nampak Yunho Yoochun dan Junsu tengah mengobrol ringan. Bisa dilihat Junsu yang tertawa lepas saat dirinya berhasil mengerjai sang idola Park Yoochun. Sementara Yunho, kadang dirinya ikut larut dalam percakapan itu, namun lebih banyak perhatiannya tersita untuk melihat kearah dapur dimana seorang namja cantik tengah memasak.

_'Ia sangat mirip denganmu Joongie. Bahkan aku bisa melihat sosokmu dalam dirinya. Seandainya kalau ia adalah dirimu Joongie, ah Yunho. Apa yang kau pikirkan. Jelas-jelas ia dan Joongie adalah orang yang berbeda'_

"Yah Junsu-ah! Jangan tarik-tarik bajuku begitu. Kau ini, aiss. Aku hanya ingin mengambil air minum, kenapa kau mengahalangiku hah!"

Suara Yoochun yang cukup lantang, menyebabkan Yunho kembali ke alam sadarnya. Ditolehkannya wajahnya menatap Junsu yang terlihat tengah menarik-narik baju yang dikenakan Yoochun.

"Kau temani saja Junsu, biar aku yang mengambilkan air untukmu." ucap Yunho melerai perdebatan konyol antara Junsu dan Yoochun. Iapun mulai bangkit menuju dapur.

"Yah yah, hyung biar aku saja. Aisss." Yoochun mendesah kesal karna rencananya menjauh dari namja chubby dihadapannya gagal sudah. Bukannya Yoochun tak senang dengan kehadiran namja imut itu, namun ia hanya ingin menenangkan detak jantungnya yang berdebar kencang ketika berhadapan dengan Junsu.

"Damn it!" umpatnya kesal karna jantungnya tak berhenti berdansa.

Sementara itu, Yunho kini sudah berada didapur. Dirinya sudah akan mengambil air minum untuk Yoochun, namun langkahnya malah berkata lain. Ia malah melangkahkan kakinya mendekat kearah Jaejoong.

"Apa sudah matang?"

"Omo."

Jaejoong memekik kaget karna tiba-tiba Yunho sudah berdiri disebelahnya dan berbicara tepat di telinganya. Membuat Jaejoong bisa merasakan deruan nafas hangat Yunho yang menerpa telinganya.

"I..itu, se..sebentar lagi." jawab Jaejoong mendadak gugup saat menyadari jarak tubuh Yunho yang berdekatan dengan dirinya.

_'Astaga, bahkan aku bisa mencium wangi tubuhmu Yunie'_

"Ah begitu. Aku sudah tak sabar ingin mencicipi masakanmu. Hemm, kelihatannya enak."

"Ah, n..ne."

Jaejoongpun kembali melanjutkan acara memasaknya yang tertunda akibat Yunho yang tiba-tiba datang. Namun kini jantungnya malah tak mau berhenti berdetak kencang, karna Yunho masih berada disebelahnya.

Yunho sendiri seperti sangat menikmati keberadaannya disebelah namja cantik itu. Tak ada tanda-tanda kalau dirinya akan beranjak dari tempatnya sekarang. Bahkan sepertinya ia lupa tujuannya masuk kedapur ini untuk apa. Karna sekarang ia tengah sibuk menikmati pemandangan indah saat Jaejoong memasak.

"Yak, apa kau mau berdiam diri saja disana? Setidaknya bantulah aku." gerutu Jaejoong merasa kesal juga karna Yunho hanya menatap dirinya tanpa berkedip. Ah, itu tentu hanya alasan untuk mengurangi kegugupan yang tiba-tiba melandanya.

"Eoh? Ah ne, apa yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Yunho dan mulai mendekat kearah Jaejoong.

"Tolong aduk sup itu, sebentar lagi juga matang. Aku akan menata piring sebentar."

"Baiklah."

"Wanginya sangat enak, hemm, aku jadi teringat padamu Joongie."

Prangg

Tiba-tiba saja piring yang tengah dibawa Jaejoong meluncur bebas dari tangannya. Bukan karna licin atau semacamnya, namun karna Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba membatu ditempatnya setelah mendengar perkataan Yunho. Akibatnya ia kehilangan konsentrasi dan akhirnya menyebabkan piring yang dipegangnya jatuh.

"Omo, Woongie." pekik Yunho kaget mendengar suara piring terjatuh, segera saja ia mematikan kompor dan bergegas menuju Jaejoong. "Gwencanha?" tanya Yunho setelah berada disebelah Jaejoong. Segera saja ia meraba-raba tangan Jaejoong takut pecahan beling mengenai dirinya. #haha, yunpa modus

Jaejoong sendiri hanya diam membantu dan menundukkan wajahnya. Menenggelamkan tangisan yang sewaktu-waktu bisa pecah.

"Woongie-ah, apa ada yang terluka?" tanya Yunho lagi karna tak mendapat jawaban apapun dari Jaejoong.

"A..ni." ucap Jaejoong terbata dan hanya mendesis pelan, namun Yunho yang memiliki pendengaran sangat tajam bisa mendengar desisian itu.

"Syukurlah kau tak terluka. Aku sangat khawatir." ucap Yunho penuh penyesalan. Entahlah, ia hanya tak akan memaafkan dirinya kalau sampai Jaejoong terluka.

"Biar aku saja yang membereskan piring-piring ini. Kau duduklah."

Jaejoong hanya menggeleng pelan sebagai jawabannya. "Baiklah kalau kau tak mau, tapi kau harus berhati-hati ne." kali ini Jaejoong hanya mengangguk dan setelahnya ia melangkah menuju kompor dan mulai melanjutkan kembali masakannya.

Yunhopun membereskan pecahan piring kemudian membuangnya dan kembali membantu Jaejoong memasak. Selama memasak itu tak ada suara yang terdengar. Hanya suara masakan yang meletup-letup dan gesekan antara wajan dan spatula yang terdengar. Sementara dua orang yang berada disana hanya saling diam.

"Woongie." panggil Yunho memecah keheningan. "Bolehkah aku memanggilmu begitu?" tanya Yunho sambil menatap mata bulat Jaejoong yang ada disampingnya.

Jaejoong menolehkan wajahnya dan matanyapun bersibobrok(?)dengan mata Yunho yang menatapnya lembut dan senyuman terpasang diwajahnya. Sedetik, Jaejoong terpesona dengan senyuman Yunho itu. Senyuman yang begitu dirindukannya.

"Ne. Tentu." jawab Jaejoong masih sambil menatap Yunho.

Senyum mengembang diwajah Yunho saat mendengar jawaban Jaejoong. Lama mereka saling tatap, dan tanpa tahu siapa yang memulai, perlahan jarak diantara keduanya semakin menipis. Seakan tersihir oleh pesona mata bulat Jaejoong, Yunho seperti melupakan sejenak sosok "Joongie" yang selama ini selalu ada dipikirannya, tanpa tahu kenyataan kalau namja dihadapannya inilah sosok itu yang sebenarnya.

Begitupun dengan Jaejoong. Ia begitu rindu dengan sosok Yunienya, sehingga sedikit melupakan kejadian yang melandanya kini.

Sekarang jarak diantara keduanya hanya menyisakan sekitar 5cm, bahkan sekarang Jaejoong sudah pasrah dan memejamkan matanya. Yunhopun demikian, dipejamkannya matanya bertepatan dengan bibir hatinya yang menubruk pelan bibir cherry Jaejoong.

_'Manis, sungguh manis'_

Keduanya masih saling diam membiarkan kehangatan yang menyelimuti hati keduanya. Perlahan, Yunho mulai menggerakkan bibirnya memanggut bibir Jaejoong. Merasakan betapa manisnya bibir cherry itu. Dikulumnya bibir bawah Jaejoong dan menyesapnya dalam, memberikan sensasi yang begitu nikmat bagi Jaejoong.

"Eungh." lenguh Jaejoong saat Yunho mulai mengulum kembali bibir atas dan bawahnya secara bergantian. Tangannya pun kini sudah mencengkran erat dada Yunho yang terlapisi kaos. Sementara tangan Yunho kini sudah menyangga pinggang Jaejoong dan menariknya hingga tubuh keduanya kian menempel.

Ciuman itupun berakhir seiring dengan nafas Yunho dan Jaejoong yang memburu. Keduanya sama-sama mengatur nafas yang terengah-engah. Yunho mengusap pelan pipi Jaejoong, menyebabkan Jaejoong memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan itu.

"Mianhae." ucap Yunho kemudian. "Aku tak bermaksud." lanjutnya seakan menyadari kesalahannya. Ya, ia menyadari kesalahannya yang sudah dengan beraninya mencium Jaejoong. Namun lebih dari itu, permintaan maaf yang tadi diucapkannya adalah permintaan maaf kepada "Joongje"nya. Ia merasa bersalah karna telah mengkhianati Joongienya karna ia sekarang menyadari kalau dirinya sudah jatuh pada pesona seorang Youngwoong.

"Anio, kau tak perlu meminta maaf." ucap Jaejoong yang tak mengerti kenapa Yunho meminta maaf padanya.

"Mianhae."

"Sudahlah, yang terjadi biarlah terjadi. Aku tak akan mempermasalahkan ini."

"..."

"Sekarang, bisakah kau melepaskan pelukanmu? Aku takut Yoochun dan Junsu menunggu lama makan malamnya."

Seakan tersentak, Yunhopun tersenyum sebelum melepaskan pelukannya ditubuh Jaejoong. "Ne. Kajja aku bantu."

Yunhopun melepaskan pelukannya pada Jaejoong dan bergegas membantu namja cantik itu untuk menyiapkan makan malam.

_'Joongie, mianhae. Sepertinya aku sudah menemukan sosok penggantimu. Ia sangat mirip dengamu, mianhae sepertinya aku mulai jatuh cinta padanya'_

.

~ .B~

.

Yunho merasakan suasana makan malam kali ini sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Biasanya hanya ada dirinya dan teman-temannya yang makan malam diapartementnya dan dengan makanan cepat saji yang dipesannya melalui delivery. Sementara kini, ada dua orang namja manis yang ikut bergabung dengannya, ditambah bukan makanan cepat saji yang terhampar dimeja makannya, namun makanan rumahan yang dimasak langsung di dapurnya.

Yunho tersenyum bahagia kala melihat Jaejoong yang sampai kini masih dianggapnya Youngwoong, tengah sibuk mengambilkan lauk pauk bagi Yoochun, Junsu dan dirinya.

_'Bahkan kebiasaannya pun sama denganmu Joongie. Apakah ia titisanmu Joongie? Kenapa sifat dan sikap kalian begitu mirip?'_

"Kau harus banyak makan Yunho-ah, kalau tidak lambungmu akan bermasalah." gerutu Jaejoong saat meletakkan lauk dalam mangkuk makan Yunho. Yunho hanya tersenyum geli mendengar penuturan Jaejoong itu.

"Darimana kau tahu aku punya penyakit lambung?" tanya Yunho sambil menatap Jaejoong. Jaejoong jadi salah tingkah sendiri merutuki kebodohannya itu.

"Ah, ne. Aku pernah mendengarnya, bukankah aku ini fans mu? Jadi sedikit banyak aku tahu tentangmu." jawab Jaejoong dan mulai mengalihkan tatapannya dari Yunho.

"Waaa, mashita! Makananmu benar-benar enak Jae-, Youngwoong hyung!" pekik Yoochun saat kembali ia bisa merasakan enaknya masakan Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum manis saat Yoochun memuji masakannya.

"Gomawo."

"Ah hyung, kajja makan, kau tahu, rasa masakannya sangat mirip dengan masakan Jaejoong hyung!"

"Uhuk uhuk."

Seketika Jaejoong tersedak makanannya saat mendengar seruan Yoochun. Ditepuknya pelan dadanya mengeluarkan sisa makanan yang tersangkut ditenggorokannya.

"Yah hyung, gwencanha? Pelan-pelanlah makannya!" ucap Junsu dan menyerahkan segelas air putih pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum kecil lalu meminum air itu.

"Woongie-ah, gwencanha?" tanya Yunho yang nampak khawatir.

"Ne gwencanha. Kajja, makanlah kembali. Dan jangan sampai makanan ini tersisa." ucap Jaejoong setelah berhasil meredakan kegugupannya setelah mendengar perkataan Yoochun tadi.

"Mashita! Kau benat Chunie, rasa masakannya sangat mirip dengan masakan Joongie."

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum pahit saat mendengar permataan Yunho, sekarang sungguh rasanya ia ingin untuk memberitahu Yunho kalau ia adalah Joongie, namun ia masih belum bisa. Bagaimana kalau nantinya Yunho tak percaya dan malah menganggapnya berbohong?

"Kau ternyata pintar memasak ne Woongie-ah. Aku tak menyangkanya."

"Benar kan apa kataku. Masakan Youngwoong hyung memang sangat enak. Haha, aku yang setiap hari makan masakannya saja tak akan bosan." bangga Junsu sambil tersenyum cerah.

"Ne kuakui itu. Jadi, apa kau tak keberatan jika nantinya aku ingin makan masakanmu lagi? Karna sepertinya aku sudah ketagihan dengan masakanmu Woongie-ah."

"Ne tentu saja, kapanpun kalian ingin, aku akan dengan senang hati memasak untuk kalian, ah ya, sekalian untuk Dujun, Leeteuk hyung dan Siwon hyung." jawab Jaejoong sambil tersenyum.

Deg

Jantung Yunho rasanya berdebar kencang saat melihat senyuman Jaejoong itu. Sungguh tak pernah ia melihat Jaejoong tersenyum cerah begitu.

"Nah, kajja lanjutkan makan kalian. Aku akan marah jika masakan ini tak habis."

"Haha, bahkan sifatmu sama dengan Jae hyung, ia tak akan membiarkan ada makanan yang tersisa. Ia akan marah jika tahu masakanannya ada yang tersisa."

_'Mian hyung, aku hanya ingin membantumu untuk berani mengungkapkan semuanya. Berhentilah membohongi diri sendiri dan kami. Aku ingin kita kembali seperti dulu. Aku, selalu berada dipihakmu hyung'_

.

~ .B~

.

Setelah selesai makan, Jaejoongpun membersihkan piring-piring bekas makan malam mereka dan mulai mencucinya. Dibantu dengan Yunho yang sedari tadi selalu menempelinya kemanapun. Jaejoong sedikit kesusahan saat Yunho selalu berada disekitarnya, namun tak menutup kebahagiaannya juga karena Yunho nampak perhatian kepadanya. Duo Yoosu sendiri sudah pergi entah kemana, mungkin menyusuri apartement Yunho karna Junsu sangat ingin mengetahui semua tempat dalam apartement idolanya itu.

"Kalau ini ruangan apa?" tanya Junsu saat mereka melewati sebuah ruangan yang tak terlalu luas.

Yoochun menghentikan sebentar langkahnya dan menengok kearah yang ditunjukkan Junsu. "Itu ruangan pribadi Yunho hyung. Dan itu sangat privasi, jadi tak ada orang lain yang masuk kecuali kalau ia sudah mendapat izin dari Yunho hyung." jelas Yoochun dan hanya ditanggapi anggukan dari Junsu.

"Kajja jalan lagi." ajak Yoochun dan jalan mendahului Junsu. Mengingat Junsu mempunyai kadar kekepoan yang lumayan tinggi, akhirnya setelah dilihatnya Yoochun sudah jauh darinya, iapun mengintip sejenak kedalam ruangan itu.

Ceklek

Dan matanya membelalak sempurna saag melihat isi dari kamar itu. "O.M.O.N.A." hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulutnya saat melihat sebuah lukisan dengan wajah yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Youngwoong hyung."

.

~ .B~

.

Yunho tengah menuntun Jaejoong menuju sebuah kamar dipojok belakang. Dengan menggandeng erat tangan Jaejoong, mereka berjalan beriringan. Entah kemana Yunho akan membawa Jaejoong, namun Jaejoong yang memang sudah hafal letak kamar dalam rumah inipun sepertinya tahu akan dibawa kemana dirinya.

Dan benar saja, sekarang mereka sudah berada didepan ruangan itu. Ruangan yang sangat privasi bagi Yunho karna menyimpan semua hal yang berhubungan dengan kekasih cantiknya Kim Jaejoong. Ruangan yang beberapa menit yang lalu baru saja dijamah oleh Junsu.

"Masuklah." ucap Yunho pelan dan mulai mendorong bahu Jaejoing agar masuk kedalam.

"Mian jika nantinya kau terkejut, namun aku hanya ingin untuk menunjukkan sesuatu padamu." lanjut Yunho saat merasakan penolakan dari Jaejoong.

"Mideoyo."

Dan akhirnya Jaejoongpun luluh dengan Yunho. Ia masuk dengan perlahan dengan tangan yang masih bergenggaman dengan Yunho.

Deg

Jantungnyapun tak mau berkompromi dan malah berdetak kencang saat matanya menatap isi ruangan itu. Masih sama dengan apa yang dilihatnya setahun yang lalu. Tak ada yang berubah, bahkan semuanya masih terawat dengan baik. Jaejoong hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya menahan isakan yang bisa lolos darinya. Sungguh, ternyata Yunho masih begitu besar mencintainya.

_'Bahkan kau masih menyimpan semuanya Yunie. Sebegitu besarnyakah rasa cintamu padaku?'_

"Duduklah." ucap Yunho menyadarkan Jaejoong kembali kealam nyata. Ditatapnya Yunho yang tengah menatap lukisan Jaejoong disebelahnya.

"Aku ingin bercerita padamu, apa kau keberatan?" tanya Yunho tanpa melepas pandangannya dari lukisan Jaejoong itu. Tersirat jelas disana betapa rindunya sosok Yunho pada Jaejoong.

"Namja ini, dia adalah orang yang sangat penting dalam hidupku." Yunhopun mulai bercerita. "Namja yang sangat unik dengan segala tingkah dan kelakuan polosnya." Yunho tersenyum saat mengatakan hal ini. "Namja inilah yang sudah membuatku tak bisa berpaling pada orang lain, namja ini adalah duniaku."

"Wajahnya sangat mirip denganmu ani? Ah, bahkan sama. Tak ada yang berbeda dari wajah kalian."

"Maka dari itu saat pertama kali kau bertemu denganku, kau mengatakan kalau aku adalah-"

"Kim Jaejoong." ucap Yunno cepat memotong ucapan Jaejoong. "Kau benar. Aku begitu mencintai namja ini. Namja yang sudah berhasil mencuri hatiku sedemikian rupa hingga akau tak mampu berkutik jika tak ada dirinya. Namja yang sudah membuatku merasakan apa itu cinta, dan betapa bahagianya mencintai dan bahagianya dicintai dengan tulus.

"Setahun lebih menjalani kehidupan dengannya, aku benar-benar merasa sangat bahagia. Rasanya aku tak akan mampu bertahan jika tak ada dirinya disisiku. Setiap pagi ia akan membangunkanku yang sangat susah untuk bangun pagi, menyiapkan segala keperluanku untuk shooting, menyiapkanku sarapan, makan siang dan makan malam. Bahkan ia dengan sangat tulus mau mengantarkan makan siang tiap kali jam makan siang tiba. Dan menyiapkan keperluanku lainnya layaknya seorang istri yang melayani suaminya.

"Aku begitu tergantung padanya dan aku juga begitu menyayangi dirinya. Aku rasa ia adalah jodoh dari Tuhan yang diberikan untukku." Yunho tersenyum getir saat menceritakan semuanya. Rasa rindu, cinta, dan sayang semuanya terlukis saat dirinya menceritakan tentang kekasihnya itu.

"..."

"Namun sayang Tuhan tak membiarkanku bersama lebih lama dengannya. Tepat setahun yang lalu, ia mengalami kecelakaan hebat tepat dihari dimana kami ingin merayakan hari jadi kami, ia mengalami kecelakaan hinga ia akhirnya-"

"Yunie," Jaejoong tak tahan untuk tak bersuara, akhirnya ia memanggil Yunho. Menahan laju airmata yang sudah menggenang, iapun berjalan mendekat kearah Yunho yang menundukkan wajahnya dihadapan lukisan Jaejoong.

"Aku tak tahu kenapa takdir begitu mempermainkan kami, disaat kami menjalin rasa kasih sayang yang begitu hangat mengapa Tuhan dengan teganya memisahkan kami."

Kali ini Yunho tak mampu menahan perasaannya. Dibiatkannya airmata mengalir dipipinya menumpahkan segala perasaan yang berkecambuk didadanya.

"Aku sangat terpukul saag mengetahui kejadian itu, namun aku juga tak bisa berbuat banyak jika ini memang sudah kehendak dari Tuhan. Namun aku hanya ingin ia bahagia dimanapun ia berada sekarang."

_'Aku disini Yunie, aku tak pergi jauh darimu'_

"Namun aku rasa Tuhan masih menyayangiku sekarang, karna dibalik musibah yang ia tunjukkan padaku, Tuhan masih meberi rencana indahnya." Yunho perlahan mengusap airmatanya lalu berbalik menatap Jaejoong.

"Karna Tuhan sudah menghadirkan dirimu dikehidupanku, disaat aku terpuruk dengan kepergian orang hang begitu aku kasihi, kau hadir ditengah kepedihan hatiku."

"..."

"Kau tahu, mungkin kaulah jawaban dari Tuhan atas segala keluh kesah ku kepadanya selama ini."

"..."

"Saranghae."

Deg

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya kaget tak menyangka kalau Yunho akan menyatakan cintanya saat ini juga. Bahkan ia tak menyangka kalau Yunho akan berpaling dari Joongienya walau sebenarnya Yunho sama sekali tak berpaling. Karna bukankah Jaejoong dan Youngwoong adalah orang yang sama?

"M..Mwo?" tanya Jaejoong masih tak mengerti.

"Aku rasa aku sudah jatuh hati padamu Woongie-ah. Kau begitu mirip dengan Jaejoongie." ucap Yunho lembut sambil menyentuh pelan pipi putih Jaejoong.

"Aku benar-benar melihat sosok Jaejoongie dalam dirimu, walaupun aku tahu kau adalah orang yang berbeda dengannya."

_'Ani ani, bukanlah orang yang berbeda. Aku orang yang sama Yunie'_

"Maafkan aku jika perkataanku ini membuatmu bingung." Yunho perlahan berbalik dan kembali menghadap lukisan Jaejoong.

"Mianhae Joongie dan gomawo." ucap Yunho dan pelan mengusap lukisan Jaejoong itu. "Kau tak marah kan jika aku mendapatkan penggantimu?" lanjutnya tetap bermonolog sendiri. "Gomawo selama ini selalu menemaniku disini." Yunhopun menyentuh pelan dada kirinya.

Jaejoong tak mampu berkata apa-apa, dirinya hanya menatap Yunho dengan sejuta pertanyaan diotaknya.

"Bukan aku tak masih mencintaimu Joongie, bahkan aku masih sangat mencintaimu." lanjut Yunho lagi kembali bermonolog, "Namun kau sekarang tak terjangkau olehku. Tak salahkan bila aku mencari sosok dirimu yang lain?" Yunho perlahan menolehkan wajahnya menghadap Jaejoong lalu menggenggam tangannya dan membawanya menghadap lukisan itu juga.

"Namja ini, ia begitu mirip denganmu Joongie. Aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya." ucap Yunho sembari tersenyum manis.

"Bagaimana denganmu Woongie?"

Jaejoong menolehkan wajahnya kearah Yunho, menatap mata musang Yunho yang juga tengah menatapnya dalam.

Sekarang Jaejoongpun bimbang, akankah ia harus mengutarakan kenyataan yang sebenarnya saat ini atau ia harus kembali menutup rapat dan mencari waktu yang tepat? Lama berkutat dengan pimikirannya, akhirnya Jaejoongpun mengambil keputusan.

"Yunho-ah."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

I am back.. Haha,, udah dilanjut nih untuk chap 7nya ^^

Bagaimana? Apa masih terdapat typo?

Apakah yang akan dikatakan Jaejoong ne? Apa ia akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya atau ia tetap akan menyembunyikannya?

Terimakasih ne ada juga ternyata yang masih membaca dan mereview ff ini. Dan tak lupa juga thanks berat bagi yang sudah memfavorit dan follow ff ini.

Ja, sampai jumpa di chap depan ^^


End file.
